The Tribe
by MelodySongGirl
Summary: The gods need a tribe of demigods and magicians on their side to ensure that they will eternally be all powerful, but the Tribe hates the gods. The Greek, Roman, Norse, and Egyptian gods decide to send their very best heros to find the Tribe, befriend them, and take them back to their lands.
1. Chapter 1

Percy

I wake up with a gasp. That nightmare was the worse one this week, though everyone was worse than the last. I look around my dark, empty cabin. No monsters killing people. No Annabeth stumbling around blind. No Minotaur sending my mother into golden light with a bloody Grover on the side groaning for food. Just the dark, empty cabin.

It wouldn't be just me for long. Tyson said over Iris Message that he'd be visiting, and that he had something he needed to talk about. Ella went crazy with excitement, shouting, "Ella's boyfriend is coming to visit Ella and Percy!" I wonder what Tyson needed to talk about.

"Percy?" Someone whispers. The door squeaks open. My girlfriend Annabeth walks in. She's been sneaking in everyone night this week because of the nightmares that we've been having.

"Hey Wise Girl." I say groggily, rubbing my eyes against the moonlight.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Nah, I was already up. You get the nightmares to?" Annabeth nods. I scoot over. Annabeth shuts the door and hops into bed with me. I pull her close and Annabeth leans her head on my chest. I draw small circles on her back. That always helps her sleep after a nightmare.

"Percy?" Annabeth calls me quietly.

"Ya Annie?"

"Did you see a random girl protecting some little kids in your nightmare?" I rack my brain. I do have the faint memory of a young girl, probably twelve or thirteen with a sword, hiding about four or five small children behind her as something stalked over to them in the nightmare I hand tonight.

"Ya. Wonder what that was about."

"I haven't seen them at camp. Maybe they live in Camp Jupiter, or they're rogue demigods."

"Or just figments of our imagination?" I know that's not right. Demigods never have dreams that's based on stuff we imagined. Annabeth shrugs. I can tell she's dozing off. I kiss her forehead. "I love you Wise Girl." I say softly.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says sleepily. Her eyes close and her breathing evens out. She's out. I pull Annabeth a little closer. I won't let anything hurt my Wise Girl. Nothing. Not even the nightmares. I put my head on top of hers and doze off.

"Percy. Annabeth. Wake up!" I wake up, banging my head on the bunk above me. Annabeth looks frightened. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, is hovering over us.

"Nico?" I ask, rubbing my head where I hit the bunk. "What are you doing in here."

"Chiron asked me to find y'all. All the Athena kids have been worrying their heads off because they couldn't find Annabeth, and you were no where in sight."

"What time is it?" Annabeth asks, sitting up.

"Eight thirty am." Oh gosh. We're late. Annabeth pops out of bed, me right behind her. The Romans are coming today, and we're supposed to be welcoming them. Annabeth is in a tank top and shorts, and I'm just in some Niky shorts.

Nico blushes. He used to have a crush on me before he started dating Will Solace, the head councilor for Apollo cabin. I guess it's still awkward for him. Or maybe it's because you can kinda see Annabeths bra, but I don't think that's the case. I remember Frank telling me accidentally walked in on Hazel changing in the middle of the cabin at Camp Jupiter and Nico summoned an army of skeletons to case him around until Hazel told him to cut it out.

"Chiron said that you two needed to be by the camp entrance at nine." Nico rushed out. Annabeth and I exchange a look, then laughed. Nico's only fourteen. No need to judge.

Annabeth checked to see if the coast was clear, then leaves to get some clothes from her cabin. I change into my Camp HalfBlood tee and some shorts.

I look out my window. Piper and someone else from Aphrodite cabin is stringing a banner across the dining pavilion that said in purple ink "Welcome Romans!"

This was the first time since the war a few months ago the Romans are coming to Camp HalfBlood. We had a giant party that night, and the next day the Romans went back to Camp Jupiter. Hazel and Frank seemed happy to go back home, but Jason didn't seem that happy.

Piper had to stay at Camp HalfBlood, and Jason had to start getting some temples built in Camp Jupiter. He promised that when the Romans came back to Camp HalfBlood (or when the Greeks went to Camp Jupiter, whichever came first), he'd come back with them. Piper was reluctant, but she agreed that that was the best idea.

I slip outside and walk around. Camp HalfBlood is a pretty cool place. What, with its many training opportunities and its many chances at death, it was the best place for Greek demigods. I personally love the lake. I can just go to the bottom and not be bothered.

I head to the Big House, which had the camps offices and infirmary. Grover, my best friend, and Juniper, Grovers girlfriend, are talking with Chiron on the porch. Grover and Juniper are holding hands and looking very happy. Chiron looked like he was gonna burst.

"Amazing!" Chiron exclaims. "I'm so happy for you two! Of course you may."

"Thank you so much Chiron!" Grover says happily. Juniper says her thanks as well. Grover spots me. "Percy!" He bleats.

"Hey Grover." I walk over to the two love birds. "What's up?"

"The best thing just happened!" He says. Something shimmers on Junipers finger. An engagement ring.

"Wait." I say. "Did you-"

"I proposed!" Grover says happily. "And Juniper said yes!" Juniper giggles.

"How dare you not tell me!" I shout.

"Well, I didn't want any nymphs overhearing and telling Juniper, now did I?"

"Trust me, everyone would've spoiled." Juniper says.

"This is great!" I can't believe it. Grover does look only seventeen or eighteen, but in sayter years, he's almost thirty. Juniper could be a hundred for all I know.

"I know! Chiron said we could get married here at Camp."

"Even better! I still can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry dude, but will you still be my best man?" His best man? This is happening to fast. I might hyperventilate.

"I'd be offended if it was anyone else. When is it?"

"The February fourteenth." Juniper says. "Valentine's Day."

"Doing it just like Jesse and Becky?"

"What?" Juniper looks really confused.

"Never mind. Congrats! I'm so happy for you two!"

Will Solace walks out of the Big House, looking really tired. Must've taken the nightshirt last night.

"Hey Will!" Grover says. "Guess what!"

"I heard. Congrats guys. Now, I've gotta find Nico. He insists on wearing black and I will not have it." Will walks over to the cabins, his destination most certainly Hades cabin.

"Well he seems excited." I mutter.

"Aw, he's fine." Juniper says. "We need to work out some stuff after the Romans get here."

"Di mortals, I completely forgot!" Grover smacks his forehead. "I hope Don stays at Camp Jupiter. He's _so annoying_."

"Oh Grover, be nice." Juniper smiles. "Don isn't that bad."

"Now, why don't we break this up so that we can set up." Chirons hooves _clip clop_ on the wooden patio. Grover and Juniper obliged and walked off, hand in hand. Everyone thought they were cute, and I'm pretty sure they knew that. "Now, Percy." Chiron says. "Someone's waiting for you inside."

I rush past him and into the Big House. Sure enough, my younger brother Tyson is sitting in one of the many couches, eating some grapes that I guess Mr. D gave him so that he'd leave him alone. Tyson sees me and drops the grapes. "Brother!" Tyson jumps up and gives me a bear hug. My ribs feel like might crack, though it wasn't as bad as the first time he did it

"Hey Tyson! Good to see ya baby bro. How've you been?" Tyson lets me go. His face's serious.

"Lot to talk about." I nod.

"What about?" A trumpet blows in the background. The Romans are here. "Hey, I'll talk to you about what you need to tell me later. More friends are here." Tyson smiles again.

"Friends! Oh, where Ella?" Right on que, a squawk comes from outside. "Where's Tyson? Ella wants to see Tyson."

"Found her." I say. Tyson runs outside to see Ella. Cute kids.

I run up HalfBlood hill. Annabeth is next to Thalia's tree, which is right next to the camps entrance. Chiron is next to her. I take my spot and see the twelfth legion behind two people in purple cloaks, Reyna and Frank.

"Hey guys!" I shout and wave. Frank waves back. Reyna sways him, and Annabeth does the same to me. "What?" I ask. "Just welcoming them." Annabeth smirks and rolls her eyes. The twelfth legion comes up to us. Reyna and Frank step forward. "Welcome back buddy!" I give Frank a friendly handshake.

"Hey Percy! How've you been?"

"Swell. You?"

"Just great! How's Annabeth, oh wait she's right there. Hey there Annabeth!" Reyna just stands there, watching us be all buddy buddy. I wave to her.

"Sup Reyna?" Reyna ignores me and turns to Chiron. From what I heard, Reyna used to have a crush on me. Guess she's taking it pretty hard by the fact I'm dating someone. She's the second one who liked me and I didn't realize. I really am stupid.

"Hello Chiron." She says.

"Miss Ramírez-Arellano." Chiron gives her a firm handshake. "It's an honor to have you back."

"It's an honor to be back sir." Reyna is pretty formal when it comes to this kind of stuff.

"We have a set of cabins set up for and the legion."

"Why did we bring the tents if they had cabins?" Someone from the back of the group shouts. Reyna turns, glares at everyone, then turns back to Chiron.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality Chiron."

"It's the least we could do." Chiron and Annabeth lead the legion to the cabins. I scan the crowd for any sign of Hazel or Jason.

"Percy!" Hazel pops out of no where and gives me a hug. I laugh and hug her back.

"Good to see ya Hazel. How've you been?"

"Great! I'm so happy we came back!"

"Haze!" Jason Grace flies out from the trees. "Oh, hey there Percy. What's up?"

"You." Hazel laughs. Jason smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Jason glides down to the ground. "Seriously, how've you been?"

"Awesome. You?"

"Just great. We finished three temples in the span of a few months! At this rate, we'll be getting to the stuff I planned for two years from now!"

"That's great!"

"Oh! Percy, have you seen Nico?" Hazel asks.

"He should be in Hades-" Hazel speeds away before I can finish. I could've said Hades palace for all she knew, or just Hades as in the Underworld. Apparently, Christians call Hell Hades sometimes. I don't know why. They don't believe in Hades, so why call it that?

"She's been really excited to see Nico." Jason says. "I kinda want to see him as well, though I need to find Piper."

"Last I saw her, she was at the dining pavilion setting up a banner."

"Man, you guys really prepared."

"Chirons been stressing trying to get everything sparkling." We laugh, then follow everyone else. It's nice to have the Romans back at Camp HalfBlood.

Hi! I hope enjoyed this story! This's my first fanfic, and I plan to add more chapters! This isn't just Percy Jackson, it's also Magnus Chase, The Kanes, and a new character I've created myself. Have an awesome day!


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus

"Hit the deck!" Someone shouts. I duck my head as an axe flies above my head. Close call. Thursdays are always the best days.

Alex stabs the person who threw the axe in the heart with her hotel sword. The person laughs.

"Good stab." They cough, then fall over, dead.

"Got another!" She shouts, wiping a bit of blood off her face.

Jack flies around and cuts someones head off.

"Oh, he's definitely dead!" Jack hums. The Sword of Summer flies around and stabs some more people. I'm gonna fell this later. Halfborn Gunderson decapitates someone.

"Best fun I've had all week!" Halfborn bellows.

"We get it, ya baboon, now go kill some more people! We could win this!" Mallory Keen knocks someone else's sword out of their hand and stabs them in the eye. They stumble backward, fall, and die. TJ wacks someone over the head with his musket. Someone sneaks up behind him.

"TJ, look out!" TJ turns, but's to late. The guy, instead of stabbing him in the back, stabs him in the heart. TJ laughs when he draws back the sword.

"Good stab." TJ falls backward, dead. I cringe. I know that he'll be okay, but even after a few months in Valhalla, it's still really hard to see my friends from Floor Nineteen dying. Mallory says something in Irish.

"We're down a person!" She shouts.

"We realize!" Alex shouts, dodging someone's axe. I tell Jack to follow a fellow einherji and stab him in the gut. He gives me a thumbs up, and dies. The fact that everyone's cool with the death is still slightly unnerving.

"Magnus, look out!" Mallory shouts. I turn. Another einherji swings his sword at me.

"Jack!" I call to my Sword. Jack flies right above my head and slices the einherji in half.

"I'm gonna need a polish later." Jack says, his blade covered in spilled blood.

"I'll give you one later after we finish the fight!"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, don't need to be mean about it." Jack flies around and stabs more people. I'm getting bored, so I take a sharp knife from the ground and charge at someone. They're turned away from me, so I stab them right in the back.

"Good job, whoever you are." The einherji wheezes, then falls face first. Everything's quiet. No ones fighting. Wait, no ones fighting? That's because there isn't anyone else to fight. Floor Nineteen killed everyone.

"We won!" Alex shouts, jumping up and down. "Yes yes yes yes yes!"

"I knew we could do it!" Mallory shouts. Halfborn gives Mallory a big bear hug. Jack flies in front of me.

"High blade!" He shouts. He attempts to do a high five with his blade, but I dodge it and pat the flat end. Alex walks over to me.

"Good job Maggie." She says. "I thought we'd loose for sure this time."

"Well, think again." I say, smiling. Alex's green hair was messy, and her green sweater vest had lots of tears in them.

"Magnus Chase!" Someone shouts my name. I look up and see Helgi, the hotel manager, standing by the entrance to the hotel from the battlefield.

"Magnus is in trouble!" Jack mocks me. Out of instinct, I grab Jack and change him back into pendant form. Big mistake. As soon as I put the rune stone on the chain necklace, I pass out.

 **Hey there! There's another chapter. Next up is Carter Kane! I don't think I'll be doing Sadie, just because I don't want to have to deal with that. Enjoy! =P**


	3. Chapter 3

Carter

"Duck!" I hit the deck. A khopesh flies above my head. It keeps going until it hits the wall.

"Sorry Carter!" Jeremy apologizes, getting the khopesh from the floor.

"It's okay." I say. "Just stop throwing it everywhere. You're going to stab someone on accident."

"Alright." Jeremy runs to his room here in Brooklyn House. The doors open and people flood inside.

School's out for the summer. Everyone got out for the half day they have today while I was here doing my schoolwork.

I'm homeschooled, so the idea of lockers, actual certified teachers, and school books is more than I can bear. Dad, also known as the body of Osiris, taught me what I needed to know.

Sadie, my younger sister, runs up to me.

"Hello brother." She says. Her British accent is almost gone. Sadie's sounding more and more American by the second.

"Hey Sadie." I give her a hug. We've decided hugs were the best hi things you can do.

"How was school?" I ask. Sadie smiles.

"Delightful. One jerk, Thomas, finally got caught for bullying some poor sixth grader, so he had to stay after school with a three hour detention!" It amazes me how Sadie can sound so excited about someone getting in trouble.

Walt, Sadies boyfriend (or boyfriends, however you want to put it), walks through the door. Sadie spots him, and waves. Walt waves back, then comes this way.

I'm not usually the protective older brother type, but ever since they started dating, I've had to make sure they remembered the rules.

"Hey Sadie." -he gives her a kiss on the forehead- "Hey Carter. How was your day?"

"It's been fine. Yours?"

"Great. That jerk Thomas from school got a three hour detention."

"I heard."

"Come on Walt." Sadie tugs his arm. "We need to find those summer reading books." Walt smiles at Sadie.

"Of course. What do you want to read? The Giver or Messenger?"

"The Giver sounds good, but what do you want to read?"

"Anything you want to read, I want to read." Even for a big bookworm like me, I don't know how they're being romantic over summer reading.

They walk off to the library.

"Remember curfew is at ten!" I shout at them. "And no purpling in front of the ankle biters!" The couple walk off into the library and shut the large wooden doors behind them.

"Carter!" About seven ankle biters, the younger ones here at Brooklyn House, attack me with hugs. I almost topple over. They all start trying to tell me stuff

"Carter, I drew a pony!"

"I got to go on the swing!"

"Miss. Salmons let me feed the class pet!"

These children are crazy, but they're my crazy children. No, that sounds like they're my biological kids. They're my crazy students. Ya, that sounds much better.

I respond with something to all the kids, then they scatter off.

I look at the main room. Everyone's being happy, socializing, and enjoying the start of summer vacation. It's nice to have the place full of life after the big fight with Chaos, the giant snake that's destined to swallow the sun. It's also nice to know that I won't be alone for most of the summer months.

My eyes land on Eric, the newest member of Brooklyn House, literally curled up into a ball in a corner. He's the descendant of Pepi II, and follows the path of Geb. Eric's thirteen, average height, with short black hair and blue eyes. His sun kissed skin makes him look like he's been at the beach his whole life. For some reason, he always wears sunglasses. He's very skinny, but not skin and bones like when I found him.

Poor kid's been alone most of his life, and he's very antisocial. Some days he won't say anything. He wouldn't eat anything at first, so Sadie forced him to and probably left him scarred.

Everyone here's tried to get to know him, but he barely makes a peep. I'm really the only one he feels comfortable talking to, an even so he barely says a word. He's opening up though. I sit next to him.

"Hey Eric."

"Hi Carter." He says in a very quiet voice. He doesn't look at me.

"Why you over here and not with everyone else?"

"I don't know. I just am."

"I think Jeremy's messing around with the khopesh's. If you want, I can ask if you want to join him."

"It's okay. I'm fine here." Eric really doesn't like it when he has to do hand eye coordinated stuff, like archery and darts. He must've seen Jeremy throwing them. Summer's going to be tough with all that. Something in the back of my head clicks.

"Well, we need to work on your school situation for next year." Eric turns into a smaller ball. Whenever I mention school, he gets kinda scared. Maybe he had to deal with bullies from school or something.

"Can't I just stay and be homeschooled like I've been doing?" He asks. I've been teaching him some things so that when he did go to school, he wouldn't be the dumb kid.

"Maybe. We'll have to see. But if not, what do you think you'll want your elective to be?"

"Elective?"

"Ya know music, art, drama, band, that kind of stuff." Eric shrugs.

"Art sounds okay, I guess." Art's usually the subject magicians on the path of Geb do.

"Alright, art it is."

"Are you really gonna send me to school?"

"Maybe. Don't get me wrong, I love having you around, but you need to learn to be a bit more social. School might help you do just that."

"No!" Eric looks at me. He seems scared.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just." -Eric takes a deep breath- "Please don't send me to school."

"Okay, okay. What's so bad about actual school?"

"It just, seems kinda scary, ya know?"

"Ya, totally." I really didn't. Eric really doesn't want to go to school. He's acting like if he does, something bad's gonna happen.

"So no real school?" Eric asks hopefully. The thirteen year old has such a wistful look that I'd hate myself if I said no.

"Sure. No real school." Eric smiles.

"Thank you so much Carter!" Eric gives me a hug. An actual hug. Whenever anyone tries to touch him, he'll get really scared and

skittish. I hug him back.

"No problem dude." Alright then. Looks like I'm gonna be a student and a teacher this next school year.


	4. Chapter 4

Andie

I limp in the woods, five littles surrounding me. The Minotaur was mad, I'll tell you that. He left me with some bad cuts, but I came out alive. I had to take the cloth from my shirt sleeves as makeshift bandages. Now my long sleeve shirt is now a tank top.

"Are you gonna be okay, Mommy?" Asks Charlie, my youngest son. He's four and the youngest of my triplets. His blonde hair and blue eyes sparkle even in the dark woods. His tan skin shines in the darkness. Of course, every child of Apollo does.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll be just fine."

"Are you sure, Aunt Andie?" Lizzie, my boyfriends half-sister asks. Her pitch black hair is all over her face. Tears come from her chocolate brown eyes and onto her ghostly pale cheeks. I'm not her real aunt, and even if Nicky and I were married I'd be her sister-in-law. The little daughter of Hades looks heartbroken, like she's the reason I got hurt. She's only six. She doesn't understand anything about the real world.

"I'll be okay, Lizzie. Lets just get back to camp." Camp isn't a summer camp type of camp. It's more like a war camp, but there isn't a war going on. I stumble and press my bad ankle hard on the ground to keep from falling. I take a sharp breath.

"Are you okay Mama?" Bianca, my oldest of the triplets, asks me. Her light brown hair is behind her ears, letting me see her face perfectly. Being a daughter of Ares, she's strong, but I can tell that behind her brown eyes she's holding back tears. I hold her tan hand.

"Ya. Just fine." At that moment, I wish Charlie had healing powers instead of plague powers. I can't change him, I know that, but I'd be great if he did at the moment. Silena, my middle child, bursts into tears. Silenas red hair is all over the place. Her green eyes are red and puffy. Her clear peach face is completely wet with tears.

"I'm sorry Mommy! It's our fault!"

"It's not your fault, honey. It's the Minotaurs." I take Silenas hand as well.

"If we didn't come out here, then you wouldn't have had to come and save us." Mino, my younger half-brother, looks like he's gonna cry too. The seven year olds black, almost blue hair is really messy. His sea green eyes threaten to spill tears onto his tan face.

"It's fine Mino. Lets get back to camp and then I'll be just fine." We go for a little while longer until we see a large wooden fence that surrounded the camps border. They're giant logs with a sharp top. We make our way to the gate. Up in the watchtower at the camps entrance, someone spots us.

"Who's there?" A husk voice asks us.

"It's fine Simon!" I shout up there. "Just me. I got the littles." Simon leans over the edge slightly.

"Andie? What happened?" A wind blows and Simons sandy blonde hair covers his eyes.

"Minotaur! Can you let us in?"

"Totally!" Simon pulls a lever and opens the gate. We all go into camp. The camp is a humongous valley. Around the edges are streams of water that irrigate the crops we use for food and other stuff.

Zach, my brother (he isn't really my brother. We just have the same pharaoh, Narmer, as our ancestor. It's complicated, so we just say we're brother and sister), is teaching some older littles how to shoot a bullseye. Charlie, my other half-brother, is demonstrating how to throw an axe at your target. I remember that it's Justins in the hunting group today. Vanessa must be inside the Cave or out in the field.

The Cave is what it sounds. It's a ginormous cave. Inside is a big main room which we call The Center. Off The Center is the littles room and the bigs room. There's also the kitchen, where we store most of our food and where we prepare it. People just eat wherever.

"Andie!" Nicky, my boyfriend, comes running towards us. The son of Hades looks just like his sister, with his pitch black hair and chocolate brown eyes, but his skin's a caramel color.

"Daddy!" Charlie, Bianca, and Silena shout.

"Nicky!" Lizzie and Mino shout. The littles run over and tackle Nicky. I laugh, standing in an awkward position to not put weight on my bad foot. Nicky laughs and hug them all. Nicky's a lover, but he'll be a fighter when he feels he needs to be. He stands up straight and look at me. His happy look turns into one of concern.

"What happened?" Nicky rushes over and looks at my arms, which are chocked full of cuts.

"Minotaur. That guy needs to get his anger issues under control." My humor didn't seem funny to Nicky at the moment.

"You need some help."

"Really?" I ask overdramaticly and sarcastically. "You mean just this and I need help?" Nicky smiles, then throws me over his shoulder. "Hey!" I protest, trying to get down.

"Come on." Nicky walks down the hill, his arms wrapped around my legs. He's pressing down on one of my deeper cuts, but I don't say anything, even though it burns like fire. The littles giggle and follow.

"Daddy caught you Mama." Bianca says. I laugh. She's only four. Nicky's the only dad Bianca, Silena, and Charlie have ever had. Their real dads (and mother, in Silenas case) are gods, and they abandoned them like all of our godly parents abandoned us. They realize that Nicky isn't their real dad, but he's a real enough dad for them. Nicky never minded. He instantly took them in as his kids, even though he was ten and I was nine then.

"I sure did." Nicky says. We go all the way to the Cave. "Hey John!" Nicky shouts. I can't see what's going on.

"Hey Nicky." I hear John say. "What's going on?" Nicky sets me down on one of the many leather couches. John, one of the many sons of Frey, sits opposite me.

"What happened to you?" John asks, coming over.

"Minotaur." That always explains why someone's hurt.

"Give me a sec. These look deep." John kneels down, his blonde hair in his face, and hovers his hand over one of the wounds on my left leg. He starts to glow a faint shade of blue. The pain in my leg slowly goes away. Once all the wounds on my left leg are gone, John moves his hands over to my right leg. My ankle feels alright again. That's the thing that hurt the most. I sigh in relief.

"Thanks John." I say.

"No problem Andie." Charlie climbs onto the back of the couch.

"Are you gonna be okay, Mommy?" He asks me.

"She's gonna be just fine." Nicky says, pulling Charlie off the back of the couch. "Why don't all of you run along?"

"We can't." Mino says.

"Why?"

"Andie said we couldn't play."

"I did not." I counter Minos false words. "I said you couldn't play when it's free time. You can play now if you want. Just stay within the perimeter this time." The littles cheer and run out of the Cave. John finishes healing me, says he needs to leave to go find his sister Susan, then runs out. The Center, which is usually bustling, is empty except for me and Nicky. Nicky sits next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder, and he puts his arm around me.

"You alright?" He asks.

"Ya. Just been a long day, and tonight's my dinner duty."

"I can take your shift if you want to get some rest."

"No, I'll be fine."

"That's what I said when it was my turn for archery duty. Guess who ended up doing it." I roll my eyes.

"Archery duty from last week doesn't matter, Diaz."

"To me it does."

"We're going to get in trouble at some point."

"As long as someone's doing it, it really doesn't matter to anyone."

"Matters to me. We're Heads, remember?"

"I remember. You're the one who helped start it."

"So were you. That's why we're Heads." Nicky kisses my on the forehead.

"Let me take it for tonight." I shake my head. I'm really tired, though I'm not going to admit it.

"I'll be fine."

"At least get some sleep."

"It's four thirty. It'll be dinner in two hours."

"Plenty of time."

"Not in my book." Nicky's quiet for a moment. My eyes start to droop.

"You sure about that?" Nicky asks quietly.

"Darn you, Diaz."

"I have a name, ya know." I'm dozing off.

"And I'll never forget it." I shut my eyes.

"Night Andie." Nicky's soft, comforting voice says as I drift off.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy

I cough my guts up. Not literally, but you know what I mean. Smoke comes out of the workshop. Hephaestus kids run out of the place. Jason and I decided to pay Leo, the head councilor of Hephaestus cabin and our friend, a visit. I tripped over something, accidentally knocking into Jason, who fell onto some engine thing that started to smoke. Leo shouted at everyone to get out when the smoke started to fill the room.

"Really?" Leo shouts at me and Jason. He stomps over to us, anger dominating his face. The other Hephaestus kids disperse with annoyed looks on their faces. "That was the new engine for the Agro two! The old one died, so I decided to make a better one and you two just blew it up!"

"Did it really blow up?" Jason asks.

"Well, I don't think so, but you broke something!"

"Sorry dude. If you want, I can throw some water in there-"

"Don't do that!" Leo shakes his head furiously. "We have other stuff in there that would be completely destroyed if you threw water on it, Bimbo!" I'm not really used to Leo being mad. He's usually his normal, happy self, but when he came back, he started acting kind different. He would get upset easily and wouldn't crack a joke. It really wasn't like him. I asked Calypso, who lived in one of the new cabins we made for children of the Titans, and she said she made Leo promise to not hide his emotions. I never knew Leo hid them, but I'm glad he's not anymore.

"Sorry Leo." Jason and I say in unison. Leo takes a deep breath.

"It's fine. Just don't go back in there unless you want to die by something shooting something at you. Didn't you read the sign?" I look at the door. Right there, on some white paper, it says, "Working on mechanical centaur. Please don't come in unless you would be fine with getting shoot with miniature arrows."

"We'll stay out next time." Jason says. I'm still trying to read the second to last word. Stupid dyslexia. Why couldn't they have made that in Greek?

"Good. Now, I'm gonna see if I can get this thing to stop smoking. Wish me luck!" Leo runs into the smoking workshop. Jason and I shrug and look around some more.

Piper had seen us and went ecstatic earlier, but then she was asked to help do something in Aphrodite cabin, so she had to leave. I've been following Jason around, just chilling. We pass by Hades cabin.

"Hey, can we check on Nico?" Jason asks. "I've been kinda worried about him."

"Sure thing." We walk up the steps and open the door to Hades cabin. It doesn't look like Draculas house now, but it's still mostly black, grey, and red. Inside, right smack dap in the middle of the room, Nico and Will are kissing. _Kissing!_ They don't notice us. Jason and I just stand there for a second, paralyzed. When they break apart, Nico gives a little giggle. Nico _never_ giggles. _Never_.

"What?" Will asks him with a smirk. "You want more?" Nico nods, and they kiss again. Jason shuts the door and we hightail it out of there. Once we're out of sight, we hold back our laughs. Ever since Nico said I wasn't his type (I don't know how. I'm everyone's type) and he started dating Will, I made a shipping squad that included Jason, Piper, Leo, and, on occasion, Annabeth.

"If Nico finds out," Jason says slowly. "We'll be going to an early grave, but we could tease them around if we wanted to." I give Jason a mischievous grin.

"You mean kissy lips and eyebrows for a month?"

"You bet." We high five each other at our discovery. Teasing Nico and Will (Solangelo, as we call them) is the best thing to do on any given day. A horn blows in the distance.

"Dinner! Race you there!" I run to the dining pavilion.

"Not fair, Jackson!" Jason chases me to the dining pavilion.

"Percy! Jason!" Nico storms over to us. Jason decided to join me and Tyson for dinner. Chiron didn't mind, seeing as we're hosting the Romans and they needed an extra table for the people who didn't don't have or want to sit at the table with their half siblings.

"Hey Nico!" Jason stands up and gives Nico a hug. Nico pushes him away.

"How much did you two see?" Nico hisses.

"See?" Tyson asks, confused.

"Not you Tyson." Nico waves him away. "I mean Percy and Jason."

"Whatever could you mean?" I ask sarcastically.

"We've been exploring camp all day." Jason says, also sarcastically. This results in Nico summoning about twenty skeletons to chase us around until the campfire. I found Tyson in tears at the dining pavilion. Jason went on ahead to the campfire.

"Big brother Percy left me!" He wails.

"I'm really sorry Tyson." I say. I tousle his hair. He looks up at me. His face is covered with tears.

"Why you leave?" He asks.

"Well, I didn't want to be dragged into the Underworld with the skeletons, now did I?" Tyson nods. His face looks concentrated, like he's trying to remember something.

"What's up, Tyson?" I ask.

"Daddy wanted me to tell you something." Dad? What would Dad need to tell me? My father, Poseidon, is the sea god. As far as anyone knows, Tyson and I are his only children.

"Something about more demigods." More demigods?

"What do you mean?" Someone screams from the campfire.

"WHERE'S PERCY JACKSON?!" A very loud, very angry voice asks. Oh geez. I know that voice.

"Gods, what does Ares want?" I signal for Tyson to follow, and we run over to the campfire.

Standing right in front of the fire and a bunch of cowering kids is Ares, the god of war. His clothes, scratch that, his armor, is scratched up and torn. His helmet is halfway on his head. Ares isn't wearing his usual sunglasses, revealing pits with burning red flames. All the campers are scared, even the Ares kids.

"I'm right here Ares." I say. Ares turns to me. Pure anger is on his face.

"Get over here ya punk!" He shouts at me. Holy Hera, Ares is scary at the moment. I walk over to him.

"What?" I ask in a snarky tone. Ares doesn't comment on that.

"You better take one of my kids with you, Jackson." What? Why'd he call me a bimbo?

"To?" I ask, confused. Ares grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me off the ground swiftly. Someone shrieks behind me.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I MEAN!" The flames in Ares eye sockets are raging.

"I-I really don't!" My voice falters. Ares is really scary.

"That pathetic excuse for a brother was supposed to tell you!" My blood boils. What did he just call Tyson?

"What?" I ask angrily.

"Did Barnacle Beard not tell him to tell you, loser?"

"Tell me what?"

"THE TRIBE!" Ares shouts, then calls me something mean in Greek.

"What tribe?"

"The one you and the other eleven are supposed to go find, befriend, and bring here."

"Thanks for summing it up. No. No one's told me." Ares shoves me to the ground. Clarrise, Ares daughter, steps between us.

"Father, calm down." She says.

"Clarrise!" Ares seems overjoyed. "Yes, you'll go!"

"What?" Ares hug his daughter. He lets her go, quickly pulls a bunch of papers out of somewhere, and throws them to me.

"Everything you'll need to know. Get the people on the list." Ares disappears into the fire. Everyone's quiet. Chiron comes over.

"Everyone alright?" He asks. Everyone silently says yes. I get up and look at the papers. The first one is a map with a set of coordinates. The second is a list of names. The last one looks like some kind of task sheet.

"What might those be?" Chiron asks me. I hand them to him. Chiron examines the papers.

"What do you think, Chiron?" Clarise asks. Chiron takes a deep breath.

"Looks like we're having a quest with twelve people."

"Twelve?" I ask. "What's so important that we need twelve people?"

"Why don't we get the people, then I'll explain it to all of you?" Clarise and I nod. Chiron turns to everyone. "We have been asked by the gods to go on a quest with twelve people. This quest is confidential, so only the names of the people I call may know what it is." Everyone agrees.

"Who are they?" Someone asks. Chiron looks at the list of names.

"Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase. Grover Underwood. Jason Grace. Piper McLean. Hazel Levesque. Frank Zhang. Leo Valdez. Reyna Ramírez-Arellano. Clarise La Rue. Nico Di Angelo. And finally, Will Solace." Everyone Chiron called comes down. "All of you, to the Big House." We all say yes sir.

"Romans, to the cabins." Reyna calls. Everyone disperses.

Grover and Juniper kiss each other goodbye, and Leo gives Calypso a quick squeeze before he rushes over to us.

Looks like we have another quest. Why are we always dragged into everything?


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus

I groan and open my eyes. I'm in my hotel room. I have clothes on, which means I didn't die.

It comes back to me. We won. Floor Nineteen one this week. I smile. Nothing could make me sad right now.

The door in the open air atrium swings open. Helgi enters, then slams the door. His face has every emotion known to man on it.

"Magnus!" He shouts, walking into the room. I hop out of bed.

"What's up?" I ask groggily.

"Just about the most important thing ever! I can't believe you fell asleep when I tried to tell you!"

"Ragnock started?" I ask, scared. The entire point of Hotel Valhalla was to keep people who died a heroes death to help when Ragnock comes. That's the most important thing to _anyone_.

"Even more important than that!"

"What could be more important than Ragnock?" Helgi sighs, like he's explained this a hundred times today.

"I'll explain everything to you and your friends. To my office, now." Helgi turns on his heels and walks out. I stand in silence for a moment. "NOW!" Helgi shouts from the hallway. I rush out of my room. This's going to be interesting.

Helgi leads me to his office. Inside is Alex, Samirah Al-Abbas, Hearthstone, and Blitzen.

"What's going on?" Blitz demands. "I was working on a new design for iron armor and then I ended up here!"

Hearth signs, _And I was doing rune magic._

"I can get caught for sneaking out of school!" Sam cries. She's still in her school uniform, meaning that Helgi pulled her out of class.

"I was being lazy!" Everyone stares at Alex. "What? That's what I was doing."

"Im sorry to pull you from your activities and I promise you will go back to them in a second. I need to tell you about something the _gods_ want you to do." Everything's quiet.

What would the gods want us to do? Have we not been through enough lately? I mean, I think that we should get a break until Ragnock.

"What do they want now?" Alex groans. Helgi sneers at her.

"They have a special task for you, Mr. Fierro-"

"Miss." Alex corrects him. "My pronouns are she and her at the moment." Helgi looks like he wants to punch Alex.

"Fine. Miss Fierro. They have a special task for you, and you should be grateful that the gods have bestowed it upon you."

"What? You want to go or something?" Helgi laughs. The rest of us exchange confused looks. Helgi stops laughing abruptly.

"No. I'd prefer to be as safe as I can. But you can definitely handle it! Why don't I brief you?" Helgi walks over to his desk. Everyone crowds around it. Helgi pulls some papers out of his desk drawers. One's a map, another's a list of names, and the last one has a lot of words in cursive.

 _What are the papers for?_ Hearth asks. Alex pulls one off the desk.

"Why's my name on here?" Helgi snatches the paper back from Alex.

"This was the list of people the gods asked me to find to do this task. Now, do you want me to explain or do you want to keep running your mouths?"

"Explain." We all say in unison.

 _This better be good,_ Hearth signs.

"Very well. There's a group of demigods and magicians that the gods have asked you to find-"

"Magicians?" Sam asks.

"Yes, magicians."

"Like the ones that pull rabbits out of hats?" I ask.

"No you idiot! Not those kinds! They're Egyptian magicians."

"Egyptian?" Blitz asks.

"Yes, Egyptian. Now, are there anymore questions on the first sentence I've said about this mission?"

"Ya." Alex says. Helgi glares at her. Alex ignores it. "Why do we need to find them?"

"I was just about to explain that. Now, these demigods and magicians are very powerful, probably more powerful than all of our gods combined." There's a silence.

Hearth asks, _How is that even possible?_

"It's possible because they are not just children of Norse gods, but of many other gods, like Greek and Roman."

"You mean that there're more of them?" Sam asks. She seems surprised, scared even, but I detected a little hope in her voice. She's Muslim, so she believes in Allah, the Muslim God. Maybe she was thinking he didn't exist thanks to the Norse gods, or maybe she knows something about it.

I haven't told anyone about Annabeth, my cousin, being a Greek demigod. I'm the only one that knows about the other gods, until now. I hope she's not being dragged into this as well.

"Yes. There are Greek, Roman, and Egyptian gods, and those are the ones that we know of. There could be thousands of them that are in hiding." Sam smiles.

"Okay. So why do we need to find them?" I ask.

"All the gods need them. Some of them we can live without, but there's six that we need more than anyone else."

"So are we getting everyone or those six?" Blitz asks.

"You'll be getting the entire group. Each one is strong in there own way, whether it be smarts, strength, whatever it may be. But we need those six the most. It wouldn't matter if a few died as long as we have them."

"So you're saying that everyone but those six can die and it wouldn't matter?" I ask. No one deserves to die, not even the lowest of thieves. I've seen the places they could end up, and most of them won't end up here in Valhalla.

"Sadly, yes, Mr. Chase. I'm not expecting you to go kill all of them, but don't get yourselves killed trying to save a few that don't matter." What's wrong with this guy? No one should die! Everyone deserves an equal chance at life.

 _Where do we find them?_ Hearth asks. Helgi hands him the map.

"This's where you'll find them." He points to somewhere on the map. I can't see. Hearth nods.

 _I think we'll need this._ Hearth signs, then folds the paper up and puts it into his pocket.

"One more thing." Helgi says. "This group of people hate the gods with a passion. I suggest you don't say you're doing this on your own free will."

"Oh, no need to tell us that." Alex says. "I don't want to go at all, but it's looking like I'm gonna have too."

"That's the spirt! You all leave tomorrow morning. Dwarf, elf, you can find somewhere to sleep besides the lobby. Don't be surprised if you run into some people along the way."

"'Some people?'" Blitz asks.

"Oh, you'll figure out what I mean by that later." Helgi grins an evil grin, then forces us out. We all stand outside his office.

"So, another adventure?" Sam asks us.

"Looks like it." I say. This's going to be a long trip.


	7. Chapter 7

Carter

"No Carter. It's supposed to go here." Cathy points her finger to the foot of a dog picture I'm coloring in a coloring book.

"You're right. Thanks for catching me, Cathy." Cathy beams at me, proud of her accomplishment of telling me where to use the blue crayon. I color the foot of the dog blue, just so she feels like she's done something.

Cathy, a bright four year old with tan skin, dirty blonde hair, and big brown eyes who's following the path of Thoth, is another ankle biter who came here about a year ago. The little ones forced me to come and color with them after talking with Eric. He didn't seem to mind, and he stayed in his corner.

I finish coloring the feet of the dog blue. I pick up a green crayon.

"Where do I put this?" I ask Cathy. Cathy examines my picture. She puts her finger on the tail.

"Here." She instructs me.

"Got you. Thanks Cathy."

"You're welcome!" Cathy goes back to scribbling all over her dolphin. Markus, a five year old with dark red hair, brown eyes, and peachy skin. He holds up a picture of a cat that has orange crayon all over it.

"Look Carter! I colored the kitty!"

"Ya. Looks amazing! You're really a good artist."

"Am I a good artist?" Cathy asks me.

"Of course. All of you are." Markus sets the picture on my leg.

"Have it." He says.

"Thanks Markus." I take the picture. "I'll put this in my room." Markus smiles. He has a gap where is top right tooth should be. Markus runs off. Cathy puts down her crayon and follows him. Sadie takes her seat and plops down right next to me.

"You'd make a great dad." She comments. Really? A dad?

"More like I don't want them to start having a fit." Sadie laughs.

"Come on. You've got a fatherly side to you. Everyone can see it." I really don't think I'm the fatherly type (No Sadie, I'm not saying it for everyone to disagree with me. I actually don't think I am.).

"Whatever." Something knocks on the front door. Everyone exchanges confused glances. No one ever knocks. Sadie and I get up and peek out one of the windows. A girl stands outside. It's Zia! (Shut up Sadie. I don't need the tree song at the moment)

"It's just Zia." I say to everyone. Everyone gives a sigh of relief. I go to the door and open it up. Zia smiles at me.

"Hello Carter." She says.

"Hey Zia. I thought you were still in Egypt."

"Oh, I was."

"Then why are you in Brooklyn?" Zias face turns serious.

"Important business with the House of Life." Sadie groans. She somehow materialized next to me without me knowing.

"What did we do now?" She asks. Zia gives her a confused look.

"Nothing. Lector Amos just requests you, Walt Stone, and Eric Christensen." So that's Eric's last name. I always wondered, but he only introduced himself as Eric.

"You know you can just call him our uncle or Amos, right?" Said asks. I elbow her. "No need to get feisty, brother."

"Why does he need us?" I ask Zia.

"That's classified. Now, I used a different portal, so we should get going." Zia steps inside without asking and runs up the stairs to the roof.

"Can you give us a second?" Sadie calls her. "Your girlfriend won't give us a bloody minute, Carter." I blush furiously. Zia and I haven't made us official yet, so I don't know whether she wantfs anyone to call us that.

"Where's Walt?" I ask. I already know where Eric is. He's still in his corner.

"Still in the library. I'll fetch him." Sadie walks to the the library. I look at Zia. She's at the top step with an impatient look on her face.

"Give me a sec." I say, then go to Eric.

"Where we gonna go?" Eric asks, standing up. Guess he heard us.

"The House of Life to see my uncle. Apparently he wants to come visit." Visit sounded better than what it probably is, but if I say he summoned us then he'd start getting jumpy.

"Okay. We going now?"

"Yep. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." We head head over to Zia. Eric has a little trouble with the stairs, but he always does and he's always fine. Sadie walks out of the library with Walt.

"What's going on this time?" He asks us.

"Classified." Zia says plainly, then goes up to the roof. We all exchange looks, except Eric, who's still wearing the sunglasses, and we all go to the roof.

On the roof is where we usually use the portal. Zia summons the large sand portal.

"What's so important?" Walt asks.

"Lector Amos will explain it." Zia makes Sadie, then Walt go through. Eric hesitates.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. Eric just looks slightly to the side of the portal.

"It's just, I don't know how to use it." Of course. I haven't showed him how a portal works.

"Just walk through the portal, and it'll take you to the House of Life."

"Hurry up." Zia urges us. "It isn't going to stay open much longer."

"Can you go first? Just so I know how to do it." Odd request. I just shrug and walk through.

I pop out in the hallway just outside the Pharaohs chamber. The memories of the gods are on both sides of the hallway. The purple hue of everything's thanks to the war we had with Chaos. Sadie and Walt are waiting on the edge of the carpet so everyone else can come through.

Eric falls through. Literally, he falls over on his face. (Stop snickering. Sadie. It's mean.) Eric's sunglasses skitter across the floor. Zia walks through, almost stepping on Eric, but narrowly missing him. The sand portal closes behind Zia.

"Are you okay?" I ask, helping Eric up.

"Ya." He says. Eric keeps his eyes shut. "Where are my sunglasses?" Walt picks up Eric's sunglasses and hand them to him. Eric takes them and puts them on. "Thanks."

"Why do you even need them?" Zia asks. "I mean, it's pretty dim in here." It's true. Everything's pretty dim.

"I just like them on." Eric says. He starts swirling his thumb around his index finger. That means he's really nervous. Maybe Zia scares him. She certainly did when I met her clay clone.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Ya. Lets go meet your uncle." Eric starts walking in the opposite direction of the door.

"Wrong way, Eric." Sadie says. "Use your eyes."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Eric seems a little upset at Sadies tone. I glare at her.

"What?" She asks innocently.

"Never mind." We go into the Pharaohs Chambers. No one's in the throne room. Zia walks behind the throne to the Battle room.

Inside the Battle Room is my uncle Amos.

"Afternoon, Uncle Amos." Sadie says to him. Amos looks at us and smiles. Sadie runs up to Amos and gives him a hug.

"Good to see you, Sadie." He says. Amos looks at me. "Hello _Pharaoh_ Carter." Amos keeps reminding me I'm not Pharaoh. He means it as a nice thing, but it just makes me nervous. I rule Egypt. That's kinda scary.

"Hello Lector Amos." Amos rolls his eyes. He pats my head.

"These two must be Eric and Walt." Amos glances at Walt. "Or would you prefer Anubis?"

"Walt's fine." Walt never cares whether people call him Anubis or Walt, though he prefers Walt.

"I presume you're being good to my niece." Over protective uncle time. Walt glances at Sadie for confirmation.

"Very good." Sadie answers Amos. Walt takes Sadies hand in his.

"None of that." Amos makes Walt let go of Sadies hand.

"Uncle Amos." Sadie complains.

"I'm not going to have this." Amos is being substitute Dad at the moment. My heart throbs. Dad died as the host of Osiris, making him Osiris, king of the Underworld. Not the best to have to visit the Underworld just to see him and Mom.

"This's Eric." I introduce him to Amos. Amos smiles.

"Nice to meet you Eric. I'm Lector Amos, Sadie and Craters uncle." Amos holds out his hand. Eric doesn't seem to notice. He just looks at Amos. "Not much of a hand shaker?" Eric seems startled.

"Oh, no sir. Just didn't notice." Eric sticks out his hand and they shake hands. That's odd. He was staring right at him. I look at him for a second. I wonder if he's okay.

Amos lets go of Eric's hand.

"Now, down to business." Amos goes to the war table. There are three papers. One has a lot of words in cursive writing, another's a list of names, and the last one is a map.

"What's been going on?" Sadie asks.

"The gods have requested you to go on a special mission."

"Special mission?" Eric asks.

"Yes. It's very big."

"Well, then tell us." Sadie crosses her arms. Amos explains to us first that there are other gods besides the Egyptian ones. Sadie and I already knew that, but it came as a big surprise to Walt and Eric.

"Really?" Eric asks. "Like the Greek and Roman ones?"

"Don't forget Norse." Zia adds.

"No way." Walt says.

"Yes way." I say. "I've met two Greek demigods. They're cool."

"When?" Zia asks. Oh shoot. Sadie and I never told them. Percy, Annabeth, Sadie, and I thought it would be best if no one knew.

"It doesn't matter now." Amos says. He goes on to explain our mission. We need to go to some island in the Bermuda Triangle, which has a group of demigods and magicians, befriend them, and bring the magicians with us. Amos also says that there are six main ones that must come back.

"So, only those six really matter?" I ask.

"That seems to be the case."

"So everyone else is just a bonus." Sadie comments.

"Looks like it."

"When do we go?" Eric asks nervously.

"Tomorrow morning. You can sleep in the guests quarters tonight." Amos sends us off. Looks like we have a new adventure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Warning, cussing in this one. I forget if I told y'all already, but there will be some slightly not child appropriate things, but it'll be fine. Anyway, enjoy!**

Andie

 _Everything's burning. The monsters surround us. Somehow, they invaded camp without a fight to get inside. Charlie, Bianca, and Silena lay dead on the ground along with the other bodies. Zach's being strangled by an empousa. Justin's drowning in the water by the fields. My older brother Charlie is burning in the fire. Vanessa's being thrown all over the place by the Minotaur. Nicky's fighting some zombies that are definitely not on our side._

 _How did they get into camp? It doesn't matter now. I need to help everyone. Something approaches me. It's a boy. He looks so much like Justin, except his skin's lighter. He has to be a son of Poseidon._

 _"I'm so sorry." He says quietly. "We never meant for this to happen." Slowly, his features change. His jet black hair changes into blonde. His sea green eyes turn into hazel ones. His upset face turns into a happy one, but it's crying. My dead brother Theseus stands before me._

 _"They're coming, sis." He says in an insane tone. "Everyone's coming to kill us. Would you trust them? I wouldn't, and you know I'm totally sane." Theseus cackles madly._

 _"Go away!" I shout at him. "You're dead! It took you!"_

 _"Oh, yes it did, but why would I go crazy in front of you, Andie? I mean, you're only a child. Not old enough to understand."_

 _Suddenly, we're back in that alleyway. I'm a defenseless six-year-old again. Theseus cackles once more._

 _"Stop!" I shout at him, my voice higher than it is now. "Stop Theo! You're scaring me!"_

 _"Oh, what a poor little thing you are, Andromeda. Come give your big brother a hug." He opens his arms, which are twisted weirdly._

 _"No! Get away!"_

 _"I'm never going to leave you, Andie. Just please remember me like I was before this. Now, come give your big brother a hug." He pulls out a knife. "I'll stab you in the back so you won't see."_

"Andie! Andie, wake up!" I wake up. It's dark. I'm breathing fast. I'm in my bed in the bigs room. The figure of Justin, my older half brother, is holding me down. His hands are holding my arms down and his legs are over mine. I start crying. This was one of the worst nightmares I've had yet.

"It's okay." Justin says. He pulls me into a hug. "Everything okay, Andie. Nothing's gonna hurt you." I cry into his shirt. "What was it this time?" He asks quietly. I explain the dream to him. Justin lowers me down, not letting me go, and lies is down. I keep crying.

"Why does this always happen?" I sob.

"You know why. We're demigods. Our lives suck." Justin throws a little humor into his voice. I nod. "What? Not even a chuckle?" I force up a small laugh to make him think I'm not as bad as I am.

"Thanks Justin." I say quietly. I force myself to hold back my tears. I need to pull myself together.

"It's okay. You want me to leave you be?" I shake my head.

"If you want to, you can go."

"Nah, I'll stay." I wade up a little bit of his shirt in my hand, just to make sure he won't leave me.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you, Andie. Now, try to go back to sleep." I shut my eyes and try to steady my breathing. It was just a nightmare. I've gotten them ever since I got out of Tartarus for the third time. It isn't real.

After a little while, I can feel Justin kiss my forehead.

"Night sis." He says very quietly. He slowly gets up. I hear something bumping into something else.

"Shit." Justin whispers. He cusses. A lot. I hear Justin leave. I hate that he's always up late for my sake.

After I came back from Tartarus, again, I started having even worse nightmares than the first two times. Justin, being my older brother, has stayed up late every night just to make sure I was okay. He's a good brother.

I open my eyes, just barely, and check my surroundings. There are way more bigs here than littles, so some of the beds were attached to the walls. There are ladders so you can climb up to your bed. I'm on one of the bottom beds, because I was here before lots of others.

Justin, Zach, Vanessa, Charlie (not my child), Nicky, and me were the ones who made the camp. Theseus had died a little before that.

There's some hushed voices talking somewhere. I shut my eyes and strain my ears to hear what they're saying.

"I'm getting kinda worried." One voice says.

"Oh, and I'm not?"

"I'm just saying. She came out of Tartarus only a month ago. I know she's strong, but I'm scared she might be hiding some stuff from us."

"No way. Andie never hides anything from us."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you mad, but what if she's lying to us about some stuff that happened?"

"I mean, who wouldn't? She's been through that hell three times. Who would say every little detail?"

"Andie did the first two times. This time it wasn't as descriptive. Any idea what could've happened?"

"Not sure. This nightmare wasn't like the other ones though. Everyone was dead, except for us."

"I just don't want for Andie to keep herself shut just so we don't worry. You know she'll do that."

"Shut up. She'd never do that."

"Remember the bruises?"

"Shut up Zach."

"I guess you don't remember the cuts either."

"I said shut up, you motherfucker."

"I'm just saying."

"You press my little sister for details, you're dead."

"She's my sister too."

"You're very distant relatives, not brother and sister."

"She's my sister as far as I'm concerned."

"I said shut up Zach." There a silence.

"Justin-"

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Silence.

"Alright. Night Justin."

"Night Zach." Everything's quiet now. Nothing. I feel something crawl into bed with me. I open my eyes. Nicky's smiling at me.

"You alright?" He asks me quietly. He was on the night shift tonight. Nicky usually sleeps with me now, seeing as I have all these nightmares. I nod. "Good. Have nightmares again?" I nod again, and snuggle next to Nicky. He pulls me into his arms.

"Night shift alright?" I whisper.

"Ya. Found an earth born holding a pretty fat pig, so I think I know what's for breakfast in the morning." I laugh quietly. Nicky starts drawing small circles in the middle of my back.

"Darn you Diaz." I say sleepily. I always get tired when he does this.

"Darn you Winters." We chuckle softly. Darn you has been our little joke for some reason. I don't remember where we even got it from. I feel my eyes start to droop.

"Why don't you get some more sleep?" He suggests, still drawing the circles on my back. I take a deep breath. I'll be okay, I assure myself. _What if you're not?_ My conscience asks. _What if you go to sleep and have more nightmares, or, even worse, have no nightmares but never wake up? You'll leave everyone behind._ I nuzzle my head into Nickys chest.

"You're gonna be okay. Try to get some sleep." Nicky whispers into my ear, as if he can hear my thoughts. I take another deep breath, and shut my eyes. I'll be okay.

Something jumps onto the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Breakfast!" Nicky and I groan. Every. Single. Morning. Oh well. Charlie just likes to feel like he's useful.

"We're up, we're up." I say. Nicky sits up and stretches.

"How about tomorrow you let Mommy and Daddy sleep, Charlie?" He asks.

"No." Charlie crosses his arms.

"Why?" I ask, pulling him into a hug.

"'Cause Uncle Charlie said he'd take me hunting if you said I could." I sigh. Charlie, my other older half brother, has been wanting to take Charlie Jr. on his first hunting trip. I can't believe I named my child after my brother. It gets so confusing. Oh well, Nicky and I asked what we should name them and this's what we got. I don't really care. I'm fine with Charlie Jr.

"I don't think so." I say. Charlie crosses his arms and puts on a pouty face.

"Why?" He asks in a whinny voice. I mimic him.

"Because I said so." I say in the same tone. Charlie laughs. He'll laugh at just about anything.

"Hey Andie? Nicky? You two awake?" Vanessa, my best friend, walks into the room. She's sixteen, tall, has reddish brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She's wearing a red and purple sundress.

"Ya, thanks to this one." I tickle Charlie in the stomach. He giggles.

"Not my tummy, Mommy!" He squeals.

"Oh really, then how about here?" I tickle him under his arm. Charlie howls with laughter. His high pitched voice echoes throughout the large room.

"Mommy, stop tickling me!" He squeaks. I stop and give him a big hug. "Eskimo kisses!" Charlie shouts. He and I rub our noses together. It's our thing.

"Can I get in on this?" Nicky asks. Charlie pops off me and throws himself at Nicky. Nicky stands up, puts Charlie under one arm, and shouts, "Super Charlie to the rescue!" He makes some sound effects from his mouth and 'flies' Charlie around the room. Charlie laughs.

"Super Charlie to da rescue!" Vanessa laughs.

"You guys are the perfect family." She says, sitting down on my bed.

"We aren't perfect. We don't need to be perfect to love each other." Vanessa gives me a squeeze. She's the closest thing I have to an older sister.

"Look, Aunt Essa!" Charlie shouts as Nicky zooms him back to the bed.

"We're coming in for a landing." Nicky says, sounding like an astronaut through the space suit. Nicky makes some more sound effects, then lands Charlie onto the bed.

"Again! Again!" Charlie jumps up and down.

"Not right now, Charlie." Nicky says. "Let Mommy and me get dressed and eat breakfast, then we can fly some more. That sound good?" Charlie smiles in reply. He jumps off the bed and runs out of the room, his bear feet slapping against the stone floor.

"I'll let you two get changed." Vanessa says, standing up. "See y'all at breakfast!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a little while. I've had a slight writers block :( I have now overcome it and have written this! Tell me what you think, if you want me to add anything or if you have any ideas for new stories you'd like me to write! Now, enjoy this chapter!**

Percy

We all gather in the meeting room in the Big House. Everyone stands around the table, which is a ping pong table.

Everyone's really tense. After what just happened with Ares, we're all really shaken up. Clarise seems to be the worst of all of us. She's visibly shaking, and her eyes are wide, even after a few minutes. Clarise looks like she's either gonna pass out or have a panic attack. All that from getting a hug from her dad? That doesn't seem right.

"So," Chiron says. "I think we all know why we're here." Everyone nods. "Good. Now, I'm going to read off this sheet, and after we'll discuss."

Chiron reads off the sheet of paper with the mission. It talks about some demigods and magicians (Annabeth and I exchanged a glance), how they're really powerful, that we really only need six of them, and that there're other gods.

"There are Norse and Egyptian too?" Leo asks.

"It seems to be that way." Chiron says.

"Did you know about this, Chiron?" Annabeth asks.

"No, but from what I do know, you know something about it, Miss Chase and Mr. Jackson." We all look at Annabeth and me. Gods, we're going to die.

"What does he mean by this?" Reyna asks. Oh gods, we're even more dead.

"Well," I start. "Ya see-"

"My cousin's a Norse demigod and Percy and I met two Egyptian magicians." Annabeth says that so quickly that everyone needs a moment to process it.

I knew about Carter and Sadie, the magicians we met not to long ago, but Annabeths cousin? I knew she had an uncle and a cousin in Boston, but I never knew that he or she was a Norse demigod. Why didn't she tell me this?

"And you two told no one because?" Reyna asks. She's giving us her death stare. Okay, I need to give my offerings to Hades right away.

"We swore to the Egyptians we wouldn't say anything so that anything bad wouldn't start, and my cousins heritage was meant to be a family secret." Annabeth and Reyna have a stare off.

"Okay, calm down ladies." Frank says. "It doesn't matter at the moment-"

"It does, Frank." Reyna interrupts. "What else might the Greeks be hiding from us?"

"That's all we know. We swear." Annabeth says.

"Why are you making promises for Percy?" Reyna asks questioningly.

"Do you honestly expect Percy to hide _anything_ from me?" Annabeth asks. My heart throbs. It's true. I tell her everything, yet she didn't trust me enough to tell me about her cousin. And the way she said it made me sound like a pawn, like I was only a toy. That hurt even more.

The hurt must be visible, cause when Annabeth looks at me, she immediately says, "I didn't mean it like that, Percy." I look away and don't respond. I don't feel like talking at the moment.

"Never mind." Hazel says. "Lets just get back to the task at hand."

"Like where are these people?" Nico asks. No one jumps. Everyone's gotten used to him by now.

"Ares has been gracious enough to give us a map." Chiron picks up the map. "It's on an island, so it's only fair that Percy looks at memorize the coordinates." Chiron hands me the map. The islands in one of the worst places ever. It's not as bad as Tartarus, but it's the second worse in my book.

"No." I say, slamming the map on the ping pong table. "No. I'm not going. None of us are leaving to go there."

"Where is it?" Jason asks.

"Doesn't matter. We aren't going."

"Percy, where's the island?" Hazel asks. I take the map, go the the window, and through it out. The wind catches it and blows it away.

"What in the name of Jupiter was that for?" Reyna demands.

"No one's going." I say firmly. "I almost lost Annabeth there, Grover got captured and taken there, Tyson almost got stabbed, and I made Reyna loose her home without knowing it. I'm not letting anything else bad happen to any of my friends."

"Sea of Monsters?" Grover asks quietly. I nod.

"Percy, it wasn't that bad-" Annabeth starts.

"Not that bad?" I ask. I'm getting really angry. "Not that bad! Annabeth, we all almost died about a hundred times a day! Remember the Syrns? Remember Luke almost killing Tyson?" Annabeth cringes. Luke was like an older brother to her, and I know it's a touchy subject, but I can't take it. She's acting like everything's okay when it isn't.

"Percy-"

"No. I'm not gonna risk it, Annabeth. If the gods want to go get those people, they can go get them!"

"Percy, shouting isn't gonna help anything."

"Maybe it helps me feel like I'm getting my point across."

"Okay," Clarise says. "Both of you, calm down."

"We aren't going." I insist.

"The gods want us to." Will says.

"Then I'm guessing you want to die and take Nico with you."

"That's enough!" Nico shouts, getting out of his seat. "You leave Will out of this!"

"Shut up, Nico!" Nico takes a step back, almost falling over his chair.

"Percy, you need to calm down, or we'll be going out to sea anyway." Piper says. I realize something's tugging at my gut. That only happens when I'm summoning water. I turn to the window and see water seeping through. I force the water back out the window.

A piece of paper flies through the window and onto my face. I take it off. It has writing in black ink. It says, _Ya better go, punk._ I flip it over. It's the map. Clarise snatches it away from me before I can do anything to it.

"Fine!" I shout, still angry. "If all of you want to go die, be my guest!"

"Percy, please, try to think straight." Annabeth pleads.

"I feel like I'm being smarter than a certain daughter of Athena right now." Annabeth looks really upset. It takes everything I have to not comfort her. I leave the Big House.

I walk about three steps off the porch when I hear someone shout, "Percy, wait!" I turn and see Annabeth running towards me. I wait until she catches up to me. She has tears running down her face. _I made her cry._ That goes through my head a mile a second. _I made Annabeth cry._

"I'm sorry." She sobs. Sorry? She's sorry? Why would Annabeth be sorry? "I'm sorry I never told you, and that I thought the Sea of Monsters is nothing." Annabeth sniff and wipes a tear from her eye with the back of her hand. It's harder for me to not hold her than it was to survive Tartarus. I'm the worst person in the world. I made my girlfriend cry.

"It's okay." I say quietly. "I just need to cool off." I try to turn and leave, but Annabeth grabs my wrist.

"Please don't be mad at everyone else. If you want to be mad at anyone, just be mad at me."

"Annabeth, let me go."

"Percy I mean it, please don't be mad at anyone else but me."

"I know what you're playing at, Annabeth. You want me to turn all my anger at you, but you know I can't get angry at you, so I'll stop being angry." Annabeths eyes grow wide.

"How did you-"

"I'm not that stupid." I jerk my hand out of her grip and run.

"Percy, come back!" I hear Annabeth running after me. I run to the lake and jump in. I look up at the surface. Annabeth's on the dock, looking into the lake trying to find me.

"Percy!" Her watery voice calls to me. I swim deeper into the lake until I hit the bottom. I can't hear Annabeths voice anymore. That thought really scares me. I want to swim back up, hold her tight, and tell her that everything's my fault and that she should be mad at me, but I force myself to stay at the bottom of the lake.

I want to drown. I want to stop breathing the water and the air and just drown. If I did, then maybe I could pay for making Annabeth cry. I wait for some god to come into the water asking me if that's what I really want or something like that. Nothing happens. No naiads are swimming around. No canoes are going across the water. Everything's quiet, and still.

I take a sip of the lake water. It's salty. Freshwater isn't supposed to taste salty. A ripple goes across the lake. Then another. And another. The sorce of the ripples is coming from the dock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I** couldn't **think of much to write about in this chapter, so I'm so so so sorry that it's really short. I hope you like it anyway! ADVENTURE TIME!**

Magnus

I sling my backpack onto my shoulder. My head hurts. Helgi really didn't want us to sleep in, 'cause he sent about seven ravens into my room and poke my head till I finally shooed them away. My hair was a total mess.

There's a knock on the door. "It's-" I don't even finish my sentence before Halfborn swings open the door and shouts, "ADVENTURE TIME!" I stare at him for a second while he stands in the doorway.

"What?" I finally ask.

"Move, Halfborn!" TJ pushes past Halfborn, followed by Mallory and Alex. Alex looks really tired.

"They wake you up?" I ask.

"Yep." Alex says groggily.

"Cheer up, girl!" Mallory says. "You've got a special mission!"

"First of all, it's boy. Second, I know. Helgi made that very clear." Alex rubs his eye with the back of his hand.

"How are we supposed to know when you switch sides?" Halfborn asks inconsiderably.

"Switch sides?"

"Ya. When you change from a girl to a boy and boy to girl."

"I don't know. Find a way." I could tell when Alex walked through the door he wasn't his usual girl self. I don't know how, I just could. Maybe it was because his hair was in his face, and whenever he's a girl it's tucked behind his ear. Or maybe it's that he's slouching, because when he's a girl he's usually up straight.

TJ snaps his fingers in front of my face. I shake my head to come back to reality. I didn't realize I was staring right at Alex.

"You okay?" TJ asks.

"Ya. Just tired."

"You can't afford to be tired." Halfborn pats me on the back, which pushed me about two feet. "You've got a mission!"

"Can't believe they forced us to wake up early." Alex says. "How do we even get into the Bermuda Triangle without a boat?"

"Who said we're going by boat?" Sam's in the doorway. She has on her usual green hijab, along with some jeans, grey shirt, and some sneakers.

"How else are we going to get there?" Alex asks.

"We have pegasuses, remember?"

"Oh ya. Totally knew that." Samirah smiles.

"Come on you two. Hearthstone and Blitzen are waiting."

The three of us head over to the Pegasus stables. Halfborn, Mallory, and TJ said their final goodbyes and went their own separate ways.

Blitzed and Hearthstone are waiting next to some pegasus. Hearth is trying to keep one from nibbling his scarf, while Blitz is petting one on the head. Both Pegasi seem annoyed.

"Finally." Blitz says. "I'd like to talk everyone out of the idea of flying to the Bermuda Triangle."

 _He's scared because dwarves hate flying._ Hearth signs.

"Am not!" Blitzen retorts. "It's just, well, it's the Bermuda Triangle, for gods sake!"

"We'll be fine." Samirah assures Blitz. "It'll take them only a couple of days to fly over there."

"Days?!" Alex asks. "I thought these things were fast!"

A Pegasus whinnies at Alex. Probably saying, _and we thought you humans were smart,_ or something like that.

"You need to take into account weather, stops, monster attacks." Samirah lists off the things we should be thinking about while riding.

 _Okay, we get it._ Hearth signs, annoyed. _Are we getting on these things or what?_

"Lets go." I say. We all proceed to mount a pegasus. We have to share so that we don't take all of them, so Blitz and Hearth share one, Alex and I share, and Samirah gets her own.

"How come I have to share with him?" Alex asks.

"Because, I'm the one who needs to lead the way." Sam says. "Besides, if he was leading, we'd end up falling into the ocean."

"I'm really feeling the love." I say sarcastically. "Now can we go?"

"Sure." Sam makes her Pegasus fly into the air, all of us in her wake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I love writing it! Please tell me some ideas for this story or others you'd like me to write. I love to hear you guys opinions. K, here's the story!**

Carter

"Carter? Carter!" I groan and pull the cover over my head. I can usually wake up early, I mean, I'm usually the one waking everyone up, but I just can't make myself.

"Carter, you've gotta get out of bed."

"Five more minutes." I groan.

"Oh God, he's turned into me." Sadies voice says.

"No. He's a bit more sane." The voice of Zia says.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment.

I groan again and throw the cover off my head. Zia and Sadie are standing on either side of my bed. I feel myself blush when I see Zia.

"W-What are you two doing?" I stutter.

"Trying to get you up for our adventure." Sadie says, as if I'm supposed to know that. (Stop teasing me!) I remember about the quest.

"Oh, right. Just give me a minute."

Sadie groans. "Fine. But hurry or I'll be eating your breakfast myself." Sadie turns on her heel and walks out.

Zia sighs and pinches her nose. "How do you live with her?"

"I wonder that myself." I say. Zia chuckles. Her laugh is like honey. I try to not blush even more. I remember our first kiss. It may have been just a small one, but it still felt amazing to me. (Don't OO Sadie. Do it one more time and I'll start doing it to you and Walt)

"Well, hurry it up. We leave in an hour." Zia leaves the guest room Amos let me stay in. I take a deep breath. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I breath in.

Zia can take my breath away with one word. How can she do that to me? I find that suspicious. Maybe it's some kind of magic. (Haha, very funny Sadie. Maybe she does want to use love magic on me. You never know.)

I get out of bed and go to the closet. I didn't pack anything, so I'm stuck with the linen pajamas that most magicians have to wear. Why is it that I'm Pharaoh, yet I get the standard magician clothes?

I put them on and inspect myself. I get a feeling of Déjà vu from when I first came to the First Nome. It's been about a year since then. If you had told me a year ago that I would be the Pharaoh of Egypt, I'd think you were crazy and call the police.

I leave the room and walk down a hallway to where I hope the others were eating breakfast. If not, then I'm lost again. I open a door and see Sadie, Walt, Zia, and Eric sitting at a table full of food.

"You just missed Amos." Sadie says with a mouth full of food. She swallows. "He came by to wish us luck." Amos came by to wish us luck, and I wasn't here. Isn't that a great omen?

"Alright." I grab a plate and put some bacon and eggs onto it."

"Here, try these." Sadie puts some French toast sticks onto my plate. I glance at her.

"Why?"

"Because they're delicious!"

"How do I know these haven't been tampered with by a certain magician?"

"Zia, did you do something to them?"

"I mean you, Sassy Sadie." Sadies cheeks puff up. She hates that nickname. I smirk.

Eric gives a small laugh, not looking directly at us.

"What so funny?" Sadie asks angrily. Eric shrinks a little bit.

"N-Nothing." Eric stutters quietly.

"No, go on. Tell us." Sadie crosses her arms.

Eric shakes a little bit. I glare at Sadie.

"You're scaring him." I scold him.

"Eric needs to toughen up a bit." Sadie says. "No offense."

Eric mutters something inaudible.

"Here." Sadie puts some French toast sticks onto Eric's plate. "Try them."

"I had some." Eric says quietly.

"Well, eat them anyway. You're still a skeleton."

"I'm really not that hungry. I ate a lot."

"Will you just eat them so Carter will stop being a baby about it."

"I'll eat them." I groan. "Don't force Eric to choke them down." I eat one of the toast sticks. They're actually really good.

"Well, while you eat." Zia stands up. "I'll go get the boat ready."

I swallow. "Boat?"

"Ya, boat." Walt finally speaks. "Last night, Freak flew here, so we're going to hook him up to the ship and fly us through the Bermuda Triangle."

"Forgot these people live in the middle of the bloody Bermuda Triangle." Sadie says, her English accent thick. (Oh, you know that happens every now and again.)

"It'll be fine." Zia says. "I'm going to make sure we're ready to sail. Meet me at the boat." With that, Zia leaves.

I glance at Eric. He still seems a little bit shaken. "Hey." I say calmly. "You alright?"

Eric nods. "I'm okay." He whispers.

Sadie looks at me, sad. _Did I do that?_ She mouths.

 _What do you think?_ I mouth back.

Sadie gentle pats Eric on the back. Eric jolts out of his seat.

"Wow." Walt says, surprised. "You okay."

"Y-Ya." Eric stutters. "J-Just spooked."

I glare at Sadie again. She seems kinda hurt.

"Sorry." She says. "Forgot you were, umm, skittish."

"You're okay." Eric says. "I think I'll see if Zia needs any help."

Eric is about to go to the door when Sadie says, "No, you sit and eat. I'll go help Zia." Sadie rushes out the door.

Walt looks at me awkwardly. "I'm gonna go with her." Walt says, standing up. "I'll see you guys in a minute." Walt follows Sadie. Geez. Nice of all of them to just rush out. (I know why you left, Sadie. No need to scold me.)

I hear someone sniff. I turn and see tears pouring down Eric's face as he furiously tries to wipe them away.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask, concerned. I'm the only one he'll cry in front of. He's to scared to do it in front of anyone else.

Eric sniffs again and nods, still trying to wipe away some stray tears. "Y-Ya, I am. Sadie just scares me sometimes." You have to wonder, what happened to this kid to make him spooked by his own shadow.

I pat him on the back. "You'll be fine." I notice there's a crack in on his sunglasses. "How did you get that?"

"What?" Eric asks quietly.

"The crack here." I tap his sunglasses.

"Oh." Eric says. "I-I'm not sure. Probably when I fell through the portal."

"Here, why don't you take them off?" I try to grab them, but Eric puts his hands over them.

"No." He says firmly.

"Quick question," I say. "Why do you always wear them? I mean, it's not that bright in here."

"I-I just like them." He says quickly. "You should finish your breakfast. I'll see you on the boat." Eric zips out of the room, almost running into the door. I'm left alone.

What did I do? I just asked about his sunglasses. Why does he like those things so much? I leave my breakfast behind and rub after Eric.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I know, it's small, but i can't seem to write big chapters at the moment. :( Oh well, I know it'll be okay, at the least. I hope you like it!**

Nicky and I get dressed and head for breakfast. Everyone, bigs and littles, are sitting at the multiple long stone picnic tables that are next to the kitchen. There's chatter, clanking of forks on plates, laughter, and all sorts of others sounds. The smell of bacon and potatos fills the room.

"Hey Andie! Nicky! Over here!" Charlie, my older brother, is waving at us from one of the middle tables. He's tan, with light brown hair and brown eyes. He seems pretty energetic considering he took the entire night shift last night, but he does every night, so, why am I surprised?

"Aaaaaandiiiiiiiie! Niiiiiiiiickyyyyyyy!" Charlie shouts.

"Weeee seeeeeee yooooooooou!" I shout back. Charlie smiles. Vanessa swats his hand so he puts it down.

Charlie Jr., Bianca, and Silena are eating with their little friends, so Nicky and I go sit with ours. Zachary and Justin are sitting on one side of the table, and Vanessa and Charlie are sitting on the other. Nicky sits next to Charlie, and I sit next to Justin. My big brother ruffles my hair.

"You two are a bit late." Zach comments.

"Sorry." Nicky apologizes for both of us.

"I told you they slept in." Vanessa says.

"Well, we better start waking you two up." Charlie says, shoveling his potatos into his mouth. Justin glares at him. "What?"

"Just don't comment on stuff when you don't know why they happened." Justin says calmly, then takes a bite of his bacon.

"Sorry for trying to look after my sister."

"She's my sister as well, retard."

"Okay, both of you, slow your roll." Zach orders my anger fueled brothers. Justin and Charlie both stop, but it's easy to tell there's still tension between them.

"You know you don't have to have a contest over me, right?" I ask.

"Ya." They mutter in unison.

"Then stop trying to make one."

"If not, I'll take her for myself." Nicky adds. I smile and roll my eyes.

"No way, Diaz." Charlie says, his usual psychotic smile across his face. I smile. They're weirdos, but they're my weirdos.

"Will you two shut up and eat so that we can get to work?" Justin orders.

"Nah, I'd rather talk." Charlie smirks just to spite him.

"Bastard." Justin growls.

"Aren't we all?" I take a deep breath. I flick Justin in the temple, then reach across the table to do the same to Charlie.

"Hey!" They shout in unison. Vanessa laughs, Nicky smiles, and Zach shakes his head, but a smile's there. I put on an innocent look.

"Yes?" I ask sweetly.

"Oh, don't go playing that old trick." Justin tries to act serious, but he starts laughing as well. Charlie gives me a toothy grin.

"Andie!" One of the little, Timothy, comes running over to me. Timothy has a ton of potatoes on his face.

"What happened?" I ask, grabbing a few napkins and wiping off his face.

"I exploded the potatoes!" He says proudly. I laugh. Children of Demeter, am I right?

"Good, but next time don't explode your food, okay?"

"Okay." I wipe the last bit of the potato off of his face. "Thanks Andie!" He gives me a hug, and I hug him back. I give him one big squeeze, then we let each other go.

"You're welcome, now go on and try not to explode anymore vegetables." Timothy giggles, then runs off.

"Okay, how on Earth do all those kids love you so much?" Justin asks me. "I swear, they treat me like a monster!"

"Maybe because you're scary and not very fun?" Charlie suggests.

"You little-" I put my hand over his mouth before he can say anything, and give both of them a look. They both look at each other angrily as I take my hand away from Justin's face. Zach snickers.

"Guess it also works on big kids." He comments. Justin turns to him. I'm afraid he's gonna attempt to beat him up, but he just smirks and slaps him on the back of the head playfully.

"What just happened?" Nicky asks.

"Hmm?" Zach asks.

"How were you able to say that, and not get Justin's wrath?" Nicky's asks, perplexed.

"Ya, he only does that to Andie, and that's because she's his sister." Vanessa adds in.

"Wow, you can speak today!" Justin says enthusiastically. Vanessa rolls her eyes while the rest of us laugh.

"Looks like Justin found his funny bone!" Charlie laughs. "Where'd you find it?"

"In your thick skull." Justin says nonchalantly.

"Oh, so he stole it from me. And I thought that you couldn't steal anything from a Hermes kid."

"Well, I'm a son of the sea god, buddy."

"Okay, we get it." Vanessa steps in. "We're all demigods and legacies and magicians, K?"

"K, Pageant Queen." Charlie kisses her on the cheek.

"Hey, that's what I call her!" I protest. Everyone gets a crack out of that. Justin ruffles my hair.

"Don't worry, it's still your nickname for her."

"Very true, Dirt Mouth." I snicker and Justin just looks at me.

"Boi." He boi's me. I start laughing. Yep, that's my brother alright.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I do much better on the Percy chapters, cause I think I made a bigger chapter. I swear on the river Styx, I will try my best to make longer chapters. *thunder booms* Okay, we get it Zeus! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Percy

I sling my bag over my shoulder. We need to leave today. I'm going to go find one of the people going and see if they know how we're going to get through the Sea of Monsters.

I want to find Annabeth and apologize for acting like that last night, but I'm not sure if she'd want to talk to me. What if she hates me? What if she wants to breakup? Oh gods, what have I done?

"Percy ready for the quest?" Tyson asks me. He found me crying at the bottom of the lake last night, and he's been worrying his head off. I smile at him, even though I want to go back into the lake and die there.

"Yep, I'm all ready."

"Does Percy want to go on quest?" Tyson interrogates me. No. Oh well. At least it isn't Tartarus.

"Yep. I need to help everyone else out, right?" Tyson smiles, excepting my answer. I take a deep breath and step out of Cabin 3. It's around six in the morning, so hopefully no one besides the people going on the quest will have to see me.

I see Jason and Piper walking out of Aphrodite cabin. I head over to meet them. Jason and Piper see me and smile, acting as if I hadn't done anything at the meeting last night.

"Hey Perce!" Jason pats me on the back. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I put on a fake smile and a cheerful tone. I hate that I have to act cheery about this.

"Great." Piper gives me one of her signature smiles, her kaleidoscope eyes sparkling. "Lets head over to the Argo II." Jason and Piper start walking ahead and I follow. We're heading in the direction of the beach. We make it to the Argo II, which a couple of others are at.

"Hey guys!" I hear Will Solace shout at us, way more energetic than he was yesterday.

"Hey Will!" Jason raises a hand in greeting. "Hey Nico!"

"Hey Superman." Nico shouts at him. I hear some rustling from the woods and I freeze. Jason turns and notices.

"You okay?" He asks me. I pull out Riptide and uncap it, dropping my backpack on the sand. I nod towards the woods. Jason nods, then pulls out his coin, then flips it, summoning his imperial gold sword and putting his backpack down as well. We both slowly stalk over to the edge of the forest. There's a little more rustling. We stay still.

An arrow is shot at us. Jason, more specifically. Jason dodges the arrow, and I lunge into the brush. I find the thing that shot the arrow, and push it to the ground.

I raise my sword, ready to stab it, when I hear it say, "Okay, you win Kelp Head." I hesitate. I can see the electric blue eyes of a familiar huntress. I lower my sword and take a deep breath.

"What was with the arrow, Pinecone Face?" I ask, extending a hand to her. She accepts it, and I pull her up.

"I didn't realize how close I was to the edge. Didn't mean to almost hit ya."

"You almost hit me, not him." Jason walks into the brush. Thalia looks at Jason happily, then fear.

"I almost hit you?" She shrieks. I wince at how loud she was, and Jason rubs his ear.

"Yes banshee." Thalia springs into him, checking his head.

"It didn't graze you, did it? Oh my gods, I'm such a bad sister. I'm so so so sorry Jason."

"I didn't get that kind of reaction." I mutter.

"Shut up, Jackson."

"Fine." I walk out of the brush and almost bump into Piper.

"What just happened?" She asks.

"My sister happened!" Jason runs out of the brush, Thalia chasing after him.

"Jason, get back here!"

"No!"

"Just let me fix you up!"

"It didn't even touch me!" Piper laughs at her boyfriend and his sister. I can't help but smile, but then something out of the corner of my eye. A mess of blonde hair and grey eyes. I instantly stop smiling when I see Annabeth from the deck of the Argo, looking down at the scene below her. I want to run back to the lake, or into the ocean. I hate feeling so depressed and scared and angry at myself for hurting Annabeth.

"What's wrong?" Piper asks out of the blue.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Look, if you're worrying about last night, don't worry. I'm sure Annabeth will forgive you-"

"What happened to Annabeth?" Thalia stops chasing her brother and looks at us worryingly. Piper and I exchange a glance.

"Me and Annabeth, well-" I want to explain myself, but Thalia is already glaring at me.

"Did you hurt her?" She asks accusingly. My throats closes up. I nod, looking at the sand.

Thalia is fuming. She looks ready to kill me. I want her to. I want to pay for making Annabeth cry.

"I'm gonna get you!" Thalia pushes me backward onto my butt. I don't even try to protect myself.

"Thalia, calm down." Piper says, using charm speak. I want to calm down, but the charm speak doesn't seem to be affecting Thalia. She pulls out her bow and knocks an arrow.

"Thalia, quit it!" Jason tries to stop Thalia, but she just pushes him back.

"He hurt Annabeth! He admired himself!" I look down.

"Just make it quick." I say quietly. Piper, Jason, and Thalia look at me sadly. Nico and Will run over.

"What in the name of Hades is going on?" Nico asks. Thalia lowers her bow.

"I-I wasn't actually gonna shoot." Thalia admits. "You really didn't want to hurt her, did you?"

"Well I did." I stand up, wiping the sand off of me. "I deserve to get shot."

"Don't say that." Will says firmly.

"You can stay out of this." I snap at him. I grab my backpack and head for the ship, passing everyone else. Annabeth isn't watching from the deck. Maybe she turned and left when she saw Thalia aiming her bow. Should I just run for the water? I'd be safe. But what's the point of feeling safe if I feel this guilt?

"Percy, hold up!" Someone shouts from behind me. I ignore them. I just go onto the ship. First thing I notice, Annabeth and Leo talking. Neither of them notice me, so I go below deck to put my stuff up.

I hear Clarrise and Coach Hedge, who I didn't know were coming, talking in Coach Hedges room. I go towards mine, the one closest to the stables. I shut the door and lock it. No ones coming in.

To think, just yesterday morning, I was happy. Yesterday morning, I was messing around with Tyson. Yesterday morning, Jason and I were making fun of Nico. Yesterday morning, Annabeth and I were a happy couple. Why am I so stupid?

That's why Annabeth called me Seaweed Brain and why Thalia calls me Kelp Head. I'm stupid. Stupid enough to make Annabeth upset. I set my bag on the floor and lie on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

There's banging on my door. "Jackson, open up!" I hear Thalia shouting. "I swear, if you're committing suicide in there!"

"Okay, I can tell he's not committing suicide." Nicos voice carries over into my room.

"Wait, Percy's committing suicide?" Jason asks.

"No-" Nico tries to say.

"Who's committing suicide?" Coach Hedges voice shouts.

"No ones committing suicide!" Nico shouts back.

"Why is everyone talking about suicide?" Frank Zhang asks.

"Because Percy's gonna kill himself!" Thalia over exaggerates. I can't help but smirk a little. It's kinda funny listening to this.

"Why would Percy do that?" The young voice of Hazel asks.

"He's not going to kill himself!" Nico shouts.

"Are you sure?" Piper asks.

"He's sure." I shout. There's silence, then a collective sigh.

"Then will you come out?" Clarrise asks.

"I'm good in here." I sound way more down then I did a second ago. I don't want to face them. I don't want to face Annabeth.

"Guys, will you give us a second?" I hear Annabeths voice ask. I hold my breath. She's gonna rant at me. She's going to say she hates me and wants to never see each other again.

"If he does anything stupid-" Thalia starts.

"Then I'll deal with him." Annabeth says surely. I hear everyone walking away from the door.

I can't breath. I feel my throat closing up, but I can't. I want to apologize, say I'm a terrible person and that she deserves someone better than the guy who hurt her, but I can't make a sound.

"Thanks for coming." I hear her say softly. She doesn't seem mad or upset at all. "I was thinking for a while that you weren't going to come, then you did. It means a lot."

She waits for a little bit for me to say something, but when I don't, she keeps talking. "I have no idea where that you wanting to commit suicide came from, but I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it. They're just looking out for you, ya know. We've all been pretty worried since last night." She chokes up a bit, but keeps talking.

"We all care about you. We want to make sure you're alright. It's scary to think that you aren't your usual perky, weird, stupid, funny, smiling self. You're always there for us, and I guess we kinda take that for granted. You mean a lot to everyone, and you mean the world to me. Please, don't be mad at us. We just want you to be okay." I can tell she's crying. Tears have been rushing down my face ever since she started talking.

I can't take it anymore. I jump out of the bed, run to the door, and swing it wide open. Annabeths leaning against it. She turns around, and I can see the tears in her eyes. I fall to my knees and pull her towards my chest, tears still spilling from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I cry on her shoulder. "I thought that you'd hate me. I thought you'd want to leave me and I didn't want that to happen. I love you to much to let you go."

Annabeth hugs me back. "I know. You feel that way every time we have a disagreement."

I chuckle a little. "Do not."

"Do to." Annabeth pulls me a bit closer as I continue my breakdown. After a minute, I speak again.

"So you don't hate me?" I ask her. She pulls me back so I can see her smiling face, her hands on my shoulders.

"I couldn't hate you if I tried." She says happily. I smile.

"I love you, Wise Girl." Annabeth gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."


	14. Chapter 14

**Please don't kill me for another short Magnus chapter. I don't know what's wrong with me! ;( I swear on the river Styx, I will try to do better. *thunder booms* Ack, thunder! Anyway, enjoy this short chapter! If you do not ship Magnus and Alex then leave. Just, just leave.**

Magnus

The first hour of flying isn't very eventful. It's mostly just flying across the Atlantic trying to get to the Bermuda Triangle. Alex is being a butt and keeps poking me.

"Will you quit?" I ask her for the hundredth time.

"No." Alex keep poking me. I groan. Who knew she could be so annoying?

"You two okay?" Blitz asks us from his Pegasus.

"No." I answer, kinda annoyed.

"Maggie's just angry because he doesn't enjoy my company." Alex says.

"No, it's that I don't enjoy you poking me to the point where I have a bruise."

"Fine. I'll just poke you here." She stops poking me a little below where she was doing it a second ago.

"If you keep poking me, I'm going to summon Jack and make him knock you off this winged horse!" I shout at her. Alex stops for a second. I take a deep breath. Alex pokes me one more time. "That's it!"

I'm about to grab my necklace when Sam shouts at me, "Knock my sister of the horse, and you're dead." I groan again.

"Thanks!" Alex thanks Sam. "Also, it's brother!"

"Pick one, already!" Blitzen shouts. Okay, that's kinda mean.

"Never!" Alex shouts at Blitz, then sticks out his tongue.

"Why did we have to bring him again?" The dwarf asks me.

"'Cause the gods want us to die before we get there?" I suggest. Alex smacks me in the back of the head. I turn around and give him a look.

"You deserved that." Alex crosses his arms.

"You sure you're being a boy?" I ask him playfully. Alex looks kinda sad, and looks away. Oh shoot. Why is his guy side more emotional then his girl side? "Come on, I was just joking. You know I didn't mean it."

"I know." Alex still sounded slightly hurt. Ack, why? Okay, what do I do to make him feel better?

"Sorry." I apologize, and give him a one armed hug. Well, the best one I can give while riding on a horse and trying not to fall into the Atlantic. Alex gives me a cute smile. Wait, did I just call his smile cute?

"Thanks Maggie." Alex hugs me back, but with both arms. It's...nice.

"Just don't be upset again." I ruffle his hair a bit. "Makes me depressed as well." Alex smiles, his different colored eyes glazed.

The boy lies his head onto the back of my shoulder, his arms rapped around my waist and eyes closed. I can't help but smile. I can see the little beauty mark on his right cheek, and the tattoo of the two snakes on his neck. I want it to stay this way, just him sleeping on me while I look at him. Okay, that sounded creepy.

"You two having fun over there?" I hear Blitz call over at our horse.

I glare at him. "Really?" Blitz smiles. Hearth shrugs, but smiles as well.

"So, when you gonna ask him out?" Blitz asks. I feel my eyes grow wide and my heart race slightly. Thank the gods Alex is asleep.

"What? Why would you ask that?"

Hearths about to sign something, then grips back onto Blitz. A scowl appears onto his face. I know he hates it when he can't use his hands.

"Because it's obvious you both like each other." Blitz smiles even more.

"Ya, because we're friends." I feel my face turning a bit red. _But you don't want to be just that,_ a voice in the back of my head whispers. Nope, we're just friends, and that's all we're gonna be, right? Right!

"Stop hitting on my sibling!" Samirah shouts on me.

"I'M NOT HITTING ON ALEX!" I shout. Alex groans a little. Oh shoot, did I wake him up? No? Yes? Maybe? Ugh! Gods, kill me now! Wait, actually, no, don't. I like life.

Alex doesn't wake up. I sigh in relief. I'm slightly glad I didn't wake him up. He'd probably smack me upside the head and push me off the flying horse if I did.

"Come on, you can't keep anything from your dad." Blitzen says.

"I'm not."

"Then what about your mom?" Blitz points to Hearth.

"I'm not keeping anything from either of you."

"Expect the fact that you like Alex."

"Shut up already!" Blitz, Hearth, and Sam laugh. I roll my eyes. Crazy people. I turn around and check on Alex.

There's a little smile on his sleeping face. I can't help but smile back. Why does he have to be so cute in his sleep? Wait, why am I calling him cute? It's Alex's dude side. Not just that, it's Alex! What is wrong with me?


	15. Chapter 15

**Ugh, these Carter and Magnus chapters are gonna be the death of me. I've tried SO HARD but I need more material for when the people actually get to where they need to go. Sorry for another short chapter, but I hope you like it! Review and tell me if you like it or not. Also, I've been doing another this on PJO/HOO romances, so if you're into that then check it out. Now that all the self promotion out of the way, enjoy the story!**

Carter

After a very short run, shouting at Eric, and almost tripping and slamming into walls, we both run outside. The desert sand kicks up when Eric runs. I can see the boat we're supposed to take, but I focus on trying catching Eric. (Unlike your beliefs, Sadie, he's a very fast runner.) The boy screeches to a halt, and I almost crash into him.

I grab him by the shoulder to make sure he doesn't run off again. That was a mistake.

Eric screams (Yes, it was very high pitched, we get it.) and sand sprays everywhere. I stumble backward a bit, sand getting in my eyes. Why does he have to follow the path of Geb?

I hear the sand fall down as I try my best to get the grains out of my eyes. I wipe the last bits out of my eye and see Eric in a little ball in the sand. He's crying. Oh Ra why?

"Are you guys okay?" I hear Walt shout at us.

"Maybe!" I shout back, then rush over to Eric. I kneel down and try to comfort him, but when I touch his shoulder, he jumps.

"Get away!" He shouts at me.

"Hey, hey it's okay." I say quietly. "It's just me." Eric seems to calm down a bit, so I slowly crawl over to him and hold his hand.

"What happened?" I hear Zia shout.

"Nothing!" I shout back. "We'll be over there in a second!" I turn back to Eric. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Ya. Just t-trying to get t-to the boat." Eric quickly stands up. "Where is it again?"

"Over there." I nudge him slightly in the direction of the boat.

"O-Oh, okay. Thanks Carter." Eric walks slowly over there, like he's on a tight rope.

Poor kid. I wish that there's something I could do to help him, but I don't know what. He barley talks to me, and I'm the one he speaks to the most, besides Sadie because he's begging for his life (Ouch! Come on Sadie, we all know you scare him more than anyone. Don't start pouting, it's true.)

I walk beside him, even though he's pretty slow. We get onto the boat, which is surprisingly made out of some type of stone.

"Why is this thing made of heavier material than Freak can carry?" I ask. Freak screeches when he hears his name.

"Eric thought it would be a good idea." Zia explains. "He said it would be harder to break, especially sense he can keep the rock together if it does start to crack."

"Plus its lightweight metal." Walt adds.

"Yep, good boat." Sadie knocks on the metal sides, making it clang. "Very sturdy."

I give her a weird look. "Are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

"Ya, why?"

"Because you didn't make a bad comment."

"Ya, so?"

"You find the downside to _everything_."

Sadie glances over at Eric, signaling that he's why. I make an o with my mouth, then nod. Eric doesn't seem to notice.

"So are we going or not?" Walt asks.

"Oh ya." I turn around to Freak. "Bermuda Triangle please, Freak." Freak screeches, then lifts the metal boat into the air.

Sadie finally finds the downside to the boat. "My quarters look _horrid_." Sadie complains, her accent coming on thick. (It's true though!)

"They're not that bad." Zia tells her. "Yours is actually very nice."

"But everything's grey!"

"Grey's a nice color." I assure her.

"Maybe to you, Mister I-Don't-Wear-Anything-Besides-Brown."

"I'm wearing white right now!"

"Ya, but whenever you get the choice, you wear some shade of brown."

"Not true."

"So true."

"I wear different colored clothes."

"Ya right. You never wear them though."

"I do to."

Sadie sighs, then turns to her boyfriend and my, umm, girlfriend? I actually have no idea what our relationship is at the moment. "What do you think?"

"Sorry Carter." Walt gives Sadie a one armed hug around the shoulders. "Boyfriend rules. Gotta agree with my girlfriend."

"Okay, I can respect that." I lean against the railing.

"Well, I don't care what clothes you wear." Zia leans next to me. "As long as you wear a smile and a brace face, you always look good."

My stomach flips at the compliment. Was that a friendly compliment or a relationship comment? Did she mean it as a friend or something more? Ah, this is complicated.

"Thanks." I smile. Zia smiles back, then hugs me around the shoulder. I put my arm around her waist and hug her.

Okay, we need to talk about our relationship, or else my brain's gonna explode (No Sadie, it's still intact at the moment.).

"I'm confused, are you two dating?" Sadie says out of the blue. Thanks a lot, you crazy weirdo (Ouch! Okay, I deserved that.)!

I look at Zia and she looks at me. The magician smiles, sending a clear signal to me. My heart leaps out of my chest when I discover what that smile means.

"Ya." I answer my little sister, pulling Zia a little closer. Zia puts her head on my shoulder. It isn't like her, but my heart likes it, because it's feeling all weird and fuzzy.

So Zia's my girlfriend. That's good to know.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, Andies coming! Haha, that's a fun game, right? Well, Andies chapter is here, and I think I've done better than the others when it comes to length. I've tried very hard, and I dids it. :D Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you like, what you don't like, and other stories you'd like me to write.**

Andie

As breakfast ends, I get up to do my daily morning routine, which includes helping wash dishes, putting them away, supervise the littles while they make their beds, and teach archery.

My main weapon's a bow and arrow, but I have a ton of other weapons I can use. The weapons in charm form on my bracelet jangle as I show one of the younger bigs how to nock an arrow.

"And done." I hand Gabriella, one of the newest in the Tribe, the bow and arrow. "You think you know how to now?"

"I think so." Gabriella takes off the arrow, then puts it back on just how we practiced.

"Perfect." I praise her work. The black girl smiles at me, her black hair falling into her face. She pushes it behind her ear

"Now it's time to actually shoot." I smile.

Gabriella looks unsure. "What if I miss and hit someone?"

"You're not." I assure her. "Unless someone's stupid enough to come flying through the range while you're shooting, then you can't hit anyone."

Gabriella smiles, then does her best to aim. She lets go of the arrow, letting it fly across the archery range. When it hits one of the outer rings, a yelp comes from the target. Gabriella jumps back, but I stand my ground.

"No!" A voice near the target shouts in fake agony. "You shot me!" The target falls forward.

Gabriella screams and hides behind me. "Charlie Micheal Parker!" I shout.

Charlie becomes visible, his beloved baseball cap in hand. "Oh shoot. Full name."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "How many times have I told you not to act like the children have killed the target when they hit it while being invisible?"

"Well, you told me twice last week, then about three times the week before-"

"That was a rhetorical question!"

Gabriella looks from behind me. "Did I hurt you?" She asks.

"Nah, just the target." Charlie looks at the arrow imbedded in the target. "Good shot. Usually kids end up hitting the wall." Charlie points his thumb at the wall of tall logs acting as a barrier.

"Thank you." Gabriella smiles.

"You know I can't leave this unpunished." I smirk.

"Oh no." Charlie gives me his usual grin. "What are you going to do?"

I walk up to him and wait a second. He's about two heads taller than me, so I have to get on my tiptoes. I flick his forehead.

"There." I put my feet flat on the ground and cross my arms. "Have you learned your lesson."

Charlie rubs the place I flicked him, feigning hurt. "I just got the worst punishment you're going to deal out twice today. Did I seriously reach your limit before lunch?!"

"Yes." I say plainly. I hear Gabriella giggle behind me.

"Andie!" Someone shouts. I turn and see Rachel Carson, named after the famous scientist. The daughter of the Norse god Bragi runs up to the archery range from I'm guessing the school building.

"What is it Rachel?" I ask her.

"Zander's crying again." Rachel pants. I sigh. Zander's a seven year old descendant of Tutankhamen who doesn't know what path he's going to follow. He's a really shy and emotional child, and gets upset _very_ easily.

"I'll be right over." Rachel nods, then runs back.

"I'll watch the archers." Charlie offers.

"Thanks Charlie." We give each other a fist bump, then run to the school building, leaving my very immature brother with ten littles. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

I walk into the school building, panting slightly. Zach is next to Zander, who's crying in a ball in the corner. One little girl, Amelia, is standing next to them, trying to comfort Zander, but only making worse.

Zach sees me. When I make it over there, Zach says, "Thank God. Zander won't talk to me at all. He only wants you."

"What happened this time?" I ask him.

"I didn't mean to scare him." Amelia whimpers. "I just wanted to play in the sand box." She points to a blue table with some sand in the box on top of it, all enclosed with little walls.

"It's not your fault." I assure her. "Why don't you go play somewhere else?"

The daughter of Hecate nods, then goes off to play with some other seven year old girls at the dollhouse. I sit next to Zander.

"Hey Zander." I say quietly. "What's going on?"

Zander looks up at me, teary eyed and runny nosed. "She scared me!" He cries, crying some more. "She wanted to take away my shovel."

"More like she was asking for it." Zach mutters.

I ignore that comment and try to fix this. "Well, did she shout at you?"

"No."

"Did she ask nicely?"

"Ya."

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

"Can I still play in the sand box?"

"That's Zachs call." I look at the guy who's acting as a teacher. "Can he Zach?"

"Sure thing." Zach answers.

Zander smiles. "Thank you." He stands up and runs over to the sand box.

"He needs some friends." I comment, standing up from the carpeted corner.

"He's trying." Zach shrugs.

"Can you help him with that?" I ask. "I'll help him as best I can, but there's only so much I can do while I'm running around everywhere."

"Of course. Can't really give up on any of these kids, now can I?"

"No, you cannot." I smile.

I'm about to go back to make sure Charlie hasn't let anyone shoot anyone else's eye out, Zach asks, "Have you studied for the science test later?"

I flinch. I had forgotten about that, seeing as I've been pretty busy with everything else going on here. "Maybe." I answer, then run out of the school building.

In between the Zander fiasco and lunch, I checked on Vanessa, who runs the gardens that supply our food besides meat (we can't get any animals for some reason. That's why we hunt them.), made sure one big didn't accidentally stab someone, made sure one Big didn't purposefully stab someone, and helped make the food for lunch. Man, being the Head of the People gives you a full plate.

When I sit down with my food, I'm starving. As I munch on my hamburger with Zach, who I'm having a conversation with, Charlie and Justin run in.

They both touch the table we're sitting at, shouting, "I'm first!"

"I won." Justin brags.

"You need your eyes checked, because I clearly won." Charlie retaliates.

"I think I need my ears checked as well, 'cause there's no way in Hell you won."

"If this ends up in a fight, I swear, I'm going to make you both watch the nursery tonight." I threaten them.

"Not the nursery." They both complain in unison.

"Shut up, get your food, sit down, and eat." I order them.

"Race you to the kitchen." Justin challenges Charlie, then runs off.

"Hey, no fair!" Charlie runs after Justin, almost running into Nicky and Vanessa as they enter with their food.

"Watch it!" I hear Vanessa shout at him.

"Sorry!" Charlie's voice echoes down the hall.

Vanessa and Nicky make their way over to our table. "Hey Andie." Nicky says.

"Hey Nick." We give each other a peck on the lips once he sits down.

"How's school so far?" Vanessa asks Zach.

"Only one crier, and I've got to grade the two tests I gave out today, but other than that, it's been a pretty good day." Zach answers her. "How's the farming going?"

"It's going alright. The blueberries are almost ripe, and we've got to harvest the green beans tomorrow."

"I'm pretty sure the sixteen year olds have nothing to do if you need some extra help. I'll just say that it's for biology or something."

"That'd be great." That's all those two ever really talked about, their work. I guess we all do to some extent, but that's all they ever really talk about.

"Okay, we need to find you a partner at some point, or else you're going to find no one." Vanessa states. I stand corrected.

"For the last time, Essa, I don't _need_ to date anyone. Besides, the closest person to me in age is two years younger than me."

"Who said age matters?"

"Me. Because I don't want to end up dating some fourteen year old."

"You're not gonna date a fourteen year old. You can, but I guess you wouldn't want to."

"My max for age difference is about five years."

"You'd be cool with dating a sixteen year old?" Nicky asks. I was trying to count it out on my fingers, but I guess I don't now.

Zach shrugs. "Depends on the sixteen year old."

"I'll need to find someone for you."

Zach smiles. "You didn't assume I'm straight this time!"

Nicky and I snicker while Vanessa flushes. She _always_ forgets all of our sexualities. Like, all the time.

"I've gotten better." She states, and proceeds to eat her salad.

Justin runs in with Charlie close behind, both with food in hand. Justin puts his food down on the table next to Zach. Charlie sets his food next to Vanessa a second later.

"Ha, I won!" Justin gloats.

"I'm still better at sword fighter _and_ archery though." Charlie brags.

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks. I'm straight and dating."

"Get over here!" Justin tries to jump over the table, but I slam my hands onto it. Everyone looks at me.

"That's it. It's only lunchtime, and you two have worn my patience. Both of you are helping Jessie in the nursery tonight."

"But-" The two boys start.

"One more word about it and I'll let Jessie have the night off." I threaten them some more.

My two brothers give up and sit down, beginning to munch on their food. I take a deep breath. I don't usually blow up like that, but I've been running on about four hours of sleep for the past week, and my patience can only be worn so thin.

Nicky gives me a pat on the back, noticing my slight struggle. I give him a small smile on thanks.

Charlie raises his hand. "Yes?" I ask him.

"If I can't do boarder patrol tonight, then who should I send?"

"I'll do it." I offer. "I haven't done it in a while. It's only fair."

"Life ain't fair." Justin says. "Just get someone else."

"If she wants to, then I'm not gonna stop her." Charlie rips a huge piece of his hamburger with his teeth.

"She needs sleep, you shithead."

"Wasn't like she was gonna sleep anyways." Charlie mumbles with a mouthful of food. Vanessa slaps him on the back of the head. "Hey!"

Justin's practically shaking in anger, and Nicky, Vanessa, and Zach are glaring at Charlie.

"Guys, calm down." I tell them. "I'm doing it because I feel that it's only right, not because I don't want to sleep."

"Still, no point to say that." Zach comments.

I roll my eyes. He's telling the truth. Wasn't like I was gonna get much sleep anyway.

"I'll start once all the littles are in bed." I inform Charlie. Now I have an excuse for not sleeping. Yay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I just didn't know what to do for this chapter. I've been busy as heck with school, and life, so ya. I was just like, "I've gotta post something, and this's what I've got. Why not?" Oo, that rhymed. I'm sorry, I'm trying to write longer things. Thank you very much for the amazing reviews. I sweat, I cried when I read some of them. All of you have only given me positive and/or constructive feedback, and you have no idea how much that means to me. Remember to review, follow the story, check out my other romace story if your into that, give me stuff you'd like to see, do whatever you like. I hope you enjoy this short Percy chapter!**

Percy

I've been _much_ happier after what happened, as I guess everyone noticed. Leo had to put in a table expansion onto the table because of the extra people, so I sat there. Annabeth and Leo are working on some coordinates (I have no idea why I'm not involved, seeing as I'm the person who can tell them at sea). It's just me, Thalia, Clarrise, Jason, Frank, and Reyna. I'm guessing everyone else has eaten or is going to soon.

Everyone kept glancing at me while I ate my blue pancakes. They taste _so good_. I don't know how some people survive without blue food.

Thalia finally talks to me. "Sooooo, how's it goin?"

"It's goin good." I say, my mouth full of blue pancake. "What about you?"

"I'm alright." Thalia stares at me for a second. "No knifes wounds?"

I almost choke on my breakfast. "What?!"

"Oh, I'm just checking." Thalia's eyes go to my wrist.

I give her a look, then display my wrists to her. "No, I'm pretty sure not."

"Okay, good."

"Do you seriously think I was thinking about suicide?"

"Yes, but knowing you, that was probably stupid."

I stare at her for a second. "Did you just admit that you made a stupid thought?"

"Don't get used to it." Thalia takes a bite out of her sausage.

Clarrise snickers. "I'm going to use that against you for a while."

"You do remember I'm the lieutenant for Artemis's hunters, right?"

"You remember I'm the head councilor of Ares cabin?"

You can feel the tension between them. It's kind of Jason and me when we first met. Both of us trying to be the Alpha male. I guess with them it's the Alpha female.

"You wanna go, Hog Face?" Thalia asks threateningly.

"Oh, you bet I could beat you anytime, anywhere, Pine Tree!" Both girls are fuming.

"Umm, why don't we calm down?" Frank asks nervously. He may be a praetor of New Rome, but he's still Frank Zhang.

"Shut up Frank!" Both girls shout at him. Frank flinches back. Thank the gods Hazel and Nico aren't in here.

Reyna stands up. "You do not shout at a praetor of New Rome."

"Well, this isn't New Rome, isn't it?" Thalia challenges her. Clarrise stays quiet, knowing her place. The tension has switched from Clarrise and Thalia to Thalia and Reyna.

"Okay, we've only been here a day, and we're already fighting." Jason says strictly. "Why don't we save this for when we're _really_ sick of each other?"

"I'm already sick of this Wannabe Ruler." Thalia spits out at her. Reyna is fuming, and Thalia isn't much different.

I sigh. "I swear, you two are so alike."

"What?!" Thalia and Reyna shout at me.

"I'm not Annabeth, but you don't have to be a genius to see that you two are more alike then you think." The rooms quiet for a second.

Frank speaks up. "I'm guessing being around Annabeth has brung up your IQ a bit."

"It really has." I respond. "I don't think I've ever been this smart sounding ever."

"Well, I don't want to be alike to this barbarian." Reyna glares at Thalia.

"Well, I don't want to be like this prissy princess!" Thalia shoots back.

Jason groans and puts his head in his hands. "Why can't you two just get along?"

"Because she's stuck up." Thalia answers.

"More like your ill mannered." A spark of electricity shoots between them. Literally, Thalia is doing a pretty good effect with that.

"Why is it that none of the females in my life can get along?" Jason asks. Frank pats him on the back apologetically.

Reyna sighs. "Fine, I'll stop, but only because it's making you uncomfortable." Reyna sits back down. "But trust me, if it wasn't for my colleague, you'd be finished."

"I'd like to see you try." Thalia growls. "And I'm not stopping because my little brother wants me to."

"I mean, it'd be _nice_ if you did." Jason says.

"To bad."

"Fine, but you're giving Piper a shot."

Thalia groans. "Fine, but only Piper." I slowly get up and try to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going, Fish Face?" Clarrise asks me. Shoot.

I turn around slowly. "Just, umm, trying to get out of this awkward situation."

We're all quiet. I take a step back, trying to leave the room. Everyone just stares at me weirdly as I back out of the room and shut the door. Well, that was weird.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Alright, for this chapter, I've made it internationally short because A.) I needed to post something and B.) I'm going to do all the introductions in the Carter chapter, and then they'll explore in the Percy chapter. I know, I know, SPOILERS but they not** ** _that_** **big, so ya. If you if you have any requests for anything you'd like me to write, please ask! I love to read you guys feedback on my stories so I can make them better. Thank you for all the support too! It means a lot. Enjoy the very short Magnus chapter.**

Magnus

We fly for a little longer. The Bermuda Triangle is actually very calm. There's nothing really special about the ride. I'm honestly surprised that we didn't have a ton of challenges along the way like every other quest in demigod existence.

After a while longer, an island appears. There's a small beach that leads to a forested area.

"This's it!" Samirah shouts at us.

"This's a random island!" Blitzed shouts back. "It doesn't look like anything lives here!"

"Well, the map says it does!" Sam folds the map up and stuffs it into her pocket.

"I'm surprised we made it here this fast!" I shout over the wind.

Hearth makes some frantic hand signs, then grips back onto Blitzens shoulders. Lucky for me, I'm good at reading frantic hand signs.

"I'm not going to jinx it!" I shout at him. "It's literally right there!"

And, as the universe like to do to me, a screech cuts through the air.

"And there's the jinx!" Blitzen shouts

"Huh?" Alex asks, waking up suddenly from their nap. I honestly I have idea what their pronouns are right now.

"FREAK!" A griffin pulling a metal boat flies past us.

The Pegasus's rear back, making all of us fall off. The fly off, leaving us to fall. We all scream, flailing through the air.

Okay, _I_ screamed and flailed through the air. Blitzen didn't say anything, and Hearth, well, you know.

Alex and Sam changed into birds, Sam into an eagle and Alex into a falcon. Sam grabs Hearth, who grabs Blitz's hand. Alex grabs me by the shoulders, their talons digging me into my skin.

"Okay, maybe I jinxed it a _little bit_." I say.

Alex digs her talons into my shoulders.

"Ouch! Geez dude, are you trying to impale me?"

Alex starts pecking my head.

"GIRL! I MEAN GIRL!"

Alex seems to take it as an actual answer.

I see the boat flying towards us again. Alex dodges it as it comes closer, and I can distinctly hear someone shout, "Freak, calm down!"

Alex and Sam fly us to the beach and set us down, changing back into humans. The metal boat with the griffin stead is still zooming around in the sky, screams coming from it.

 _Should we do something about that?_ Hearth asks.

The metal ship lands onto the sand next to us, the griffin flailing in the sand.

 _Nevermind._

A girl with blonde hair with a red streak and a dirty blonde boy with sunglasses jumps off first, followed by a muscular black guy, a girl with shoulder-length black hair, and a light brown skinned boy.

The light brown kid rushes to the griffin, who's trying to get out of the sand.

The griffin is successful, but decides to fly away.

"No, Freak, come back!" The boy shouts.

The girl with the red streak shouts, "Why must your bloody griffin always do something idiotically dangerous?!" Her voice has a hint of British in it.

My group exchange glances. Alex shrugs, then cups her hands around her mouth and shouts, "HEY PEOPLE! DO YOU GUYS LIVE HERE?"

"What was that?" Blitzen asks.

"I don't know." Alex admits.

The girl with the red streaks turns to us and shouts back, "NO, WE DON'T. DO YOU?"

Alex shouts back. "NO. CAN WE STOP SHOUTING SENSE WE'RE TEN FEET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER NOW?"

"SURE!"

"Real smooth, Alex." I say, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

She doesn't seem to catch that. "Thanks, now lets meet the new guys."


	19. Chapter 19

**Omg, I actually made a long-ish chapter! :O I'm doing so much better. Okay, I need you guys to tell me something please! First, tell me some constructive criticism because I always need that. Second, I think it would be better if I switched the Percy and Andie chapter because it would make more sense to do Percy now instead of Andie. So ya, tell me that stuff please! I hope you enjoy this Carter chapter!**

Carter

Okay, I've got to admit, that wasn't my best griffin driving. Freak just started, well, freaking out when we got close to the island, and then he went crazy.

It would've been better if he didn't leave us stranded with some random people who we knocked off their winged horses (I told you I saw one before, Sadie! I told you!), but what can you do?

Walt, Zia, and I exchange glances. Eric just stands by awkwardly. Sadie, unlike the rest of us, is completely unaware that they might want to kill us, and starts walking over there. We all just kinda follow.

The group in front of us consists of a blonde boy with a Johnny Rotten hair cut, a girl with a green hijab, another girl with green hair, a very tall man with a scarf and pointy ears, and a very short man with a trench coat and matching fedora. Not the scariest group, though the two girls scared me a little bite.

I make my way to the front of my group. "Hello." I say, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice. "I'm Carter Kane, descendant of Narmer and Ramesses the second, the eye of Horus, and Pharaoh of the first Nome." I hold out my hand for someone to shake. No one does.

"I think you scared them with the full title." Sadie whispers a bit loudly.

"Pharaoh?" The girl with green hair who was shouting at Sadie a second ago asks.

"Yes, pharaoh." I try to act powerful and everything a Pharaoh's supposed to act like.

"So you must be the Egyptian magicians." The girl with the hijab says. She steps forward, and shakes my hand. "I'm Samirah al-Abbas, daughter of Loki."

"That's Norse, right?" Zia asks.

"You bet." The blonde boy says. The tall man with the scarf elbows the boy in the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

The man makes some motions with his hands, then the boy grumbles, "Ya ya, I'll shut up now."

Before I can say anything, Sadie blurts out, "What's up with the thing on your head?"

"Sadie!" I hiss at her.

Samirah doesn't seem mad. "It's a hijab, it's a Muslim headscarf."

Sadie looks confused. "Is it possible to have a religion after finding out that the gods exist?"

"You realize that a ton of people at Brooklyn House have religions, right?" Walt asks humorously.

"Seriously?" Sadie asks, stunned.

"It's not uncommon to see magicians have religions outside of the Egyptian gods." Zia comments.

"Really? Like kids at the first Nome go to church and stuff?"

"I'd suggest getting off this topic before you say something to offend Sam." The short man suggests. "You do _not_ want to make her mad. Trust me." The tall guy makes motions with his hands again.

"And what's up with the hand motions?" Sadie asks.

"Sadie, can you shut up before you make them madder then you already have?" I hiss at her.

"Fine fine." Sadie grumbles, crossing her arms. "Bloody brother and his bloody politics."

"Wow, you're British?" The girl with the green hair asks.

"You bet." Sadie says, smirking. "Are you just now noticing?"

"Well, it isn't that strong." The blonde kid points out. The green haired girl elbows him in the ribs. "Ouch! Everyone needs to stop elbowing me!" Eric flinches a little at his loud voice.

"Stop being stupid, then maybe we'll stop." The green haired girl replies.

Sadie snickers. "I like her." She whispers to me.

"Alright, if you like her so much, then try not to offend her friends _please_." I beg.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Zia suggests. "I'm Zia Rashid, Eye of Ra."

"What's up with you guys and eyes?" The green haired girl asks.

"Alex!" Samirah scolds her. "Don't be rude!"

"Sorry sis." Alex apologies, thought it didn't sound very genuine.

Walt steps forward. "I'm Walt, descendent of Akhenaton, and host of Anubis."

"Host?" The blonde boy asks. "Like, he's staying at your house or something?" The short man elbows him in the hip. "EVERYONE STOP ELBOWING ME!" Eric cringes this time.

"Stop being stupid." The man tells him. The boy grumbles something inaudible.

"By host he means the god Anubis is inside his body." Sadie explains.

"What?!" The blonde boy and Alex shout.

"Ya, that pretty much sums it up." Walt says. "So don't be freaked out if I call myself Anubis every now and again." The Norse stares at Walt.

"Are there gods inside the rest of you?" The blonde boy. Samirah elbows him. "THAT WAS A VAILD QUESTION WHAT'S THE POINT OF ELBOWING ME FOR THAT?" Eric takes a step back.

"To get you to shut up." Samirah explains calmly.

Sadie bursts into laughter. "I live all of you!" She laughs.

The tall guy makes some hand motions again, and the short man laughs. "Good one, Hearth."

"What'd he say?" Sadie asks.

"He said that they're all taken." The short man points to Samirah, Alex, and the blonde boy who's name I still do not know.

"Okay, I get Sam." The blonde boy says. "But how are Alex and I taken?"

"Because you two are dating." The short man explains.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" The two shout. Eric whimpers.

"Hey, not to be rude, but can you guys stop shouting?" I ask them.

The tall guy, Hearth, makes more hand motions.

"Ooo, _dang_." The blonde boy says.

"Maggie, stop." Alex orders him. "Just stop."

"Please don't call me Maggie." Maggie says.

"Is your name Maggie?" Sadie asks, a little bit of disgust in her voice.

Maggie rolls his eyes. "Yes, my mother was very smart and decided to name her baby boy Maggie." He says sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry." Sadie says apologetically.

"That was sarcastic." Maggie explains. "My name's Magnus, rhymes with swagnus."

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to say that anymore." The short man says.

"Sorry Blitz, but it's still happening." Magnus smirks.

"Okay, so we have Carter, Walt, Zia, then you two." Alex says.

"I'm Sadie." Sadie introduces herself. "Eye of Isis."

"Like the terrorist group?" Magnus asks. Hearth and Alex elbow him. "THAT'S IT I'M GETTING JACK TO SING SELENA GOMEZ!" Magnus takes out a stone with a weird looking F on it and takes it off its chain. The stone transforms into a sword. The sword floats into the air.

"Did I hear Selena Gomez?" The sword asks.

Eric squeaks. Sand flies into the air like it's coming out of a geyser, covering the Norse in it. One of the girls squeals.

"Eric, quit it." I tell him. The sand falls back down to the ground. Well, most of it.

"What the heck was that?!" Alex shouts, shaking the sand out of her hair. Eric hides behind me.

"Sorry about that." I apologize. "Your sword spooked Eric."

"Who's Eric?" Blitz asks.

"This's Eric." I move out of the way and put my arm around his shoulders so he doesn't hide behind me again. "He's the descendant of Pepi II, and he follows the path of Geb."

"Okay, the only one I know is Anubis." Magnus says, shaking the sand out of his blue shirt and jacket. "Who are the rest of them?"

"Horus is the god of the sky and king man ship, Isis is that goddess of marriage and wisdom, Ra is the god of the sun, and Geb is the god of the earth." Walt explains.

"Okay, that explains some things." Magnus says.

"Alright, parent time." Alex says. She points to Samirah. "Loki." She points to Magnus. "Frey." She points to herself. "Loki." She points to Blitzen. "Freya." She points to Hearth. "Elves."

Hearth narrows his eyes and signs some things.

"What'd he say?" Walt asks.

"Umm, unimportant." Magnus says.

"That's the first smart thing you've said all day." The sword says.

"You haven't been out all day." Magnus retorts.

"Ya, but I can still hear stuff."

"Don't make me put you back."

"You'll pass out if you do."

"More like I'll be tired 'cause you've been out for, like, a minute."

Suddenly, out at sea, a voice shouts, "LAND HO!"

A large ship appears from the sea mist. Great, more people.


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, I did the Percy instead of Andie thing I suggested in the last chapter. Trust me, after this, there won't be that problem again (I think). I don't want to go through all the awkward Introduction things again, so I'm going to leave all that out. Andie chapter should be next. I'm sorry that these are short and that I take forever to write them. I've got a life too. I hope you like this chapter!**

Percy

That trip was way quicker and way safer than I originally thought. We started sailing, and later we got into a fog. Now, we're coming up on our destination.

Leo shouts, "LAND HO!" And bursts all of our ear drums.

"Leo, you're going to scare the people on the island if you shout any louder!" Piper scolds him.

"The beach is deserted!" Leo retaliates. "No one' gonna care!"

"Actually, there are people here." Clarrise tells him.

"Seriously?!" Leo acts all dramatic. "Are we going to have trouble as soon as we get there?!"

I look over the edge of the ship. There's a beach that lead into a forest, and on the beach we're a bunch of figures of people. The more blue than natural water crashes onto the shore. I can hear a seagull or two.

"Alright, lets dock this thing and meet the residents." Clarrise says.

"Agreed." Thalia smirks. "Lets meet the owners of this place."

Leo drops the anchor and starts to lower the bridge. Me being me, I lean forward to far, then fall off the side of the boat.

"WOW!" I yell, then fall face first into the sand. Lucky for me, it wasn't to far of a fall.

"HA!" I hear Thalia laugh at me.

"Are you okay?" I hear Hazel ask.

I get up, then shout, "Ya, I'm fine!"

I stand up then notice the group of people just staring at me. There are about nine people. Make that ten, there's a really short one in the back. It looks likes a bunch of kids, then one adult. Or maybe two, I can tell cause the short dude has a trench coat on.

I notice two people that I know. "Carter?" I ask. "Sadie?"

Carter gives me a confused look. "Percy?"

"Well, if it isn't bloody Percy Jackson." Sadie says in her British accent.

"If it isn't bloody Sadie Kane." I say in a terrible British accent. Sadie giggles.

A girl with short black hair who's standing next to Carter says, "Explanation?"

Carter starts to get nervous. "Umm, this's Percy Jackson. We've met before, so, ya."

"Hey." I give her a wave. "Sooo, who's everyone else?"

A girl with green hair and black roots groans. "We just got through the introductions."

"I really like her." Sadie says.

"MAGNUS HELP ME!" A voice shouts. I turn and see a sword flying away from the boat. Like, actually flying on its own. An arrow tries to hit it. "MAGNUS HELP THIS PYSCHO IS TRYING TO SHOOT ME!"

"Then get down here so the psycho can't shoot you!" A blonde guy, Magnus, shouts at the sword.

The sword flies down to Magnus, who grabs the sword. The sword transforms into a little stone. Magnus clips it onto a chain on his neck, then almost instantly falls over onto the girl with the green headscarf.

"I'm fine." He groans, then stands up again with the girls help.

I remember something. "You're Magnus?" I ask.

Magnus looks at me. He looks like he hasn't slept in a week. "Ya."

"Magnus Chase?"

"How do you-"

"Like, Annabeths cousin Magnus Chase."

Magnus glares at me, then he growls through gritted teeth, "How do you know my cousin?"

Leo apparently gets the bridge down, because Grover runs down the ramp, his hooves clip clopping. "We're finally on land!"

Magnus ignores my furry friend, and grabs me by the collar. "Answer me or I will get Jack back out."

"You mean the flying sword?" I ask, kinda scared by this kid even though he's an inch shorter than me.

"Yes, the flying sword." Magnus answers. He tightens his grip on my collar. "Now how do you know Annabeth?"

"Magnus, let go of my boyfriend!" Annabeths voice scolds Magnus. Magnus looks to where Annabeth is, then lets me go.

"Boyfriend?" He asks.

Annabeth rolls her eyes, everyone else getting off of the boat behind her. "Yes Magnus, that's my boyfriend. You know, the one I've been telling you about."

Magnus looks at me, then Annabeth, back at me, then finally back at Annabeth. "You mean this idiot right here who just fell off the boat?"

"I get it, I'm in idiot." I groan.

Suddenly, as if the wind swept it away, the Argo II disappears. Coach Hedge falls into the sand because it disappeared underneath his feet.

"Which one of you cupcakes did that?" He shouts at us, wiping the sand off of his track suit.

A piece of paper hits me in the face. I take it off and read the greek written on it.

 _You'll get all modes of transportation back when you convince the Tribe to come with you. Warning: that's going to be hard. Now, introduce yourselves and try not to kill or get killed._


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating for not updating for so long! Things have been happening, I'm not going to talk about it because I don't think y'all want to hear my problems. Anyway, enjoy the super short Andie chapter! I'll try and write a longer Percy one after this, I swear on the river Styx. Here ya go!**

Andie

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. The green beans are growing nicely, and the corn is being sowed.

There was a fight to breakup, a little who didn't know where to go. One big somehow got stuck in the top of the watch tower, and we had to get a son of Jupiter to get him down. My children wanted to play with me for a time.

I help prepare dinner and set up plates to compensate for not helping yesterday. Nicky wasn't very happy that I did twice the work because of that, but he didn't do anything about it. When I get outside to the tables, Justin and Charlie are talking, but it doesn't look like they're arguing.

"Hey guys." I say, placing my plate of green beans and spaghetti.

"Hey Andie." Nicky says. We give each other a quick peck.

"What'd you do today?" Charlie asks me.

"Oh, nothing special." I shrug.

"Then what's up with the cut on your lip?" Justin asks.

I press my lip. It stings a little.

"Oh, must've been from the fight earlier."

"You got into a fight?" Vanessa asks.

"No, never! I mean the fight I broke up. One of the bigs had a knife." Before Justin can say anything, I add, "I took it away from him, and they both have to watch the nursery tonight."

Justin narrows his eyes, trying to detect any lies.

"Well, the day's almost over." Zach says, taking a bite out of a beet.

"We should have a free day tomorrow." Vanessa suggests. "I have nothing to do, and neither does Zach, so you guys shouldn't have to work."

"I'm fine." I say. "All I really need to do anyway is watch kids, so it's not-"

"That wasn't a suggestion." Justin interrupts me. "You're taking a break."

I give him a confused look. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know." Justin says sarcastically. "Maybe because you have barely gotten any sleep for the past month or two, and every day you work yourself silly?"

"I don't-"

"He's not wrong." Nicky interrupts. "You really need to give yourself some time."

"I really appreciate you guys worrying about me, but I'm fine." I smile. "I only take on as much as I can chew."

Everyone gives me a skeptical look.

"Okay, I can take big bites."

" _Take a break_." Charlie starts singing in a high pitched voice.

"Oh no." Justin groans.

" _Run away with us for the summer, lets go upstate._ "

"Stop ruining Hamilton for everyone." Zach pleads.

" _We can all go stay with my father._ " Charlie ignores it.

" _You're giving me a headache_." Vanessa says, rubbing her temple.

Charlie stops. "Sorry! Are you okay?"

"He'll only stop for his girlfriend." Nicky mutters.

I smirk and roll my eyes. "Am I the only one who can tolerate it?"

"Yes!"

We all go to bed after dinner. I'm actually able to go to sleep pretty quickly. I don't have any nightmares and I sleep well until...

"Nick. Andie. Wake up."

Nicky and I groan, but get up. Charlie's hovering over us, in nothing but some Nikey shorts.

"What's wrong?" Nicky asks, rubbing his eyes.

"We have company." Charlie tells us.

That wakes us up. "Monsters?" We ask in unison.

"Oh no, there's just a large group of gods-worshipers outside the wall."

Nicky and I groan, but this time not from being woken up. The last time some gods-worshippers came here, well, let's just say it wasn't pretty.

We get up and leave the bigs room as quickly and quietly, not bothering to change out of our pajamas. Justin, Zach, and Essa are already up and in the main area, also in there pjs. Justin tosses me my bow and arrows, and Vanessa gives Nicky his sword.

"I vote we punch these motherfucking gods-worshippers into next week." Justin suggests.

"I'm with Justin." Charlie says.

"Wow, you two agreed on something?" I ask, surprised.

"I know." Charlie grins. "That's rarer than a total solar-eclipse."

"That solar eclipse was kind of disappointing." Vanessa comments.

"That's because we only got a partial eclipse." Zach tells her. "Now if it was a total eclipse-"

"Stop talking about Artemis and Apollo having a conversation on the job!" Justin says loudly. "Are we going to fight these guys or no?"

"I vote no." Nicky says.

"What?" Charlie and Justin ask in unison.

"Let me finish!" Nicky pleads. He waits, and sense my brothers didn't bash his head in, Nicky continues. "I mean, why don't we see why they're here first? If they're here on peaceful terms, then we don't attack. If they aren't, we attack."

"Sounds good to me." Vanessa agrees with Nicky.

"Psh." Justin pshs. "That's only two of you. Zach'll stand with us, right Zach?"

Zach looks at Justin, then at Nicky, then back at Justin. "Well..."

"You've got to be kidding me." Justin says dully.

"It would make more sense to do that." Zach tells Justin.

"I've never disliked you more then right now." Justin says.

"Looks like we're having two eclipses in a row, 'cause I agree." Charlie says.

"Stop talking about the fucking Eclipse!"

"What do you think, Andie?" Vanessa asks.

Everyone's quiet. Looks like it's my choice.

"I agree with Nicky." I say. "It'll make more sense to try and make peace before fighting."

"I can't believe our own sister would go against us." Charlie says.

"He's not wrong." Justin crosses his arms.

"Why don't we put away the weapons for not?" Zach suggests.

"Uh, Hell nah." Justin hugs his sword. "We're going to need them, I bet it."

"Why don't Zach, Nicky, Vanessa, and I go out and talk to them?" I suggest. "You guys can stay hidden and fight if needed."

"Nope." Charlie and Justin say in unison.

I sigh. "Fine. Lets go."

We hear Simon talking to some people on the other side of the border. "Estelle's such a pretty name."

"SIMON!" Justin shouts.

Simon jumps when he hears Justin. "Oh, hey Justin."

"Why are you talking to the gods-worshippers?" My brother asks, fuming.

Simons eyes grow wide. "I didn't know that. Charlie just said to not let them in!"

"Why didn't you tell him?" Zach asks Charlie.

Charlie shrugs. "I had to hurry?"

"It doesn't matter." I stop them before Justin decides that's a good enough excuse to fight him. "Simon, open the gate and you can head on to bed!"

"Thanks Andie!" Simon opens the gate, then shouts to the god-worshippers. "I'm not supposed to help you out, but beware Justin!"

"SIMON, GET DOWN HERE, YA BASTARD!"

"Justin, stop shouting!" I order him. He growls, but stops.

Simon gets down from the tower, then quickly says, "Thanks Andie." Then runs off.

Alright, lets talk to the god-worshippers.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in absolute ages! I swear, I didn't die while I was gone! (Or did I? That's something to think about) I wrote a long chapter for once! Yay me! If I don't post forever again, please spam me and force me to write again! Like, please? Alright, enough talking from me. I hope you like this Percy chapter!**

Percy

After more introductions, a disagreement, and trying to calm that Eric kid after Clarrise scared him to death, we went into the woods. I'll admit, I stepped on multiple tree roots, small animals, and traps. I guess these people trap animals to eat, cause there are a _lot_.

When we found the place, Annabeth was in shock. There were large tree trunks serving as a barrier. There's a large gate, with a watch tower next to it. There's someone in the watch tower.

The person notices us. "Who goes there?"

Sadie snickers. "Is he a royal guard or something?"

"Hello," Carter, Reyna, Samirah, Jason, and I say at the same time.

We all stare at each other awkwardly, trying to figure out what to do. Carter steps forward and takes the lead.

"Hello, I'm Carter Kane, pharaoh of Egypt-"

"Pharaoh?" The boy in the tower asks. It's hard to make out his features sense it's late at night. "What's a pharaoh doin' here?"

"Pharaoh business." Carter tells him awkwardly. "We're, uh, we're-"

"We're here on official business for the gods." Frank steps in.

"Oh." The boy looks awkward. "Umm, I'm going to say this as nicely as possible. _Leave_. Like, _now_."

"Why?" Frank asks the boy.

"Because god-worshippers aren't allowed here." The boy explains. "And I'd rather you guys leave in one piece than have to go get the Heads."

"The Heads?" Reyna asks.

"They run this place." The boy explains. "They're okay with Egyptian gods though, so maybe you'll be alright."

"Umm, we're not just here for the Egyptian gods." Samirah tells him. "It's the Norse, Greek, and Roman gods as well."

"Oh." The boy seems to tense. "Then ya, I'd suggest you leave."

"We're not leaving until we see the Heads." I tell him, stepping forward. "So, uh, please get them?"

The boy sighs, then mutters something. "Alright. Stay here." The boy leaves.

The groups of people talk amongst themselves. Greeks and Romans in a group, Egyptians in a group, and Norse in a group.

"What did we just get ourselves into?" Will asks.

"No idea." I admit.

"Maybe it's not as bad as he's letting on." Piper says hopefully.

"Or maybe it is." Nico comments.

"Don't be a Debbie Downer."

We all jump when we see Alex, the genderfluid Norse child. He or she is standing directly behind Will, who's next to Nico, of course.

"Uh, hi?" Will says, confused.

"Hey." Alex smiles, then holds out her hand. "Alex Fierro."

"Will Solace." Will shakes their hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Alex joins the group. "Sorry to barge in, but I need to get away from my group."

"Why?" Hazel asks, trying to be polite.

"They're trying to ship me with Maggie."

"Oo, who's Maggie?" Piper hops right on into the conversation. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, shipping is her forte.

"Magnus Chase." Alex explains.

"Oh, are y'all gay?" Hazel asks, not giving it a second thought. Everybody but Nick gives her a weird look. Then the two siblings give us weird looks.

"Uh, I have no idea." Alex admits.

"Then why would they, uh, _ship_ you two?" Nico asks.

"No idea." Alex smirks.

"Sorry dude." Nico says.

"Dudette." Alex corrects Nico.

"What?" Nico looks dumbfounded.

"I'm genderfluid." Alex explains to him. "My pronouns are she/her until I say otherwise."

"What's genderfluid?" Hazel and Nico ask.

"You're the gay dude and the sister of a gay dude and you don't know what that means?" Alex asks them.

"They're from the 1930s and 1940s." Will defends them.

" _Oh_." Alex looks confused. "Y'all look young for your age."

"That's because we kinda didn't age." Nico tells her.

"Uh, how?"

"Long story." Nico defects the question. The past isn't something he likes to talk about.

"We have time." Alex bounces in her toes.

"That means _I don't want to tell you_ in Nico language." I tell Alex, getting a little mad.

"Oh, okay." Alex stops asking. "So, who's children are all of you."

We go around in a circle, telling our parents names and what, uh, not-mythologys? What do we call it? I don't know. Whether their Greek or Roman, is what I mean.

"Cool." Alex smiles. "I'm a daughter of Loki."

"Who's Loki?" Annabeth asks.

"Basically the god of evil." Alex tells my girlfriend.

"Oh." Annabeth nods. "Okay."

The creaking of the gates opening turns our attention away from the slightly awkward conversation. Six people come out, bringing a torch with them. All of them look under the age of thirty. One looks over twenty.

The boy isn't there. One of them, a boy who looks around fourteen or fifteen, shuts the gate.

"Hello there." Magnus says. "We're-"

"Before you say anything else," One boy, who looks about sixteen (and a lot like me), says grumpily. "Can someone from each group step forward as representative?"

We all look at each other. We didn't plan this.

"It'll be easier to talk to you guys if we only have, what, four people in stead of, like, thirty?" The other sixteen year old looking boy says. He looks a lot like the Stoll brothers.

Reyna, Carter, and Samirah step forward. The Greeks look at each other, then Leo finally pushes me to the front.

"Okay, I'm the Greek rep then." I mutter.

"Are we allowed to have two?" Annabeth asks them.

"Uh, sure?" A sixteen year old looking girl allows it. Annabeth steps forward next to me.

"If they can have two, may my college step forward as well?" Reyna asks.

"Why not?" The black haired boy says.

Frank and Reyna talk in fast, hushed voices, then turn their attention back to the matter at hand.

"Alright, can you say your name and your parents please?" The girl who looks around thirteen asks us politely.

"I'm Percy Jackson." I introduce myself, sense they all kinda looked at me and Annabeth. "Son of Poseidon."

"And we already found Justin and Andy a new brother." The brown haired boy says. "I swear, there is an abundance of you Sea Babies."

"Please don't say Sea Babies again." The boy, who I guess is Justin, pleads.

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"Oh, my brother and I are children of Poseidon." The girl, Andy, explains. "I'm also a daughter of Hermes."

"How does that work?" Leo asks.

"You don't want to know." Andy shivers.

"Umm, I'm Annabeth Chase." Annabeth introduces herself. "Daughter of Athena."

"Hi Annabeth." The girl waves. Annabeth waves back.

"I'm Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano." Reyna bows slightly. "And this's my college, Frank Zhang."

Frank bows too. "Hi."

"Nice to meet you, Frank and Reyna." Andy smiles at them.

"Okay, you're going to need to stop that." Justin tells Andy.

"Dude, leave her alone." The oldest looking one with blonde hair tells him.

"But it's bugging me."

"She's just trying to be polite."

"Politeness gets you no where with god-worshippers."

"Will you two shut up?" The red headed girl orders. "Andy, do whatever. Justin, stop complaining."

Justin groans and crossed his arms, but says nothing else.

Carter bows. "I'm Carter Kane. Descendent of Narmer and Ramesses the Great, and follower of the path of Horus."

The oldest and Andy smile at that.

"Wait, are you the pharaoh dude?" The brown haired boy asks.

"Charlie!" The red headed girl hisses.

"What? I'm just asking."

"Yes, I am the pharaoh of Egypt." Carter says. "Or the Nomes, however you want to look at it."

The older boy shrugs. "Cool."

Andy just waves at Carter. Carter waves back.

"I like Andy." Annabeth whispers to me.

"Me too." I'm really giddy right now. I have siblings! Not just one, but two! Keep it together Percy, keep it together.

"I'm Samirah Al-Abbas." Samirah steps forward and bows.

Andy waves at Sam as well. Justin leaves her be.

"Nice to meet all of you." The black haired boy next to Andy says. "I'm Nicky Diaz, child of Hades."

"I'm sorry?" Nico asks.

Nicky looks confused. "Uh, I'm Nicky. Son of Hades."

"How many children of the Big Three are there here?" Leo asks loudly.

"Lots." The oldest says plainly. "I'm Zach Hutchison, descendent of Narmer and follower of the path of Thoth."

"I swear, are we related to everybody?" Sadie asks. "First it was Setne, now him?"

"Well, Andy's a descendent of Narmer." Zach explains.

"You're just everybody's kid, aren't ya?" Magnus asks humorously. Samirah slaps his arm. Annabeth glares at her cousin.

All of the Heads look a bit ticked off at Alex, except Andy. She just laughs.

"I guess so." Andy giggles.

"Well, if we're continuing with the introductions." The red headed girl changes the subject. "I'm Vanessa Madison. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. It's nice to meet all of you."

"And I'm her boyfriend." The brown haired boy says, putting his arms around Vanessa. Charlie, I think she said. "Just in case anyone of y'all were checking her out."

Zia mutters something, but I can't hear it. Sadie giggles.

"What was that?" Justin asks Zia in a snippy tone.

"I was just asking why that was relevant." Zia says innocently.

"It really isn't." Charlie smirks. "Then again, I don't say very relevant things."

"Ain't that right." Justin says.

"Do you need an input on everything?" Vanessa asks Justin.

"Yes, I do."

"You really don't."

"I really do."

Vanessa and Justin kind of agree with each other, making literally everyone else feel uncomfortable. Annabeth and I give each other a awkward glance.

"Umm, sorry." Nicky apologizes for his friends. "This stuff happens. Uh, can y'all state your business?"

"Their business is leaving." Justin says.

"Will you shut up?" Andy pleads, obviously mad.

The other five Heads look shocked at Andy's outburst. Seems like she doesn't do that much. Andy rubs her temple like she has a headache.

"Sorry about that." She apologizes, whether to us or to them, I'm not sure. "Please state your business."

"Um, yes." Reyna says awkwardly. She regains her composure. "The gods have sent us here to become friends with your tribe."

She didn't mention that we need six people from here. It's probably better that she didn't.

"Why?" Nicky asks. "Any particular reason?"

"Hey, we're just as oblivious as you." I say innocently. They have to trust the stupid one, right?

" _Sure_." Justin says sarcastically.

Andy looks like she wants to say something to her brother (our brother?), but she doesn't. "Any clue to what they might want?"

"To make friends?" I say. Justin glares at me.

"Are you stupid or something?" He asks.

"Yes." Everyone besides me answers.

"Wow." I shake my head. "I feel so loved."

"Why do you think your nickname is Kelp Brain?" Thalia asks.

"Why do you look like a Huntress?" Charlie asks Thalia.

"Does that matter?" Thalia asks him, obviously trying to keep cool.

"Ehhh." Charlie shakes his hand. "Little."

"I was." Thalia lies. "Why doesn't matter."

"Alright then." Charlie drops it.

"So, to sum it up, the gods sent all of you to make friends?" Zach asks.

"That sums it up perfectly." Annabeth says.

"I'm surprised the pharaoh hasn't said much." Charlie says.

"Stop making stupid comments." Vanessa scolds him.

"Hey, it's one in the morning. I can say stupid comments."

"It's one AM?" Frank asks.

"Yes, that's why we're all grumpy." Andy tells us.

"Well, that's a fault on our part." Annabeth admits. "But to be fair, we couldn't tell what time it is."

Justin points at the sky. "Use da moon."

"How the heck do you use the moon to tell time?" I ask.

"I'm not going to explain this because you probably won't understand." Justin says plainly.

"Was that an insult or just a fact?" Charlie asks Justin.

"You figure it out."

"Nah, to tired."

"Then go to bed, stupid."

"I'm good, Dirt Mouth."

"Dirt Mouth?" Carter asks.

"Why did you ask?" Zia asks Carter.

"Should I not have?" Carter asks her.

"No! You shouldn't have!"

"I'm done." Justin says through gritted teeth. "Why did you motherfuckers have to come here at fucking one in the godsdamned AM just to ask for _friendship_ when it's fucking obvious you aren't going to fucking get it?!"

Nicky start their own side conversation while that is going on. I don't think any of us can tell what he's saying.

" _And_ that's why we call him Dirt Mouth." Charlie explain it to us. "He compacts every cuss word he can muster into a single sentence."

"And he can control the ground, so it kinda works." Vanessa adds.

"You can control the ground?" I ask in awe. Cool!

"Neptune is also known as the Earthshaker, shit head." Justin crosses his arms.

"Alright, I'm done." Andy bursts. "Bed, now."

"What?" Justin asks Andy

"Go to bed." Andy orders.

Justin mutters something under his breath.

"Hey Simon!" Andy calls over the wall.

The gate opens. The boy who we talked to earlier opens the door.

"Ya Andy?" Simon asks.

"Can you take Justin to the Cave and make sure Justin doesn't kill anybody please?" Andy asks him kindly.

"Umm, sure." Simon agrees.

Justin keeps muttering stuff, but he goes through the gate. Simon gives Andy a confused look. Andy shrugs. Simon shrugs back, then shuts the gate.

"I'm so sorry about him." Andy apologized on her brother behalf. (That sounds so much like Annabeth. What happened to me?) "He doesn't like god-worshippers."

"More like he won't give them a chance." Zach says.

"May we have a moment?" Nicky asks us. "We might have a compromise."

The representatives exchange glances. We all just sort of shrug and nod.

Reyna answers for us. "Of course."

"Great. Thank you very much." Nicky smiles at her.

The Heads start talking in front of us. We're all standing in an awkward silence. Why is all of this so weird?

"We've come up with a compromise." Charlie announces when they're finished.

"You may stay in the wooded areas behind the walls," Zach tells us. "And we may continue negotiations, though it won't be everybody. There aren't any monsters, and you're welcome to take a reasonable amount of kill from the woods. Do you agree to these terms?"

"May we talk for a moment?" Carter requests.

"Umm, I assume you mean the reps, 'cause trying to talk to all of you would be kind of hard." Nicky says. "But sure. Whoever you mean by we."

"Umm, reps, huddle up?" I say.

The reps get in a circle.

"Huddle up?" Frank asks me.

"I couldn't think of anything else." I explain.

"I really don't see anything wrong." Frank says.

"I can only think of one thing." Samirah says. "What about the Tribes residence? Are they allowed to attack us?"

"That's something to think about." Annabeth nods.

"We should ask about that." Carter agrees.

"Other than that, any other problems with it?" Reyna asks.

Nobody says anything. We break.

"We only have one thing to add." Carter says. I guess he's the spokesperson.

"And what would that be?" Andy asks politely.

"Seeing the, um, initial hostility to our arrival, can we say that nobody is allowed to attack anyone from the other group?"

They don't seem offended or anything. They kind look at each other like they forgot to consider that.

"Ya, that'd be a good thing to add." Charlie says. "I could name at least ten kids who'd kill y'all on sight."

"Alright." Zach says. "So all the previous statements plus yours. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes we do." Reyna agrees for us. Nobody disagrees. Zach and Reyna shake on it.

"Follow us, god-worshippers!" Charlie says. "We'll show you where you'll be staying!"

Yay. None of died. Now, I _really_ want to talk to Andy. I HAVE A SISTER ON DADS SIDE. IM REALLY EXCITED.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Here's another Magnus chapter! I know that it's a bit short, but I hope y'all like it anyway. Please send me some requests for things you'd like me to write because I always need stuff to keep my creative juices flowing. I hope you enjoy, and HOUSTON ASTROS!**

Magnus

So five of the original six people who came out here are leading us around the perimeter of their home to show us where we can spend the night so that we can continue talking with them but not get to close to them.

Just another day in the life of Magnus Chase.

Alex, Half-born, and Mallory look fine with all this. TJ, Blitz, and Samirah look a bit on edge. Hearth just looks indifferent to all of this. Probably because his scarf if hiding his mouth

I notice that Annabeth is talking with a very frantic Percy Jackson. Maybe she's trying to calm him down? She looks a bit excited herself.

I walk over to Blitz, because he's the closest to me. "So, how are you feeling about all this?"

"Eh." Blitz shrugs. "Nothing much we can do for right now."

"Well, I've got a hunch on who the six people are that we need to find." I tell him.

Alex seemed to have over heard. "Really Maggie?" She says sarcastically. "I would've never thought of who it might be."

 _It's the Heads._ Hearth signs.

"What I thought." I say.

"What were you thinkin?"

The four of us jump when we see Charlie appear out of no where, walking backwards, a baseball cap in his hand. It's a Red Sox cap.

"Sorry, I only caught the elf signing something I can't understand then hear you say, 'What I thought.'" Charlie tells us.

"Where did you come from?" Asks a startled Alex.

"Charles Micheal Parker!" Andy shouts at him.

"Oh shoot." Charlie smirks. "Full name. Gotta go."

Charlie puts the Red Sox cap on and he disappears.

Andy comes towards us. "I'm really sorry about him. Charlie likes to scare people with his hat."

"It's fine." I shrug. "My cousin has one of those too."

"Who's your cousin?"

Charlie appears next to me again, making me jump. At least Annabeth doesn't do that all the time.

"Her." I point to Annabeth.

"Oh, that Annabelle girl."

"My name's Annabeth." Annabeth corrects him.

"Oh, sorry Annabeth!" Charlie says.

Annabeth inspects his cap. "Boston Red Sox?"

"You bet." Charlie spins his Red Sox cap on his finger.

"I like you." I tell him.

"Sorry, I'm dating someone." Charlie smirks.

Alex starts dying of laughter. I facepalm.

"Not what he meant, Charlie." Andy corrects him.

"Boo Red Sox!" Percy shouts.

"Yankees!" Annabeth shouts.

"Red Sox beat the Yankees _way_ more than the Yankees beat the Red Sox!" I defend my team.

"High five!" Charlie holds up his hand.

I give him a high five out of respect for my team.

"Yankees for life!" Percy shouts!

The tiny Latino kid that's with Annabeth jumps in front of us. "HOUSTON ASTROS!"

"Who just said the greatest baseball team ever?" Nicky comes over here.

"Me!" Charlie, Percy, Annabeth, and I shout.

"Umm, I was talking to him." Nicky points to the Latino elf.

"Ya, come here, baseball brotha!" Leo and Nicky high five.

"Since when have you been interested in baseball?" Andy asks Nicky.

Nicky shrugs. "I'm from Houston, _so_."

"You weren't even born in Houston." Andy chuckles.

"You weren't even born in America." Nicky tells her.

Andy starts dying of laughter. "I mean, neither were you."

"Where were you two born?" I ask.

"The American colony of Georgia." Andy answers.

"Toledo." Nicky answers.

"Where is Toledo?" Alex asks.

"Spain." Nicky answers her. "I was raised in Houston till I was five."

"Then you got stuck with us." Charlie ruffles his hair.

I notice everyone is watching the interaction. Vanessa and Zach have a bit of a nostalgic smile. The Egyptians look at us with a really confused expression. The Greeks/Romans are smiling like dorks and laughing at us.

"We're here." Zach's announces.

We're in a small clearing, the wall right next to us. There's a tower in the middle of the wall.

"You can stay here while we continue talking." Vanessa says.

"Talking about baseball?" Leo asks.

"I really like him." Nicky says, pointing to Leo.

"But you're dating Andy." Charlie says.

"I swear Charlie!"

Just about all of us start laughing. Both sides are warming up to the other. That's good.

"Alright, we need to go." Zach says, a smile on his face. "There's only about five hours till we're supposed to be awake."

Nicky and Andy groan.

"Can we stay a _little_ longer?" Andy asks.

"Ya, this's fun." Nicky says, smiling.

They're enjoying talking to us. That's a good start.

"No, you both need sleep." Vanessa tells us.

"Aww man." Nicky and Andy say in unison, look at each other, then start laughing.

"We're turning into one of _those_ couples." Nicky laughs.

"How is it that they're way younger than," TJ says, "and they already have a healthy and sustainable relationship?"

"They're a match made by my mother." Vanessa says, smirking.

"Aphrodite?" Piper asks hopefully.

"Exactly." Vanessa flips her hair.

"Same!" Piper jumps on her toes.

"Eh, wassup sister?" Vanessa says in a stereotypical popular high school girl voice.

"Wassup, sista!" Piper smiles.

"What happened to going to bed?" Charlie asks, then fake yawns and stretches, "I'm _tired_."

"Ugh, Fine." Andy actually yawns. "I hope that our talks go well!"

"Same with us." Percy looks like a two year old on Christmas.

"Well, lets go." Charlie puts on his Red Sox cap and disappears.

"You can send some people to the front gate whenever." Zach tells us. "Just ask for one of us."

"Not Justin though." Nicky advises. "Ask for Zach, or Andy, Vanessa, whoever. Just not Justin."

"Dually noted." That Zia girl says.

"Well, goodnight!" Andy says, "Or good morning, maybe?"

"Goodbye." Nicky sums it up.

The Heads leave the clearing and us behind as they walk away.

"Okay, I'm beat." Leo falls to the ground, and instantly passes out.

Let's hope we survive this.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys! Okay, I get this's another short chapter, but I really have just no idea what to do. Love you all!**

Carter

Once we set up camp, everyone went to sleep. Nobody got up before noon.

It would've been nice if I wasn't woken up to someone poking my face.

"Are they all dead?" A voice of a child asks.

"No, they're alive." Another one says. "I can tell."

I groan and slowly open my eyes. About five faces of children are staring at me.

One of them starts screaming, which makes the rest scream. I shoot up and bang my head on the little blonde boy. He starts crying.

I start to feel, uh, yucky, like I have a cold or something. I start coughing really hard, and my head hurts.

Everyone's going crazy, asking what's going on, and all I can do is cough.

The blonde boy runs over to his friends, who have huddled up in the center of the group.

"Hey there." Samirah says calmly. "I'm Sam. What're your names?"

"I'm Lizzie!" The girl who looks a lot like Anubis (or that Nico Di Angelo kid) tells her.

"Don't tell them that!" The boy who looks almost identical to Percy shouts at her. "We can't talk to god-worshippers!"

"It's alright." Alex says. "We're cool."

I curl up and cough some more. Everything hurts.

"Holy Hera, are you alright?" Will Solace asks me, coming over to me. "You look pale."

"What do you mean?" Sadie asks. "He's black. How pale can he be?"

Blitz and Hazel look at Sadie, obviously annoyed.

"Like sick pale." Will tells her. Will puts his hand on my forehead. "Golly gee, you're burning up."

"Golly gee?" Percy asks.

"Not the point!" Zia scolds Percy.

I start coughing even more. It's a bit hard to breathe.

"I'm sorry." The voice of a crying child whimpers. "It's my fault."

"You can't control it." The boy who scolded Lizzie a minute ago says.

Will murmurs something, then light appears in his hands. He presses his hand against my forehead, and I start to feel better.

Once he's done, I sit up. "Thank you, Will."

"Anytime." Will smiles at me. "But I'd just stay sitting for now."

"How'd you even do that?" Walt asks the kid.

"Charlie has plague magic." A girl who looks a lot like the Clarrise tells us.

"Ya." Charlie says quietly, his head hung. "I'm not normal."

"Are you five demigods?" Samirah asks.

"Or magicians." Zia adds.

"We're all demigods." The young Percy lookin child says, annoyed.

"Hey, that's awesome!" Percy says, acting excited. "Who are your parents?"

"Mama and Daddy." The red headed one tells us.

"I'm a daughter of Hades." Lizzie says Sadly.

Hazel and Nico look excited.

"Hey, you're my sister!" Hazel squeals.

"And mine." Nico actually smiles.

"Really?" Lizzie asks, a little more happy.

"Ya!" Hazel goes up to hug her, but the Percy looking child gets in the way.

"No." He says. "Justin said we shouldn't be around you anyway."

"Come on Mino!" Lizzie pleads. "I only have Nicky and Acacia!"

"No!" Mino tells her. "We need to leave."

"Aww, come on Mino." Percy pleads. "I wanna meet you guys."

"Are you Percy?" Mino asks.

"That's me." Percy smiles.

"My brother told me that you're the worst." Mino says bluntly.

"Who's you're brother?" Jason asks.

"Justin." The children all answer.

"Wait." Piper says. "So Percy now has three siblings?"

"HOW HAVE I NOT MET YOU BEFORE!" Percy looks like he's about to explode.

"AHA!"

Justin comes running out of the woods, Zach, Charlie, Nicky, and Andy right behind him. Justin looks like he has a blood lust.

Basically everyone either screams or jumps.

Justin pulls out a sword and point it at Percy specifically. Andy and Nicky start fretting over the kids, and Zach tries to get Justin to put away the sword.

"Sorry!" Charlie apologizes. "Justin thinks you stole the kids."

"You're kidding, right?" Leo asks, hiding behind Jason.

"They came here!" Blitzen tells them. Hearthstone starts signing somethings that I don't understand.

"Is that true?" Andy asks, her arms folding.

"Yes mama." Charlie and the two girls who I don't know the names of say. Mino and Lizzie just nod.

"Mama?" Leo asks, still hiding behind Jason.

Justin points his sword at Jason and Leo. "You better shut up, Latino elf!"

"Justin, put the sword down!" Zach tells him, trying to rip it out of his hand.

"Not until these goddamn god-worshippers get off our island!" Justin shouts at him.

"Will you stop?" Andy asks Justin. "They've done nothing wrong."

"Besides worship the very _things_ that ruined our lives!"

Everyone's quiet. The people from the Tribe seem upset.

"Did they really ruin your lives?" Percy asks.

"Oh, you came here without knowing why we're here?" Justin asks. "Well, there you go. We hate the gods because they fucking ruined everything!"

"Justin, will you shut up?" Nicky asks. "There are kids here."

"Let's just go." Zach says, then turns to us. "Sorry that they bothered y'all, and that Justin wanted to kill you."

They start leaving. It's just us again.

This's going to be amazing, trying to get them to come back with us.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey y'all! So, I just realized that over a thousand people have looked at this...that's a lot. Ya, I hope the thousand of you how've read this have enjoyed it! Also, sorry if I spelled Andies name differently somewhere. I realized while writing this chapter that I spelled it kinda differently, so ya. It's much easier to write Andy chapters because there aren't a hundred characters I feel need to be added in. Well, enough ranting. I love all of you (platonically), and I'm so grateful for your positive comments! Enjoy this chapter!**

Andie

"I swear, I'm going to kill all of them!" Justin shouts as we walk back to the front gate.

"No, you're not." I tell him. "They're not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Justin asks me in astonishment. "Andy, they're _god-worshippers_! How can they be _not that bad_?"

"Not all of them are the same, ya know?" Charlie says, way more cheery than he should be. "Those guys seem pretty good. Besides those two Yankees fans. _Those_ are the guys who are pretty bad."

"THIS'S ABOUT MORE THAN BASEBALL CHARLIE!" Justin shouts at him.

The littles squeal and hide behind me and Nicky.

"Will you stop?" Nicky asks Justin. "You're scaring the kids."

"Sorry." Justin says mockingly. "Be scared of the god-worshippers, kids. They're give you to the gods to eat for dinner!"

They squeal again.

"No they won't." Zach tells them. "Justin, will you ever let it ago?"

"No, I won't." Justin's grip on the hilt of his sword tightens. "All Of then the exact same. They all work for the wrong people. No, scratch that, they're not even people!"

"Will you shut up?" I say loudly, very annoyed. "We both were wronged by the same person. How is it that I let it go a long time ago, yet you can't?"

"You got the calm side." Justin says it as if it's justifiable. "I didn't."

"So, basically, you're like your dad?" Charlie asks.

Oh boy, Charlie crossed the line.

The ground starts to shake. Justin's face goes red.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Justin shouts at the top of his lungs.

The Little's start screaming. I'm doing everything I can to stay upright. Zach and Charlie have already fallen over.

"Justin, stop it!" I shout at him.

The ground stops shaking. Nicky and I fall over. The Little's are in a heap. Justin is the only one standing.

He looks horrified. "I-I, I didn't mean to," He stops himself. "I'm going to get some hunting done."

Justin runs off into the forest while the rest of try to get up.

"Justin, wait!" Zach runs after Justin.

I'm kinda torn. I need to deal with these kids, and probably chew out Charlie, but I also need to talk to Justin.

"Go on." Nicky tells me, sensing my internal struggle. "I'll look after them."

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"'Course." Nicky smiles. "I've got your back."

"Thank you." I give him a quick peck then run off after Justin.

Justin absolutely hates using his powers. He doesn't want anything to do with Dad. He won't use them unless he absolutely has too.

I finally make it to Zach and Justin. I'm about to say something, but I stop and hide.

Justin's curled into a ball on the ground by a tree, crying his eyes out.

Zach's holding Justin while he's crying.

Justin _never_ cries, much less let anybody comfort him.

"It's alright." I hear Zach say, kissing the top of his head.

Now there are _kisses_?! What is going on between these two?

"No it isn't." Justin whimpers. "I could've hurt them."

"They know you didn't mean to." Zach tries to convince him.

"But what if they don't?" Justin curls up even more, crying into his knees. "What if they actually think I did try to hurt them?"

"First, it would've only been Charlie you tried to kill, and he kinda deserved it."

Justin chuckles, and lifts his head a bit. I can see that his eyes are red and puffy, and that he has tears running down his cheeks.

Is this how Justin acts when he's alone? Or at least when it's just Zach?

"Second," Zach grabs Justin's chin and makes him look at him. "We all know what happened that day. We get it. Nobody's going to care about you any less if you don't like people like him."

"Thanks." Justin wipes his eyes with his arm. "I need to pull myself together."

"No, you don't." Zach pulls Justin to his side. "You can't be strong all the time. You have to break down sometimes to build yourself back up correctly."

"Thank you, but I can't afford to do that."

Justin tries to pull away, but Zach won't let him.

"Stop." Zach lies his head on top of Justins. "If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me? For Andie?"

"That's exactly why I can't." Justin protests, but nuzzles into Zach's neck.

Am I really the reason Justin keeps all that bottled up?

"That's exactly why you have to." Zach insists. "If you break down now, you'll be stronger when you go back."

I guess Justin finally caves. He wraps his arms around Zach's chest and just starts sobbing. Zach rubs his back and kisses the top of his head.

I swear, I have Zach whisper, "I love you."

Justin takes Zach's face and pulls him into a kiss.

Okay, first off, I did _not_ see that coming.

Second, that was cute.

I should leave them alone.

I move quietly backwards, moving away from the scene. I'll leave them alone.

"Hey." Nicky says to me when I get to the Cave. Dinners starting soon. "You find him?"

"Ya, but Zach told me he could deal with it." I lie.

I tell Nicky everything, but this isn't something I should tell anyone.

"Alright." Nicky gives me a quick hug. "He'll be okay."

"I know." I smile, trying to hide my concern.

Nicky sees right through me. "You know Justin, he's strong. He'll be fine."

Is he? I don't know anymore.

"Ya, I know." I tell him. "Doesn't make me any less worried."

"It's okay." Nicky kisses me on the forehead. "Let's go eat."

We take each other's hand and go to get some dinner.

"I'm sorry!" Charlie tells Vanessa for the hundredth time.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too!" Vanessa scolds him.

Dinner ended a while ago and everyone's getting ready for bed. Justin and Zach haven't come back yet.

"Well, I haven't had the chance to!" Charlie tells her.

"When you do, apologize!"

"What do you think I was going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe make a joke like you always do!"

"That's my default setting!"

"I'm going to wait for them." I whisper to Nicky.

"Okay." He whispers back. "Do you want me to wait with you?"

"No, you're okay." I smile. "Thank you anyway."

"Alright." Nicky kisses me. "Love you."

"Love you too." I give him a kiss, then go out of the bigs room.

I sit on the edge of the Caves entrance, waiting for Zach and Justin to come back. The cool summer night air blows in my face.

After a few minutes, the front gate opens a little and two figures come inside. I wait for them to come over.

Justin has a sad, but neutral face on, his arms crossed. Zach just has his neutral face on, stealing glances at Justin when he can.

I spring up and hug Justin. He doesn't miss a beat, hugging me back instantly.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly. "I didn't mean to loose my temper like that."

"It's okay." I squeeze him a little tighter. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Justin holds me a little closer and placed a kiss to the top of my head.

I let go of him and and notice there's a smudge of dirt on his cheek.

"You have dirt on your cheek." I tell him. "Let me get it."

I lick my thumb and wipe off the dirt. He doesn't protest that he's not a little kid like he usually does.

"Thanks." He mutters, and even gives me a sad smile.

"You're welcome." I smile back. "You two hungry? You didn't have any dinner."

"I can eat." Zach says.

"I'm fine." Justin mutters. "I'm not that hungry."

"Come _on_." I plead. "You've gotta eat. Besides, it's hotdog night. You love hotdogs!"

"Fine." Justin rolls eyes. "Stop babying me, _Mom_."

"Never!"

All three of us laugh.

I get them some food. Justin barely eats.

"I'll leave you two alone if you want." I tell them. "I've got to head to bed anyway."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Zach tells me.

"Nah, it's fine." I fake a yawn. "Night you two."

"Night Andie." They say in unison.

I leave the two alone. I smirk to myself as I head back to the bigs room.

They really would make a cute couple.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I've wanted to write, but I've been down with the flu. :( It doesn't help that the news mentioned that about 30 or something people have died of the flu this year...Hope I don't die. Well, here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short, but I hope you guys like it!**

Percy

I fiddle with Riptide, which in my pocket, waiting on the others to leave with Jason. ADHD with nerves is not a bit a good combo.

Someone from the Tribe came this morning to tell us that the Greeks and Romans could come and talk with the Heads, look around, see how things work and what the people are like.

Well, I say they allowed Greeks and Romans at once. We had to talk to the kid to let both of us go at the same time. We do everything together! That's how we do!

"You alright, Percy?" Jason asks me.

"No idea." I admit, chuckling nervously. "I just want to try and get on my siblings good side."

"And complete our actual quest?" Jason chuckles as well.

"Oh ya, that too."

Jason laughs. "Ya. I'm wondering if there are any of my siblings there as well."

"Maybe?" I shrug. "If I have at least three siblings, you should have at least twenty."

"Twenty?"

"Ya. Zeus gets on with mortal women a lot more than he does Hera."

Jason doubles over laughing. "True. Very true."

"Who's ready?" Leo shouts, walking into the woods with the rest of the crew.

"Who isn't?" Piper giggles.

Nico's bouncing on his toes. Will looks amused at him.

"Nico looks excited." I comment.

"Same with me!" Hazel jumps. "There are more children of Pluto!" Hazel pauses. "And Hades. Sorry. I keep forgetting."

"You're fine." Nico pats her head. "I wonder if it's just Lizzie and Nicky."

"She mentioned some Acacia girl." Clarrise says.

"Oh ya!" Hazel bounces some more.

"Hazel, you need to calm down." Frank laughs.

"Maybe more kids have fire!" Leo's hands burst into flames. "That'd be so cool!"

"Let's go!" I literally start skipping to the front gate. I'm so excited!

"Hey!" Charlie waves at us from the watch tower. Older Charlie, not little Charlie. He looks a little tired.

"What's up?" I shout back. Reyna elbows me. "Ow!"

"Act polite." She busses at me.

"You guys ready?" Charlie asks.

"Yes we are!" Jason shouts at me.

"Okay then!" Charlie leaves, then the gate opens. He comes back. "Come on in!"

We all go through the gate and I stand still for a minute.

Everything looks really cool! There's a huge cave, a small building, farm lands, an archery range. This's awesome!

Charlie comes out of a door. "Welcome inside! Please follow the rules, and we'll be just fine."

"What are the rules?" Frank asks.

"Ummm." Charlie looks confused. "I'll let Andy or Zach explain. Follow me!"

Charlie starts walking to the big cave. I follow him, ready to try and makes friends with my siblings. Oh, and probably do our quest.

"I thought we were only letting the Greeks in."

The Heads are all in a cafeteria, with the rest of the population. Everybody's on here, eating lunch.

We're already gotten a couple of flares from people. One girl even drew a line across her neck with her finger.

"We thought it would be nice to have everyone." Vanessa tells him. "Besides, you were against letting them in all together, remember?"

"Oh, I remember." Justin takes a bit of his hotdog.

Andy rolls her eyes, then stands up. "Well, I'm glad you guys are here!"

"Even if they worship the very things that want us dead." Justin says with his mouth full.

" _Shush_." Vanessa groans, banging her head on the table. "Let it go."

"Shut up." Justin swallows. "You know just as well as I do why I think that."

Vanessa doesn't say anything.

"Have you guys eaten?" Nicky asks us.

"No, we have not." Will answers him. "All our food was stolen by the gods."

"Ha!" Justin bangs his hand on the table. "Finally, they can see what jerks they are."

"Do you think we like them entirely?" I ask Justin.

Justin looks at me confused. "I want to say yes, but I'm assuming I'm wrong."

"Uh, ya. Ya." I nod.

"How'd you get the brains and Percy didn't?" Clarrise asks.

"I'm guessing the answer you want it we don't have the exact same parents, so I'll say that." Justin nods, giving her a fake smile.

Clarrise's joking attitude dropped.

"They're not idiots, ya know." Zach tells him.

Justin turns to him with the same fake smile. "Are you sure?"

"Perce, he's talking to you." Leo mutters.

All my friends laugh at that. I give him a glare, but no malice behind it.

"I get it, I'm not smart." I roll my eyes at Leo.

"That's why you have Annabeth." Leo gives me a cheeky grin.

"Hey!"

Reyna pulls a piece of hotdog out of her hair. Another bit goes flying, landing on Franks head.

"Okay, who's throwing food?" Nicky shouts.

Everyone goes quiet, looking at Nicky. This's awkward.

"Who is it?" Andy asks. "I'll interrogate all of you if the person who did it doesn't fess up."

"It was Marshal!" A girl shouts.

"Shut up!" A boy shouts at her.

"Marshal." Andy sounds like a parent talking to their child when they do something wrong. "Come here. Everyone else, go back to eating."

A teenage boy with feather brown hair and gray eyes comes over while everyone else goes back to eating. He can't be more than twelve.

"You know you're not supposed to be throwing food." Zach scolds Marshal.

"Is it that bad when the person I'm throwing it at is a god-worshipper?" Marshal asks, glaring at all of us.

"Yes, it-" Zach tries to say.

"Hang on, can I comment on something?" Charlie asks. "That was amazing aim! How can you not shoot an arrow right, but you can throw a hotdog bite halfway across a giant room?"

Marshal seems flustered, then shrugs.

"Like, ya, you shouldn't throw food, but that was awesome!" Charlie gives Marshal a high five.

Marshal gives him a high-five, then he goes back to his table.

"Great job laying down the law." Andy says sarcastically.

"I mean, come on, relax a bit." Charlie has on a Hermes child grin. "Now, are we gonna get them food or what?"

The rest of the day, Andy and Nicky show us around. Nico and Hazel are able to talk with Nicky some, and even meet that Acacia girl. She was nice, but seemed a little uncomfortable.

I have no idea what I should say to Andy. I can't just go up to her and just go like, _Hey, I'm your older brother who's had no other demigod siblings his whole life and would like to have one._

"And this's the school building." Andy tells us.

It's small, but has a nice diamond pattern in the wood. The roof has a bunch of planks in a triangle formation.

"This's some nice building." Leo knocks on the wood.

"Ya, some of the kids who are good at building made it." Nicky tells him.

"Hephaestus or Vulcans children?" Annabeth asks. "Or some Norse god of building?"

"Umm, we don't determine it by who your godly parent it." Andy tells us. "If you can build, then we let them build."

"That's actually really cool." Will smiles.

"Glad you think so." Andy smiles back. "Lets go to the projectile range next."

Everybody starts walking towards that archery range I saw earlier.

"Hey!" I shout as something grabs my arm and pulls my into the school building. I hear a little squeak beside me.

Something whacks me in the back of the head. Ah, that hurt.

"Let me go!" I hear Hazel shout.

"Shut her up, shut her up!" Someone whisper shouts.

"HELP!" She shouts, then her voice is muffled. A gag, maybe?

"Come on, we need to get this done quick." A familiar voice says.

It's Justin.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Look, I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to write and upload more. My mom has started looking through my phone more often, and I'm afraid she's goig to find this and some other stuff I've written and be mad. She's very religious, and not really cool with the stuff I read, like Ricks stuff. So yeah, I'm sorry. I will do my best to write more often! I hope you enjoy this story anyway!**

Magnus

"Like, do we have to go?" Alex asks.

"Yes, we do." Samirah says, repining her hijab behind a tree so that nobody besides us can see. She's cool with us seeing her without it. Everyone else, not so much.

"But, like," Alex tries to think of something to say. "What if they kill us?"

"They're not going to kill us." I say, mostly to myself, putting on a red flannel I had in my bag for some reason over a white t-shirt.

The Greeks and Romans came back, Hazel and Percy unconscious and beaten up. Apparently, a couple of the Tribe kids decided it would be super fun to beat them to a pulp.

Once Percy woke up, he wouldn't stop apologizing to Nico and Frank for not being able to protect Hazel. Seriously, he wouldn't shut up until Zia went over and put him to sleep. Like, knock him out put him to sleep, not kill him put him to sleep.

"We have to leave!" Blitz calls us.

"Almost done!" Samirah calls, then comes out from behind the tree, her green hijab fixed.

 _Stick together._ Hearth signs to us. _I would like it if none of us got beaten up._

"How do you understand him?" That Leo Valdez kid asks.

"It's ASL." Alex tells him. "Take a class."

"There're classes for that?" Leo looks amazed.

"You're a special kind of stupid, aren't you?" I ask him. Only reason I'm not threatening him to back off is because of Annabeth.

"Look at you," Sadie says. "Up to date with your memes."

"What's a meme?" Eric asks.

"I don't know him." Sadie puts her hands up.

"Shut up." Carter scolds Sadie. "You guys go on. Be safe."

"Thank you." Samirah nods to Carter. "Let's move."

Took us a minute, but we get to the front gate.

"Hello there, Norse children!" Charlie Sr. calls to us from the watch tower.

"Hello, Tribe person!" Alex calls to him. "I completely forgot your name!"

"Same!" Charlie thinks for a minute. "I mean, I forgot your name, not mine!"

"I'd be scared for you if you did!" Alex shouts back.

"May we enter?" Samirah asks.

"Ummm, no." Charlie has a blank face.

 _I'm gonna kill this knucklehead._ Hearth signs to us.

"Just kidding!" Charlie laughs. "I got the elf, didn't I?"

"You understand ASL?" I ask Charlie.

"Nope!" Charlie's smiles grows. "She just started signing and I could tell she was mad."

We all look at each other weirdly. She?

 _I'm a dude, jack butt!_ Hearth signs furiously, not using the exact language he would like to.

"What'd the elf say?" Charlie asks us.

"Can we just go in?" Blitzen asks.

"Oh yeah! Sure!" Charlie goes into the tower.

The front gate opens, and we go inside.

Charlie comes down from the tower. "Welcome to the Tribe!"

"Thanks." Alex nods. "Umm, we're not going to die today, right?"

"Oh, um, you shouldn't." Charlie answers him.

Note to self, Alex is a dude today.

Charlie starts taking us on a tour of the Tribe, showing us the Cave, the archery range, and the school.

Once we get past the school, four Heads come around. They're missing that Justin guy.

"Hello!" Andy smiles at all of us. "You're the Norse group, right?"

"Yes, we are." Samirah smiles back at her.

"Great." Zach gives us a grin. "Sorry we were late. We had just found out who had beat up the Greek and Roman people, so we had to talk with them."

"You leave Justin to talk to them?" Charlie asks.

"Yep." Vanessa nods. "I swear, that boy needs to get his act together."

"I'm glad you guys could come!" Nicky tells us, ending that conversation before it could start. "Sorry if Charlie's been annoying you guys with puns this whole time."

"Aww, don't be mad that I can actually make good puns." Charlie smirks.

"Hi!"

A girl with blonde hair who looks about thirteen skips towards us.

"Hello Miranda." Andy smiles. "Do you need something?"

"Oh no." Miranda shakes her head. "I just wanted to meet the new people!"

"Oh, these are the god-worshippers who are visiting." Vanessa explains to Miranda.

"Oooohhh." Miranda nods. "Well, I still wanted to meet them!"

"This's Miranda." Andy introduces us. "She's a daughter of Apollo."

"The Roman version!" Miranda adds.

"Wait." I stop them. "So, Apollo in Roman is, Apollo?"

"I know, not very original." Miranda spots Samirah. "Ooo, I love the thing on your head!"

"Oh, uh, thank you." Samirah obviously looks uncomfortable.

"Can I touch it?" Miranda asks.

"Umm, Miranda." Charlie gives her a weirded out smile. "That's probably not a good idea."

"It's alright." Samirah tells them.

"Yay!"

Without any permission, Miranda touches Samirahs hijab.

Okay, it's not my place to say anything, but that girl should just stop. Sam looks uncomfortable, I'm uncomfortable, we're all uncomfortable.

"Oh, hang on!" Miranda stops. "There's a thingy in here."

"What?" Samirah asks.

"Hang on, let me get it."

Miranda pulls out the pin in Samirahs hijab.

"Oh, no, that was supposed to be there." Samirah tried to take back the pin.

As if the wind was looking for the opportunity, a giant gust blows Samirahs hijab right off her head. Samirah squeaks, trying to cover her head with her hands.

I quickly take off my flannel and put it on top of her head.

"Thank you." Sam thanks me, covering her hair.

"I've got it!" Alex shouts, turning into a falcon and flying away.

"Miranda!" Andy scolds the girl. "What were you thinking?!"

"I thought it was going to poke her." Miranda explains.

I rub my temple. "You have just created a new kind of stupid."

"Nope!" Vanessa puts her hands to her ears. "No more Hamilton!"

Nicky and Andy snicker, but Andy composed herself.

"I'll talk to you later, Miranda."

"What's up?"

That Justin guy comes walking over to the group. He sees Samirah with the flannel.

"That a make shift head scarf or something?" He asks her.

Falcon Alex comes back, Sams hijab in his beak. Alex turns back into a human, and gives Samirah her hijab.

"Guess I was right." Justin smirks.

"Here, you can put it back on in the school." Andy offers Samirah.

"That would be great." Samirah nods.

Andy quickly rushes Samirah to the school building. I can hear her apologizing.

"What exactly happened?" Justin asks.

"I'm sorry!" Miranda looks like she's on the verge of tears. "I didn't know!"

"My god." Blitz pinches his nose.

 _I swear, if she starts crying._ Hearth signs.

"I think we've seen enough for today." Alex tells the Heads.

"Yeah." Vanessa nods. "Sorry about this."

Charlie plugs Miranda's ears then whisper shouts, "She's a bit of an airhead." He takes his fingers out of her ears.

"Yeah." I nod. "I agree."

Well, at least none of us died.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Okay, I tried to make a juicy chapter this time, so here it is! Sorry if I don't upload again for a long time. I'm just really scared that a parental figure will find it and get mad at me. But I won't let that fear stop me from writing what I love! Okay, enough with the sappy stuff. Hope you like the new chapter!**

Carter

"Is it really safe to go?" Eric asks me, dragging his hand across the wall around the Tribe.

"We're on an island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle." Sadie says calmly. "No monsters have attacked yet, so I believe we're safe."

"Just stay close anyway," Zia tells us. "And keep all your possessions close."

"If anyone picks on you, speak up." Walt adds. "They'll be dead within a minute."

"We're not killing anyone." I scold Walt as we get near the front gate.

"Hello Egyptian people!" Charlie Sr. waves from the tower. "Finally! I thought I'd be seeing new faces for the next week!"

"Lucky you!" Sadie shouts at him. "May we come in?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Charlie hides in the tower, and the door to inside opens.

We enter, and the door closes behind us. Charlie comes out through a door at the bottom of the tower.

"Okay, you're the British one, right?" Charlie asks, pointing at Sadie.

"Yes, I am." She nods, making her accent more obvious.

"Oh sweet!" Charlie chuckles. "Love British accents!"

"Grand." Sadie nods politely.

Charlie looks around. "Well, Andy said she'd be here, so-"

"UNCLE CHARLIE!"

A familiar little kid comes running up to the gate, paper in hand, while the Head Andy following close behind.

"HEY CHARLIE!" Charlie Sr. shouts to who I assume is Charlie Jr.

Wait...Charlie Jr. was the one with the plague powers, right?

Charlie Jr. runs up and hugs Charlie Sr.'s leg. "Hi!"

"Heya!" Charlie Sr. ruffles Charlie Jr.'s hair.

Andy catches up with the little kid, out of breath. "Sorry. He, huh, he really wanted to, huh, get here."

"Well, you're right on time." Charlie nods to us. "They've been here for literally two minutes."

Charlie Jr. looks at us, then spots me. "Are you the guy I got sick?"

"Oh, umm, yeah." I reply awkwardly.

Come on me! You're the Pharaoh, yet you can't help but feel awkward around a little kid!

Charlie Jr. holds out the paper. "I'm sorry."

I take the paper. It's a little brown and red scribble that I can't even make out.

"He's been working on it." Andy tells me. "He couldn't wait to give it to you."

"Well, thank you." I smile at him, then hold the paper to where he can see. "Can you tell me what it is?"

"It's you!" Charlie Jr. points to the brown scribble. He points to the red one. "And that says sorry I made you sick."

"Ah." I nod. "Thank you very much. I'll keep it."

I'm about to fold it to put in my pocket when he shouts, "Don't fold it! It'll disappear!"

"Uh, paper doesn't disappear when you fold it." Sadie tells Charlie Jr.

"No, the writing will!"

"Oh, that's on me." Charlie raises both hands like a criminal in a cop movie. "I told him if you fold a paper for to long, the writing will go away."

"You're not wrong." Zia tells him.

"Why don't we get to showing you guys around?" Andy suggests, clapping her hands. "This time should be better than the last two."

Andy and Charlie Sr. showed us around, Charlie Jr. following intently.

"And that's all of it." Andy tells us at the archery range, taking a deep breath.

"We actually got through it this time!" Charlie grins.

"Yay!" Charlie jumps up and down, signing, "Celebrate good chimes, come on!"

"Celebrate good chimes?" Walt asks, chuckling as Charlie Jr. does some form of a happy dance.

"That's what he thinks it is." Andy giggles.

"Hey guys!"

A group of four guys comes walking up to us. The one in the front is holding a basketball. All four of them look sweaty, as if they'd been playing a two on two game.

One boy looks Indian. Like he's from India, not a Native American. He's the shortest of the four.

The tallest has dark green hair. He has tan skin, claw mark scars on his cheek.

There's one guy with blonde hair with a blue fringe. He's the one holding the ball.

There's finally an African American kid who looks kinda angry. He's the most sweaty.

This's where my little group of people started to condense, trying to make ourselves more protected in case of an attack. We must've hit an all time low, being afraid of four fifteen, sixteen looking year old boys. No, scratch that, we had everything to fear.

"Hey my dudes." Charlie gives them a relaxed military solute. "Playing some ball?"

"You bet." The Indian child says. "Me and Drue won three rounds."

"How many rounds you guys play?" Andy asks.

"Four." A guy with the bright blue fringe tells them sourly.

"Eh, good job Drue and Amman!" Charlie gives the two boys a thumbs up.

A boy with green hair who was also the tallest glares at us. "What're they? Roman or something?"

"Egyptian." Sadie corrects them sneakily.

I elbow Sadie lightly. _No way_ we want to get these guys to get mad at us.

"Great." The African American kid rolls his eyes.

"Hey, Issac, Hector." Andy sighs. "We're going to try and be nice to all of them, alright?"

"Sure!" Either Issac or Hector says. It's the green haired one.

The green haired one goes up to Eric and gives him a one armed hug around the shoulders. Eric stiffens, obviously uncomfortable.

"See?" The green haired boy grins to Andy and the Charlie's. "Already friends, oops!"

The green haired kids hand goes up and he knocks down Eric's sunglasses. Eric squeaks, quickly covering his eyes.

I swear I saw some black in his eye. Does he have eye shadow on or something?

"C-Can I have those back?" Eric mutters.

"Oh yeah." The green haired kid stoops down and grabs his sunglasses off the ground. "Sorry, these got smudged. Why don't I,"

The green haired kid runs with the glasses.

"Hey!" I shout at him, about to run after the guy.

"I'll get him." Walt tells me, then runs after the green haired kid.

"I'll help." Charlie Sr. tells us. "Hector's pretty fast. Takes after me."

Charlie Sr. runs off with Walt to catch Drue.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry!" Andy apologizes, then puts her face in her hands. "Why do these kids have to be like this right now?"

"Hey man." Blue fringe guy looks sorry. "I'm sorry about Hector. He's a real douche. Here, let me just,"

Blue fringe guy shoots his hands out to grab Eric's wrists. I'm able to grab fringe kids arms and yank him away, but he had already grabbed Eric's wrists.

Eric squeaks like he's being burned. The rest of us yell and scream like it too.

Eric doesn't have any eyes.

Blue fringe kid let's go of Erics wrists, obviously scared. Eric covers his eye sockets with his hands, shaking and breathing hard.

"Eric." I say gently. "What-"

Eric runs off towards front gate, one hand over his eyes.

What do I do? Do I run after him? Do I leave him alone? Do I, oh god, what should I do?

"Eric!" I shout, running after him.

Seems like I've already made that decision.


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow, two chapters in one day. I'm on a role! Hope y'all enjoy!**

Andy

After Eric ran off, the other Egyptian kids went after them. I had to direct the tall one who was holding hands with the girl with the purple streak in her hair a lot where they went.

"So, what happened?" Charlie asks me, absolutely confused.

"It was nuts!" Issac tells Charlie. "One of those Egyptian kids had no eyeballs!"

I pinch my nose in frustration. "Drue. Hector. Why did you do that to the poor kid?"

"Because those guys suck!" Hector shouts at me. "They deserve what they get!"

"So that kid deserves to have no eyeballs?" I ask Hector, annoyed at them.

I get it. The gods are terrible beings, but that doesn't mean we should try and hurt all god-worshippers! They don't know any better!"

"We don't know how he lost them." Issac sneers.

"They think they'll die if they don't do what they're told?" I ask them.

The four boys a silent for a moment.

"It's true." My older brother tells them.

"Mama?" My son pulls on my hand. "Are we going to die?"

"Of course not." I shake my head.

" _So, may I ask you something?" Zach asked that Reyna girl and Frank boy._

" _Sure." Frank smiles at Zach. "What's your question?"_

" _Why do you exactly follow the gods?" Zach asks them._

" _Zach!" I hiss. "You don't just ask them that!"_

" _Oh, no, it's okay." Reyna doesn't give any of us a glance. "We follow them because they control the universe. Without them, the world would fall apart."_

" _Very true." Zach nods. "But why don't you just not follow them, but not avidly try to destroy them?"_

" _We'll die!" The repair boy, Leo, tells us. "Fields of Punishment! Torture! All the works."_

" _You seriously believe that?" Charlie asks Leo with that Hermes child grin._

" _Yes." Reyna nods. "Because we will."_

" _We don't do what we're told, we get punished." Frank explains calmly._

" _That sounds sucky." Zach shakes his head in sympathy._

" _Oh_ _no!" Frank shakes his head quickly. "It's really not that bad! They reward us afterward. They provide protection, special gifts, all that."_

" _Percy was offered immortality." Jason tells us._

" _Hehe." Percy rubs the back of his neck. "Let's not talk about that."_

"What spurred you four to do that?" Charlie asks them.

"It was just Drue and Hector!" Issac retaliates.

"Why didn't you stop them?" I ask Issac.

"Why didn't you?" Drue asks me.

Oh boy, he's going to get killed.

"Justin told us to do it!" Amman tells us.

"Amman!" The other three boys shout at him, angry.

"Oh no!" I shout at the three boys. "Amman, what'd you say?"

"Justin told us to mess with them." Amman admits. "He told us they'd be learning a lesson."

"We weren't supposed to say that." Hector tells Amman through gritted teeth.

"Amman, you're off the hook." I tell him. "You three are in trouble."

"I didn't do anything!" Issac complains.

"You'll get less of a punishment." I tells him. "You two better be ready for when I finish with Justin."

"Is Uncle Justin in trouble?" Charlie Jr. asks me.

"A whole lot of trouble." I tell him. "Charlie, can you watch him?"

"Will do!" My brother nods. "You want me to deal with them?"

"No, I'll deal with them later." I shoot them a glare. "You all go, but be ready for later."

"Justin!" I find him in the Cave, talking with a few teenagers.

Justin jumps. "Dang Andy, you scared me!"

"We need to talk." I tell him through gritted teeth.

I grab his arm and pull him into the littles room. None of them are in there this time of day.

"What happened?" Justin asks, acting confused.

"You know just what's happening!" I yell at him.

Justin's quiet for a moment, then says, "Amman told you, I guess."

"Yep." I nod. "And if you harass him about it I will strangle you."

"I won't." Justin shakes his head. "Knew he was too honest for that."

"Were you responsible for the Greeks and Romans as well?" I ask him.

"And the Norse." Justin admits, not a trace of guilt in his voice.

"How could you hurt two people, embarrass one, and then exploit another?!" I ask him, hurt.

"I don't suppose you remember what happened last time we were involved with a god-worshipper." Justin glares at me. "You were pretty young when it happened. Do I need to re-explain it to you?"

Oh no.

I shake my head. "I remember it well enough."

"I don't think you do." Justin practically growls. "Let me remind you. Theseus was told _by the gods_ to kill me, you, Nicky, Vanessa, Charlie, and Zach because we would _be bad for them_."

"Stop it." I plead, shaking a little.

This story always makes me cry.

"Theseus goes insane from the conflict of killing us or following the gods and tries to kill us." Justin continues. "He corners you and tries to kill you first."

"Please stop." I can feel the tears coming up.

"I have to kill my older brother, who was there for me forever, because he was going to kill the family I had found. The family that I cared about. The family that cared about me."

"I mean it!" I shout, a tear falling against my will.

"God-worshippers will do anything the gods want them to do! No matter how terrible and immoral it is! How could you stand people who would kill when asked? How could you stand people who would hurt everyone we know and care about with just one word?"

I cross my arms and lower my head, hoping my tears won't be seen.

I hate this. I hate it when he guilts me, because then I don't know what to do. I'm always the one who knows what to do, but not when this happens.

Justin pulls me into a hug. "I'm doing this to protect all of us. I couldn't stand it if I let them come in and it all goes badly. I couldn't, no, I wouldn't live with myself if anything bad happened because of something I could've prevented."

I sob into Justin's chest.

I really can't take it.

"I'm sorry." Justin kisses the top of my head. "You were just so young when it happened. I would kill myself before I let them hurt you."

"Don't say that." I sob.

"Sorry." Justin pets my hair. "Do you get where I'm coming from?"

I take a deep breath, then nod. "Yeah."

"Good." Justin holds me a little tighter.

"They won't leave until they get what they need." I tell him.

"We'll find a way." Justin tells me quietly. "We'll find a way."


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow. This is the 30th chapter. Didn't think I'd get this far. Well, I hope you guys like this! Warning: Mentions of self-harm.**

Percy

Three out of the five Egyptian kids had come back really late that night. Zia told us that Carter and Eric needed a minute.

The other two came back even later. Carter was talking to Eric softly, saying something along the lines of, "It's alright. We all still think of you the same way." Carter stayed with him until he fell asleep, then proceeded to go to sleep.

Let's just say that I had stayed up really late that night. Which is why I didn't like the wake up call I got that morning.

"Hello!"

I shoot awake.

Justin is smiling down at me like someone in a nuthouse, a giant picnic basket in his hand. Honestly, I think he slightly belongs there.

"The heck?!" I whisper shout, since everyone else is asleep.

How were they able to sleep through that?

"Oh, sorry." Justin's still smiling as he sets down the picnic basket. "Thought I'd bring you guys some food for the road."

"For the road?" I ask him, standing up.

"Yep." Justin nods. "You guys are getting off the island!"

"Sssshhh!" I hiss at him. "For the love of Aphrodite, will you keep it down, you nutcase?!"

"Oh, I'm the nutcase?" Justin asks me. "Who's the one wearing Nemo pajama bottoms?"

Oh gods. Forgot about that. At least I'm not wearing that onesie.

"Can we talk away from the rest of them?" I ask him.

"Sure." Justin shrugs. "Why not?"

We both go a little ways away from the group of sleeping demigods and magicians.

"So what's this about leaving the island?" I ask him.

"I already talked with Andy." Justin tells me. "You should be leaving anytime today or tomorrow."

"So our ship is back?" I ask him, slightly hopeful.

As much as I love knowing I have more family, they all seem to hate me. Better to leave them alone than to die a painful death.

"You came on a ship?" Justin seems confused.

I take a deep breath. "Okay, I'm normally the stupid one, so I'm going to cut you a little slack. You're on an island in the middle of the Sea of Monsters. What'd you think we did? Swim all the way here?"

"I don't know." Justin shrugs. "Just get back on your ship and sail on out of here."

" _We can't_." Wow, I'm actually not the stupid one for once. "Did you not hear me ask if our ship came back? It disappeared!"

"You have a son of Hephaestus!"

Justin shouts at me. "Build another one! I'll get some of ours to help you out!"

"That's not how it works." I tell him. "If _our_ ship, as in the one we came back on, isn't back here, we're not allowed to leave."

"Fuck the gods!" Justin shouts at me. "Go build a damn boat and sail out of here, you bastard!"

Boy, bad choice in wording.

"Aren't we all bastards here?" I ask him.

Justin groans and punches his nose. "God, you're just like Charlie."

"Andy's kid?" I ask him.

"No, her brother."

"So, our brother?"

"No, you retard!"

...

"I'm confused."

Justin throws his hands in the air. "Just fucking forget about it!"

"Okay, okay." I put my hands up like I've been caught red handed. "Told you I'm usually the stupid one."

"No, you're always the stupid one." Justin rolls his eyes.

"Father, help me with your other child." I sigh.

"Fuck him." Justin mutters.

I'm done.

I slap my hand over his mouth. Justin looks surprised.

"Look, I would normally respect that you hate the gods," I tell him. "But if you keep cussing at them, you're gonna get struck down with a thunder bolt then get told a thousand times that you shouldn't have done that while you're trying to push a boulder up a mountain."

Justin slaps away my hand. "Keeps your hands away, you Mormon coward."

I give him a look. "Excuse me?"

"I literally had a Mormon person give me the exact same speech, expect it had Jesus instead of the gods." Justin uses a high pitched voice. " _If you use the Lords name in vain, he'll smit you."_

I start to snicker. Okay, that was kinda funny.

"I'm not Mormon though." I tell him.

Justin slaps his forehead. "That's pretty obvious."

"And coward?" I snicker. "Who was the one who was crying when that mini earthquake happened?"

Okay, that was both Justin and Eric. Eric gets scared so easily. I think he was afraid Geb was mad at him or something.

Okay, are Gaea and Geb the same thing? You know what, question for another time.

Justin freezes. "What?"

"Oh yeah, I saw that." I say smirk. "Plus that mini-make out session you had with your boyfriend."

Justin's ears turn pink. He glances at the ground.

He mutters. "I don't have a boyfriend. I'm straight."

"Wait, what?" I ask him.

"I'm straight." He repeats himself.

Is he serious?

"Okay, you know I don't care about that stuff, right?" I ask him. "I have a gay and bisexual friend, and I'm getting to know that gender fluid kid, Alex. I'm one hundred percent supportive of it."

Justin's quiet for a minute.

He then growls at me, "Tell anyone, and I will trap you in the core of the Earth and leave you there to burn."

I nod. "That's a pretty good threat."

"Thank you." He nods back. "Been told I'm good at making them."

"I can tell." I chuckle.

"JUSTIN!"

Vanessa and Charlie come out of the woods. They both look really mad. Like, _really_ mad. Like, Annabeth when I steal her book mad.

"I didn't poison the food, I swear." Justin tells them.

"What food?" Charlie asks.

"Never mind." Justin shakes his head. "What're you two doing here?"

Vanessa looks at me sweetly. "I'm sorry, can we talk? Privately, I mean."

"Oh, yeah, sure." I nod.

Umm, heck no. Even though it seems like Justin and I have made amends to some degree, I don't trust them entirely.

Wow, I'm using nice wording. I've been around Annabeth and Reyna for too long.

I walk away, then hide behind a tree.

"So what happened?" Justin asks me.

"What'd you do to Andy?" Charlie asks her. There isn't of the humor that I've heard before in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Justin asks Charlie.

"You were the last person to talk to her." Vanessa explains to him, obviously mad. "What happened?"

"Why does it matter?" Justin seems annoyed.

"Because Nicky found her with a kitchen knife digging into her thigh!" Charlie shouts at him. "She started it again, and you're the last person to talk to her. Now, _what did you say_?" I hear someone pushing someone else against a tree.

"W-What?" Justin asks, confused.

I take a peak around the tree.

Charlie is holding Justin against a tree, fist clenched around his collar. Justin looks horrified, and I don't think it's because of the situation he's in. Vanessa is silently crying her eyes out behind Charlie, looking absolutely miserable.

"You heard him!" Vanessa shouts at Justin. "Andy started cutting again, and it had to be because of something you said!"

...

Oh gods.

Justin's quiet for a minute.

"Did she have a nightmare last night?" Justin asks them.

"Nicky told us no." Charlie tells him, his grip on Justin's collar getting tighter. "So it had to be something you did."

"No memories of Tartarus?" Justin asks. I shiver at the word. "None?"

"Oh, for goodness sake, just tell us what you did!" Vanessa cries, tears rolling down her face.

Everything's quiet.

Charlie slaps Justin. "Answer me, you dick!"

Wow. Didn't think Charlie would ever cuss.

Justin keeps his head down, not reacting to it. I see a flash guilt does through his eyes.

Justin pushes Charlie off with ease. "I'm going to talk to Andy."

Justin runs off.

"Get back here, you fucker!" Charlie runs after him, Vanessa right on their tails.

I get back to camp. Everyone is eating breakfast tacos and hash browns.

"Hey." Annabeth hands me my food with a smile.

"Where'd you go?" Frank asks me.

"Oh, I thought I heard something earlier." I lie.

I sit between Annabeth and Carter. I'm really not hungry after what I heard, so I just stare at my food.

"You alright?" Carter asks me, Eric huddled very close to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I put on a convincing smile. "Didn't get enough sleep."

"Ah." Carter nods, then smiles back. "You'll have to get to bed early tonight."

I give a fake chuckle. "Yeah, guess I will."


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, when writing this, I accidentally deleted a huge chunk of it, which is why it took me a bit longer to write. I'm really sorry! Sorry this's also short, but it's very gay. In my expirence, that helps. Alright, enjoy this very gay Magnus chapter!**

Magnus

The next few days have been actually okay.

We continue with the Greek plus Roman, then Norse, then Egyptian rotation.

As the days go on, I learn something about everyone. Their either LGBT+, have a mental illness, are dating, or have some combination of the three.

Alex had flirted a little bit with Leo one day. I got jealous, but really happy when he told them (they were a them that day) that he was dating someone. Why, I'm not sure. I don't like Alex like that!

Percy's been a bit weird. Ever since that basket of food showed up, he's been acting a bit off.

That got Annabeth really worried.

"He isn't usually like this." My cousin sighs, waiting for Percy to come back after he said he needed to take a walk. "He's funny and sarcastic and, well, there. Now, it just seems like he's off in space."

"Do you know what might have happened?" I ask her, trying to help.

"Not really." Annabeth takes a deep breath. "I'm just worried. Percy usually tells me if something's bothering him. It's just how we work."

"I'm sorry." I pat her on the back. "Hopefully he'll snap out of it."

As if sensing what was happening, Percy came back. Only, not happy and healthy.

Percy was covered in his own blood and dust. There's a big cut across his head and stomach. The son of the sea god is walking with a limp. He looks exhausted.

"Percy!" Annabeth runs over to her boyfriend.

Percy leans against her.

I shoot up, along with Will and Sadie.

"Set him down!" Sadie tells Annabeth.

"What happened to you?" I ask him.

"Monsters." He says calmly, like he's not bleeding to death. "Beach."

"Monsters on the beach." Will translates while he gets some bandages.

"Yep." And Percy passes out.

"Oh gods." Annabeth says, trying to sit Percy up straight.

"Move aside." Sadie tells Annabeth.

Annabeth gives Percy's body over to Sadie, who supports it with her own.

I put my hands on the cut across his stomach and start healing that. Sadie sticks her hand out, and pulls out some bowl with blue paste in it.

"That's a pretty neat trick." Will compliments her, getting to work on his ankle.

"Thank you." Sadie starts putting the paste on the side of his head.

Percy becomes a little conscious again. "Whas happeng?"

"Shut up." Sadie tells Percy plainly, continuing to paste the side of his head.

"Wher Iptid?" Percy mutters.

"Where's Riptide?" Annabeth asks him calmly, taking the his head.

"Mhm." Percy nods slowly.

"Stop moving!" Sadie scolds Percy.

"Percy flails his arm around, trying to grab something. "Ant find t."

"Can't find it?" Annabeth asks him again.

Percy accidentally hits my rune-stone necklace.

Jack suddenly appears in front of me. "Hey! Remember me?"

"I didn't summon you, Jack!" I yell at him, trying to concentrate.

"Well, your friend did." Jack tips towards Percy's lolling head. "Wow, he doesn't look to good."

"Exactly!" I stop healing Percy for a minute and push Jack out of the way. "So either move it or your going back to being a rune-stone!"

"I'll just move." Jack moves out of my way.

I take a deep breath, and go back to healing Percy.

After a minute, we all finish healing up our body parts. Percy's head is all patched up, his stomach only has a thin white scar, and his ankle is in a splint.

"Thanks guys." Percy thanks us, his speech more intelligible. "I go to pee and this's what it gets me!"

Sadie wrinkles her nose. "TMI."

Percy gives her a look. "I was just dying. I don't care what you think is too much information."

"MAGNUS!" Carter shouts at me. "TELL YOUR SWORD TO STOP SINGING LADY GAGA OR I WILL PUNCH IT!"

"HOW DARE YOU DISS LADY GAGA!" Jack shouts back.

"There's nothing wrong with her, I just want you to STOP SINGING LIKE A BANSHEE!"

Eric is huddled up against Carters side, his head tucked into Carters shoulder. He's shaking.

Carter and Jack are not arguing.

"JACK, SHUT UP!" I shout at my sword.

Eric whimpers a little bit, curling into himself even more.

"But why?" Jack asks me. "Exposure therapy helps!"

"Isn't that the sword that's in love with Riptide?" Jason asks me.

"Riptide?" Jack turns to Jason. "Where is my beloved beauty?"

Percy digs in his pocket and pulls out his pen. "Oh. There it is."

"It?!" Jack flies over to Percy. "She is no it! She's a dazzling beauty, only fit for the finest of swords. I happen to be one of them!"

"How can you tell that Riptide's a girl?" Percy asks.

"Celestial bronze!" Jack shouts, like that's of any use. "And look at that craftsmanship! Whoever made you was very attentive."

"Yeah." Percy looks awkward. "Look, Jack, I hate to tell you this, but Riptide's been taken."

Jack gasps. "By who? I will turn whatever sword thinks he is better for he than me into liquid!"

Annabeth pulls out her knife. "Okay. Here's the lucky, ummm, knife."

"Oh." Jack's quiet for a moment. "So you're a lesbian?"

A few people start belly laughing. People like Hearth and Blitz hold it in, trying to be respectful.

"Oh yeah." Percy nods. "Gay as heck."

"Who's more gay than Jack?" Alex asks me.

"I heard that!" Jack shouts at Alex. "And for the last time, I'M NOT GAY!"

Basically everyone's belly laughing now.

"You sure?" Alex giggles.

"STOP ASSUMING MY SEXUALITY! I'M STRAIGHT!"

"I'm sorry." Annabeth shrugs. "But it was a match made by Aphrodite."

Jack sighs. "Oh well, my beloved. I will accept you for who you are. But, if you turn out to be bi or pan or something, hit me up."

"Okay, Jack." I say as evenly as possible. "I think you need some time to get over Riptide."

Jack sighs. "Maybe you're right."

I take Jack, then put his back into necklace form.

Oh shoot.

"Not a good idea." I mutter as I black out.


	32. Chapter 32

**I has realized that I forgot about Grover's exsistance in this fanfic, so I added him back in. Sorry y'all. Troy, you're going to LOVE the next chapter.**

Carter

"I swear this is normal!" Alex tells us as Blitz and Hearth prop up an unconscious Magnus against a tree.

I could care less right now. Reason being, Eric is having a mini mental breakdown thanks to Jack the Talking Sword.

"It's alright." I tell him quietly. "The sword, uh, Jack, is gone."

Eric is just curled up into a ball. He won't make any signal that he's here.

"Oh god, is he dead?" Sadie asks me. "Don't tell me his heart stopped when Gay Sword started singing the gay anthem."

"I take offense to that." Nico tells her.

"And me." Will raises his hand.

"Also me." Alex nods. "Even though Lady Gaga's pretty good."

"Magnus would agree as well." Blitz holds up Magnus's hand.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Sadie groans. "None of you know how to take a joke."

"Oh, you want to go there?" Alex asks her, looking really mad. "We can go there."

"Okay, let's shut this down." Grover tells us, helping Annabeth keep Percy upright. "We have something else to deal with."

"And that'd be?" Zia asks, always being the level headed one.

"There were a ton of monsters on that beach when I had to get out of there." Percy tells all of us.

"And you're just thinking to tell us this?" Thalia asks him, snickering. "Gee, you really are a Kelp Brain."

"I was literally just dying." Percy smirks. "You can shut up, Pine Tree Breath."

Hearth starts doing his ASL. I can only pick out _what_ and _about_ from my minimal sign language training.

"What'd he say?" Piper asks.

"What was this about monsters." Samirah translates. "Yes, I would like to know as well, Hearth."

Hearth signs something else.

"What'd he say this time?" Leo asks.

"You don't want to know." Alex tells him. "Why don't we deal with this monster thing?"

"Do you want to stay here?" I whisper to Eric. "I can stay with you if you want me to."

"No, it's okay." Eric shakes his head. "I-I'll go."

"You sure?" I ask him. "'Cause if you want-"

"I'll be okay." Eric tells me. "If I won't be, I'll just come back."

After what happened, I don't really want to leave Eric by himself here. Heck, I don't want to leave him by himself anywhere.

But won't I be pushing him away if I try to do that? Wouldn't I just be making him feel useless?

"Okay then." I say, then address everyone else. "Why don't we check this out?"

I wish that I hadn't asked.

After about five minutes of fighting random monsters that are crawling onto the beach, I realize this was a bad idea. I'm glad Eric ran back to watch Magnus, who was still knocked out when we left.

"Where are they all coming from?" Walt asks us, claw marks across his arms.

"We're in the middle of the Sea of Monsters!" Grover says it like it's obvious, trembling a little. "What're you expecting?"

"This's the Bermuda Triangle!" Alex shouts at him. "We were expecting to get lost at sea, not attacked by fifty million monsters!"

"It looks like it's calmed down." Thalia tells us, not a single scratch on her. "We should probably warn the Tribe."

"Why?" I ask. "Wouldn't they have to deal with this a lot?"

"Haven't you noticed that we haven't been attacked by monsters once?" Reyna tells me.

"Oh." I can feel my face grow hot. "No."

"I don't think any of us thought about that." Leo chuckles.

"Let's get over there." Frank suggests.

"Heeeeey!" Charlie Sr. waves from the tower. "Were you guys supposed to be here today, wow, what happened?"

Seems like he notices hat we're not in the best condition.

"Umm, monsters." Percy answers, putting away Riptide. "Do you guys get that many?"

"Monsters?" Charlie asks. "Where?"

"The beach!" Annabeth, Reyna, and Zia shout at once.

They all look at each other awkwardly.

"Hang on, let me get some medics!" Charlie shouts at us. "You know what? Just come on in!"

Charlie goes into the tower, and the door opens once again.

We all go in, and Charlie comes out of the tower.

"I'm going to get medics." Charlie tells us. "You guys can just make your way to the Cave."

Charlie runs to the Cave, leaving the rest of us alone.

"There's one right here, but okay." Will shrugs, holding his chest while leaning against Nico.

"You have a broken leg and a gash across your chest." Nico tells him, keeping his neutral face, but I could tell he was concerned. "You're not doing any healing for a little while."

We all get the couple to shut down the argument that's about to happen, and we head over to the Cave.


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay, two things. One, this past Wednesday. 247 OF YOU FREAKING READ THIS. I just wanted to say thank you guys so much! Second, after what's about to go down in the story, then it could go one of two ways. The first way, it could end and that be it. Second way, I've thought up of some fun stuff to do instead of ending it, so the story could continue. What do you guys want? Pleeeaaassseeee teeeeellllll mmmmmeeeeeee! Alright, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Andy

I quietly shut the door to the sick ward. Nobody's around, so I run to the bigs room in my loose shirt and shorts.

I'm not doing anything bad. I just want my book.

I'm about to scratch my thigh when I remember there are bandages there. I groan, then go beneath my bandages to get the spot. I really hate these things.

I'm about to go for the door handle when the door swings open. I quickly hide behind the wall as a few children of Apollo and Frey run out of bigs room.

"Should I organize a team to deal with them?" Nicky's voice asks.

"Probably." Justin's voice says. "I'd get-"

"Just find people." Vanessa's voice says, obviously panicked.

What's going on?

"Mama!"

Bianca comes up to me. She's holding her favorite stuffed animal, a pig named Squiggles.

"Oh, hey Bia." I smile at her, giving her a hug.

"Where've you been?" Bianca asks me, a confused look on her face. "I haven't seen you! I missed you!"

Nicky comes out of the bigs room. "Andy?"

I chuckle nervously. "Hey Nicky."

"Why're you out of the sick ward?" Nicky asks me, exasperated. "You're not allowed to be out for another day or two."

"Can I not be around my oldest child?" I ask Nicky sarcastically, patting Bianca's head.

Bianca giggles. "Yeah Daddy!"

Nicky takes a deep breath. "Bia, can you give Mommy and Daddy a minute?"

"Okay!" Bianca skips away. "One, two, three.." She continues counting as she skips off.

"Look, Andy, you need to go back." Nicky tells me, a sad look in his eyes.

"You know I hate it in there." I cross my arms, acting like my usual self.

"Andy-" Nicky tries to tell me.

"FRICK!"

"AHH!"

I see Bianca underneath that Blitz guy. She's kicking, trying to get him off. Looks like he fell on her. The rest of the big group of god-worshippers are hurried into the sick ward by the group of healers we have.

I sprint over and help Blitz get up. Nicky grabs Bianca's shoulders and pulls her up.

"He squished me!" Bianca points at the dwarf.

"You bumped into me!" Blitz retorts.

"I'm sorry." Nicky apologized. "She's only four."

"Four and a half!" Bianca corrects him.

"Four and a half." Nicky repeats Bianca to please her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Blitzen wipes off the little bit of dust that got onto his trench coat.

"So, what happened?" I ask as we direct Blitzen to the sick ward, sending Bianca on her way.

"There were tons of monsters on the beach." Blitzen tells us, cradling his arm. "We came here to tell you guys, and your older brother told us to come here."

"Do we have people going to deal with it?" I ask Nicky.

"Justin's on it." Nicky informs me.

We go into the sick ward.

The blue room with about ten beds is filed. Our healers are rushing around the god-worshippers, giving them bandages, checking on wounds, all that stuff.

I'm able to get Anita, a child of Frey. "Are they alright?"

"They'll be okay." They tell me, wrapping a pretty deep looking cut on Frank's chest covered in green paste with bandages. "I'm glad he got here when he did. Any longer and he might've passed out from blood loss."

Frank looks like he's in a daze, staring at the ceiling. Pretty sure the blood loss when straight to his head.

"I'm going to see what I can do." Nicky tells me, going for the door.

"I'll go with you." I say, following him.

Nicky stops and looks at me. "No."

"Come on!" I protest.

"No." Nicky stands firm. "You stay in here like you're supposed to."

"What happened to your legs?" Leo asks me, leaning against Percy while Franklin deals with his arm.

I look down at the bandages on my thighs.

"Lets just say I had a run in with a kitchen knife." I tell him, nodding a little.

"Ah." Leo's face scrunches up. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I smile at him.

Percy looks at me sadly, like he knows what I'm going through. He looks down at the floor when I catch his gaze, his expression still sad.

"Just stay in here." Nicky tells me, reaching for the door handle.

"No, I will not." I tell Nicky.

"Yes, you will." Nicky goes out the door, pushing it to shut it back.

I keep the door open and go through, keeping up with Nicky.

"I'm in fine condition." I tell him as we walk to the front of the Cave. "I can fight if need be."

"Don't your legs hurt?" Nicky asks me bitterly, not even looking at me.

"Nicky-" I try to tell him, well, something.

Nicky stops in his tracks and turns to me, a look of anguish on his face. "Don't _Nicky_ me. You told me you wouldn't do that again. You _promised_ me you wouldn't do that again."

I take a deep breath. What was I thinking?

"I know." I nod, my voice betraying me by revealing my actual emotions. "I just, I wasn't thinking, okay? But that's not what we should we worrying about right now."

"Oh really?" Nicky looks mad now. "Because I feel like we should."

"Do we need to-"

"Shut up." Nicky shakes his head. "I don't care if you stay in the sick ward or not, just keep out trouble and away from kitchen knives."

Nicky walks away, leaving me alone and to hurt.

Why was I so stupid? Why did I do that?

I've messed up. I lost people's trust in me, and now Nicky's mad, and...

I really messed up...

I ended up helping out the healers with the god-worshippers.

For the most part, the god-worshippers were in good condition. Nico, Percy, Frank, Reyna, Walt, Magnus, Alex, and Samirah were the worst of the bunch. They got the beds while everyone else just stood or sat on the floor.

The door is pushed open, and Zach comes in.

"Andy?" Zach looks around, then spots me. "Thank goodness. We need you, now."

I speed out of the sick ward and follow Zach to the littles room. I don't dare look outside the Cave, afraid to see what's out there.

"What's going on?" I ask once we're outside the room.

"The littles won't calm down, and we need the fighters." Zach informs me. "Can you keep them in here?"

I nod my head. "Done."

I go in and at least five people are running around, trying to keep the littles under control. They're not doing very well.

The room filled with several bunk beds and toys was a complete disaster. Toys were all over the floor, one even on the top of the doorway once we open it. Children were jumping on beds, running around, and being a general terror to the five poor big kids who are trying to keep them under control.

"EVERYONE STOP EVERYTHING!" I shout, using my mom voice.

Everyone, bigs and littles, stop doing whatever they're doing and look at me.

"Bigs, go with Zach." I tell them. "Littles, clean up this mess, _now_."

The bigs run to the door while the little start cleaning up.

"Thank you!" Jerome thanks me, going towards the door. "I'm not good with kids."

"I know." I smile at him.

"I've already got Jessica and Mara in the nursery." Zach tells me, nodding towards the door across the room.

Jessica and Mara are the two oldest moms here, so they normally look after the babies.

"Got it." I nod. "You go. I've got it from here."

Zach nods, then gets the bigs out and leaves.

I turn back to the room full of littles. They've already gotten half the room cleaned up.

I hope this monster ordeal isn't too bad.


	34. Update!

**Hey guys! This isn't part of the story, this's just an apology. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to publish anything. It hasn't been safe for me to write this, and it really still isn't for me. Don't worry, I'm not being harassed or harmed or anything, just my parents are against some of the things I write. I'm so so so so so SO sorry, and I hope you understand. Thank you to everyone who's stuck by me and loved the story! I'm always happy to see that people actually enjoy them! Bye! And hopefully I'll be able to update soon!**


	35. Chapter 35

**THISS PROBABLY THE SHORTEST CHAPTER YET AND IM SO SORRY. I've had a mixture of writers block and it hasn't been good to write. I'm so so so sorry! I'll write a longer one soon, I promise!**

Percy

"This monster ordeal is really bad." Annabeth says when we hear something get slammed against the wall outside.

"I'm going to see if I can help." I say, grabbing Riptide from out of my pocket.

"Are you sure?" The girl who bandaged my head asks me. "You're not in the best condition at the moment."

"I'd listen to her if I were you, Percy." Will tells me. "You had a pretty bad blow to the head.

Okay, maybe I almost passed out thanks to a harpy throwing me onto the beach from ten feet in the air. Just maybe.

"I'll be fine." I say as I stand up.

Why am I an idiot?

I instantly get dizzy and fall back on the bed.

"What'd I tell you?" The girl asks me, making me lie back down.

"This sucks." I murmur, staring up at the ceiling.

"I know." Annabeth tells me, taking my hand. "We'll figure out a way to help."

Zach comes running into the room. He's covered in sweat, a fearful look on his face.

"We need fighters and healers outside." The tall blonde tells everyone in the room. "Now!"

About a third of the room rushes out the door. The third that stays is my group.

"Let's go." I say, sitting up.

"If you're too injuries to help, then stay." Zach tells us. "But we'd _really_ appreciate the extra help."


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone! Im so sorry for leaving this story for so long. I tried to write a good chapter, but it slightly hurt me to. You'll understand why when you read it. I hope you guys enjoy it! (Whoever Troy is, I know you're gonna LOVE this chapter)**

Magnus

Seeing as I'm fully healed now, I stand up and follow Zach out the door.

Alex and I end up rushing side by side. I can see that she looks nervous.

"You wanna stick together or split up?" Alex asks me.

"Uh, stick together." I answer.

We both can fight, and I can heal Alex if something goes wrong. I don't think I could stand it if she got too hurt.

"Alright, lets go."

The fighting raged on for a good while. Alex and I go around the Tribe, killing monsters and trying to help people. I hate to say it, but most of the people I try to heal end up dying.

As I heal the people, I get glimpses of their memories. A birthday party, a friend, a parent hitting them, groups of people punching them, parents leaving their kids for dead. I can see why they turned against them.

"Maggie, over here!" Alex shouts at me.

I kill this cheerleader with flaming hair, then run to where Alex is. She's with a girl who looks a lot like me. She can't be more than thirteen. There's blood staining her shirt, the spot growing.

"Healing magic, stacked!" Alex shouts at me.

I kneel down beside the girl. She looks up at me, pain in her eyes.

She growls at me. "I ain't gonna be helped by him."

"Come on, you might die if I don't." I prepare myself to heal her.

The girl growls at me. "I ain't takin any help my dead beat of a father's gonna give me."

I now realize she's a daughter of Frey. Oh, now I have to help her.

"It'll only take a second." I activate my powers.

The girl grabs my hand, making me lose focus. "What I just say? I ain't takin that bastards charity."

The girl coughs, blood spraying everywhere. She takes a shaky breath, then drifts away.

Are these people that desperate to not have anything to do with their parents? Why would they rather die? I get that stuff happened, but really?

"Come on, Maggie." Alex grabs my arm, and gently pulls me away. "We need to keep fighting."

"Yeah." I nod, still a little startled as I stare at my half-sisters corpse. "Yeah, lets go."

As the fighting continues, I can't tell if we're gaining or losing more people.

Corpses litter the Tribe. Monsters feast on flesh as the dust of their fallen partners is blown away by the wind.

More of the god-worshippers come out to fight, including Percy, Frank, and that Sadie girl. Percy stuck with me for a little while before following Justin to deal with some Mintour thing.

Next thing I know, it's quiet.

Nothing's moving. No one is shouting, monsters aren't screeching. It's just, well, silent.

Someone is climbing to the top of the Cave. I can't make out who it is.

"If you're alive," The person shouts from up there. "Come come to the Cave immediately."

That sounds a lot like that Vanessa girl.

Alex and I walk back to the Cave, looking at the carnage around us. So many demigods and magicians, most of them not even adults, are just dead. There's so much blood everywhere, I don't know how I'm standing it. It's worse than when we have battles with dragons.

When we get there, everyone who came with us is already there. The five Heads are there too.

Andy is crying, Nicky holding her with tears in his eyes. It's nice to know they're still there for each other even though it was apparent that they were fighting a little while ago.

Charlie looks like he can't believe what's going on, and Vanessa is crying on his shoulder. Justin is hugging himself, and Zach looks indifferent.

"Is this it?" Justin asks, anger in his voice.

"I think it is." Reyna answers.

Justin starts shaking his head. "No."

"Justin-" Zach looks like he's gonna try and calm Justin down.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Justin storms off. "I'm finding the others!"

Nobody stops Justin as he walks away onto the battlefield.

"What about the little kids?" Zia asks. "Did you get them somewhere safe?"

Andy starts crying even harder.

"S-Some monsters were able to break into the littles room." Nicky explains to us shakily. "No one besides Andy made it out."

"Why me?" Andy sobs. "Why me and not them?"

"Shhh shh." Nicky holds Andy a little tighter. "It'll be okay."

"They're all gone!" Andy cries. "Everyone's gone!"

My heart hurts. None of them deserve this.

"Are we seriously it?" I overhear Sadie whisper to someone.

I glance and see Walt putting an arm around Sadie. The magician is crying.

"NO!" Justin's voice echos from far away. "NO NO NO!"

All of the Heads look heartbroken.

"I'm going to get him." Zach says, making his way out of the Cave.

"We'll get the fire." Charlie says, and he and Vanessa go into the Cave.

We're all left with Nicky and Andy.

Andy sniffs, wiping her eyes. "T-Thank all of you for helping. It means a lot."

"Yeah." Nicky nods. "We owe you after all that."

Justin is shouting something unintelligible from outside.

I really can't believe that none of us could save anyone. The whole population of this place besides five people was just wiped out.

Charlie and Vanessa come back with a torch. The torch is lit with a blue flame.

Zach had come back with a terrible looking Justin. He had red eyes and drying blood all over his body. Zach held him close despite how dirty he was.

Charlie leaves Vanessa, then walks outside. Next thing I know, the place is covered in blue flames. It seems like the fire is just burning the bodies and blood, and nothin else.

Alex leans against me. I look down and see that she's crying.

I wrap an arm around her, and watch as the blue fire engulfs the bodies of everyone who was lost.


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay, three things. 1.) I realized that I never proofread these things, and I'm sorry that you guys have to suffer through that. 2.) When Writing this chapter, Autocorrect Goblin corrected Percy to sexy, so we know who Autocorrect Goblin has a crush on. Most important, 3.) Troy, I saw your comment, and I couldn't stop laughing! I was planning on that happening, but I wanted to make a joke about it. Thanks for giving me a good laugh! Now that that's out of the way, hope you enjoy another mediocre chapter!**

Andy

I don't want to get out of bed. I don't even want to be awake. I just want to sleep and never wake up.

 _You did everything you could've done,_ Nicky's voice tells me.

He's not wrong. Those wolves that broke into the littles room were tough. I fought as hard as I could before they knocked me out.

It still doesn't help the pain of losing all those little kids, of losing everyone who lives here. The mornings would be filled with chaos and voices echoing off the walls. Mornings would be watching people run around and talk and live where they didn't have to fear the gods.

What hurt me the most was finding the bodies of my kids. Bianca's blood covered face was frozen in fear, Silenas chest had been ripped open, Charlies head wasn't attached to his body.

My eyes water as I cling to Nicky, who slept with me last night. He's still asleep.

I heard some people leave earlier. I think it was Justin and Charlie. I heard Justin mention some buckets for water, but I don't know what for.

Nicky stirs, opening his eyes. "Morning."

"Morning." I whisper, snuggling into Nicky.

"How're you feeling?" Nicky asks me.

I don't answer. I just take a deep breath and shut my eyes. I want to take my mind off of all that.

"You okay?" I ask him.

Nicky shrugs. He holds me, and we stay like that for a minute. Nicky drifts off again, but wakes up when Zach shakes us.

"Justin and Charlie made breakfast." He tells us.

Zach doesn't look like he's slept. His eyes are rimmed red like mine and Nickys. He has dark circles under his eyes, though those are normally there when he's been grading papers for everyone.

"Eating tree bark will probably be more healthy than whatever they made." Nicky murmurs, obviously still tired.

Zach chuckles, giving an exhausted smile to us. "If it's that bad, I'll make something else, okay?"

I can't help but think of when I was little, when we had just met. Everything seems so much simpler back then, but I know it was worse.

" _I have Poptarts!" Charlie shouts to us one morning, unstuffing his pockets to reveal our breakfast._

 _Justin and I are curled up against each other. Theo is sharpening his sword while talking with Zach. Vanessa it stretching._

 _We're all in a little alleyway beside a convince store and some apartments._

" _Let me guess," Theo says without even looking up. "You stole them?"_

" _What, did you have cash?" Charlie spins his cap on his finger. "I also snagged some OJ and coffee. The cashier wasn't even looking!"_

" _They probably couldn't see you." Justin tells him, pulling me up so that I'm sitting in his lap._

 _I snuggle into Justin, still sleepy. We had had to run away from the police because we killed a monster. I never understood why we got in trouble for helping people. Theo always explained that people don't see it the way we do._

 _A little boy comes into the alleyway when Charlie gives me my Poptart. He's all dirty, dirt all over his cheeks and in his black hair. His brown eyes look sad. He can't be much older than me._

" _Umm, sir?" The little boy says. "Do you have any extra food?"_

 _Charlie looks sadly at the boy. Charlie never steals from the same place twice, because that'd be taking too much._

 _I look at my Poptart, then at the boy. I squiggle out of Justin's lap, and go over to the little boy._

 _I hold up my unopened Poptart. "Wanna split it?"_

 _The boy nods, smiling._

" _No, don't do that Andy." Theo tells me._

 _I turn and give him a sad look. "But he's hungry."_

 _Theo smiles, then tosses his Poptart. "Here ya go, kid."_

 _The boy fumbles with the Poptart, but he manages to catch it. Nicky stares at the Poptart like it's gold._

" _Wanna sit with us?" I ask him._

 _The boy smiles. "Sure."_

 _I grab the boy by the wrist, and pull him towards the rest of the group. I make him sit on one side of Justin, and I sit in between Justin and Charlie._

" _Every time." Justin mumbles._

" _If she didn't do that, you wouldn't be here, Justin." Zach smiles at my brother._

 _Justin sighs, then turns to the boy. "What's your name, kid?"_

" _Nicholas." The boy tells Justin._

" _Yeah, we're not doing that." Justin strokes his chin. "What about Nicky?"_

" _Yeah, Nicky!" I smile at Nicky. "Justin is the master at nicknames. They're always good."_

" _Aww." Vanessa says. "She's so sweet."_

" _Mhm." Charlie pats my head. "Andromeda is the best."_

 _I pout. "It's Andy!"_

" _Charlie." Theo shakes his head. "Don't tease her."_

 _Charlie huffs. "She's my sister too."_

" _We're still trying to figure out what that's about." Justin tells Charlie._

 _Hermes claimed me after Poseidon already did. I guess I have two dads._

" _Nicky," Zach talks to Nicky. "Do you have any family?"_

 _Nicky shakes his head, then takes a bite of his Poptart._

" _Friends?" Theo asks._

 _Nicky shakes his head again. He looks sad._

 _I get up and hug him. "Don't be sad."_

 _Nicky hugs me back and starts crying. "My mama died."_

" _I'm sorry." I tell him._

" _That's rough." Justin says._

" _Hey Nicky?" Theo calls him._

 _Nicky sniffs, then looks at Theo. I let him go so they can talk._

" _Would you like to stay with us?" Theo asks._

 _Nicky looks happy. "Really?"_

" _Yes, really." Theo gives Nicky a smile._

 _Nicky stands up and gives Theo a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

 _Theo laughs, and hugs Nicky back. "Don't thank me. It was Zach's idea."_

 _Zach gives Nicky a little wave. Nicky hugs Zach and thanks him._

" _Yay!" I jump. "I have a new friend!"_

" _Yay!" Nicky jumps with me._

 _We both give each other a big hug. I like hugs._

Everything was a lot better back then, at least that's what I thought. We all had each other, Theo didn't turn insane from trying to do the gods bidding, and Justin didn't cuss half as much.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I her Justin shout through the walls.

"I'm going to go see what that was about." Zach turns to leave the room.

"I can bring you some food if you want." I tell him. "I know you probably want some more sleep."

Nicky shakes his head, sitting up. "I'll be okay."

"Alright then." I sit up too, and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Lets go see what Charlie and Justin cooked up."

The two cooked up some waffles that actually smelled okay. Justin has whipped cream all over his face from an apparent 'explosion', and Charlie got flour all over himself.

"You both are insane." Zach is telling them as he grabs plates from the kitchen to put them on the table.

"Whatever, Hutchison!" Justin shouts at Zach.

The god-worshippers are sitting at the table, eating I guess some of them got water dumped on them, because a few are drenched.

"Good morning." Percy greets us as we sit next to Vanessa.

"Morning." I force a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. How're you?"

I shrug. I don't want to answer that.

Percy looks upset. "Oh, yeah. Never mind that."

I give him a sad smile. "You're alright."

Zach sets down a plate of waffles in front of Nicky and me. "Eat up. They're actually pretty good."

I don't really want to eat, but I do anyway. Nicky doesn't though, he just stares at the plate sadly.

I pat him gently on the back. Nicky looks at me, and gives me a forced smile.

I hate that Nicky is hurting, but I don't know what to do about it. Is this how he feels whenever I have a nightmare?

Justin and Charlie join us. Vanessa puts her head on Charlies shoulder. Charlie wraps an arm around Vanessa and rubs her shoulder.

"So, what do we do now?" Charlie asks us.

"Let's not talk about it right now." Justin says, taking a swig of his orange juice.

"Well, we need to work something out." Zach says.

"I have an idea." Leo says. "Why don't you guys, I don't know, I'm spitballing here, come back with us?"

Justins orange juice goes out his nose.

"Woah!" Vanessa almost falls backward in attempt to not get sprayed.

"Okay!" Reyna tosses us some napkins, which Zach gives to Justin.

"You're kidding, right?" Justin asks angrily, beet red from either embarrassment or rage.

"Ummm, I said I was spitballing." Leo tries to defend himself.

"That's not that bad of a plan." Blitz tells us. "I mean, what's there to lose?"

"My fucking dignity and pride." Justin growls.

"You didn't lose all that just now?" Percy tries to make a joke.

Justin bangs his hands on the table. "Try me, Jackson!"

"Justin, can we not do this right now?" Zach pleads.

Justin huffs, but sits down. My brother gives Zach an almost guilty look before cramming half of his waffle into his mouth. I don't even comment on the fact he could choke.

"It's an option, I guess." Vanessa shrugs.

"Not you too, Essa." Justin sighs.

"I'm just saying," Vanessa says. "Everything here has been destroyed. The school got crushed, the arena is rubble, the crops are toast. What are we supposed to do?"

"Rebuild, regrow, and get more people."

"It's not that easy to grow food on burned soil."

"What are you, a Demeter kid? We'll make it somewhere else. It was getting in the way anyway."

"She's not that wrong." Charlie says. "The monsters might've eaten a lot of the kill around here. There might not be enough for everyone if we try to rebuild."

"We'll breed more." Justin waves Charlie off. "I never understood why we didn't just make a fence to cage them in."

"Because that's cruel." Nicky explains, not even looking up at Justin.

"Oh, right." Justin stabs a chunk of his waffle. "Forgot you were an animal activist."

Nicky doesn't say or do anything for a moment. Then he gets up and walks out.

"Nicky, hang on." I get up and follow him.

I overhear Charlie telling Justin, "Really? You just _had_ to do that?"

I stop Nicky once we round the corner in front of the bigs room. "Nicky, just wait a second."

"What happened to him?" Nicky asks me. "He used to be okay, a bit sarcastic, but now he's just a jerk."

I sigh. "You know why."

"Like Theseus just hurt him." Nicky rubs his temple.

"It hit him hardest." I try to defend my brother. "But it wasn't okay for him to take his anger out on you, on anybody. I'll talk to him about it, I swear."

Nicky nods, taking a deep breath. He sits, leaning against the cave wall. Running a hand through his hair, Nicky sighs.

"This sucks." Nicky mutters.

I sit next to him, and wrap an arm around him. "I know, but, but we'll work through it. We'll be okay."

Nicky facepalms. "I'm being so selfish. You're probably hurting way worse than me."

It's true, I'm hurting, but we're probably both hurting just the same.

"You're not being selfish." I assure him, taking his hand into mine. "You've always been there for me. I'm going to be here for you too."

Nicky leans his head on my shoulder. I put my head on top of his. He squeezes my hand gently.

We'll make it. I know we will. We all just need to stick together.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi everyone! I honestly didn't know what to write for this chapter, so I decided this would be appropriate (even though it really isn't XD). I really want to wait for the next Andy chapter, but I don't know how to stall. I'll come up with something though. Okay, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's so short!**

Percy

Well, that went well.

Justin is now furious, Charlie and Vanessa are angry at Justin, Nicky stormed out and Andy went with him, and Zach looks straight up exhausted. Just _great_.

I exchange a glance with all my friends. This isn't going to end well.

"You just had to say something." Vanessa sounds irritated.

"I'm not the motherfucker who suggested the shitty idea." Justin glares at Leo.

"Are we that bad?" I ask Justin.

Justin bangs his hands on the bench. "Shut the fuck up, or I swear, I will shove my foot so far up your ass you won't be able to walk for a week!"

I see Nico covering Hazels ears out of my peripheral vision.

"Justin, please calm down." Zach pleads.

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend." Leo says.

That was a mistake.

Justin stands up and grabs Leo by the collar quicker than we could say stop. He's seething with rage.

"What'd you just say, fucking Latino elf?" Justin growls.

Jason, Zach, and Charlie shoot up, pulling Justin and Leo apart. Justin struggles, but the two are able to keep ahold of him.

"Let me kill that asshat!" Justin shouts.

"Justin, please!" Zach pleads.

Justin stops struggling, looking at Leo like he was trying to figure out how to stuff his head to put on his wall. Charlie lets go so that Zach can lead him out of the room.

"I'm so sorry about him." Vanessa apologizes to everyone. "You guys shouldn't have to deal with his temper tantrums."

"I'd rather listen to them than take Happy Pills." I hear Carter whisper, making the Egyptians laugh quietly.

"It's fine." Reyna tells Vanessa.

Hearth starts signing something.

"He said I'm sure we've all dealt with bigger babies." Magnus translates.

Vanessa and Charlie start laughing.

"So true, Elf Man." Charlie pats Hearthstone on the back.

Hearth signs something again, and the Norse laugh.

"What'd he say this time?" Charlie asks with a smile.

"At least he called me a guy this time." Alex laughs.

"You know, what Leo suggested isn't that bad of an idea." Zia says. "You're all allowed to come with us if you'd like."

Charlie and Vanessa exchange a glance. They both look sad.

"We'll have to talk with everyone else." Vanessa tells Zia.

The rest of the day, I didn't see any of the Heads. It's like they vanished.

"They'll come." Annabeth assures me as we sit outside the Cave. "They don't have much of a choice."

"But I don't want them to feel forced." I admit. "I have actual siblings, and I don't want them to hate me because I made them come with us."

"They'll get used to you." Annabeth smiles at me. "Maybe not the blue food and drowning your pancakes with syrup, but they'll get used you."

"Hey, I'm a son of Poseidon." I say with a smile. "I can't drown-"

"And neither can your pancakes." Annabeth finishes my sentence.

We both laugh. I rest my head on top of hers. I'm happy to have Annabeth.

Suddenly, there's a squeak from the opposite side of the Cave. Annabeth and I give each other a confused look, then go to check it out.

I wish we didn't.

Zach and Justin are making out, Justin's legs wrapped around Zach's waist while he's pressed into the side of the wall. Zach rolls his hips, making Justin pull away from the kiss and squeaks again.

"You alright?" Zach asks with a smirk.

Justin nods, eyes screwed shut, then hides his face in Zach's neck. He seems a lot more vulnerable than usual.

I turn around and walk away, shouting, "NOPE!"

Annabeth starts dying of laughter. She runs over to me, pulling me down for a quick kiss.

Justin and Zach come out to the front. Justin has baggy shorts, so you can't see anything, but Zach has to keep his hands in his pockets to hide his, you know. Justin has a blush on his cheeks.

"Everything alright?" Zach asks us.

"Yeah, we're alright." Annabeth says, still smiling when she glances at me. "Percy couldn't handle a dirty joke."

"That was too, umm, real for me." I play along.

"Alright." Zach nods.

"Try not to be so much of a baby." Justin says.

My half brother grabs Zach by the wrist, then drags him back to where they were.

"Have fun!" I shout at them.

Justin pokes his head around the corner. "Fuck off."

He goes back.

Annabeth and I start dying of laughter. Justin isn't that bad.


	39. Chapter 39

**It started raining really hard when I started writing this, and whenever I stopped for whatever reason, it would start thundering. Coincidence? I think not. Zeus was mad at me for not writing. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

Magnus

"Alex, this is not a good idea." Samirah scolds Alex.

Alex rolls his eyes at his sister, then runs into the bigs room.

Alex has the sudden urge to look around in the Caves rooms. We looked in the nursery and the littles room. Both look extremely clean, even though there had been a ton of murders in them just the other night.

When we got to the bigs room, Sam thought it would be a bad idea to go in, seeing as people still lived in there. Alex, being Alex, went inside anyway. Of course, Sam and I followed to get him out.

It's a pretty big room, with beds hanging on the walls. It looks like around a hundred people could sleep in here.

"Wow." Samirah says quietly.

"I know, right?" Alex smirks. "And you thought this would be-"

There's talking outside, coming closer to the door. Samirah rolls under an unoccupied bed. I do the same, going under the one next to hers. I don't know where Alex went.

The door opens, and the Heads walk inside. It looks like Vanessa is ushering them in.

"What's the point of this again?" Nicky asks, sitting on a bed.

Andy sits next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Zach and Justin sit next to each other, but Justin stays on the opposite edge from Zach. Charlie sits in front of the bed Andy and Nicky are on. Vanessa just stands in the middle of the room.

"We need to talk about what we're going to do now." Vanessa explains. "We have a couple of options-"

"No, we don't." Justin interrupts. "Our only option is to rebuild and wait for more people to come. Of they don't, oh well."

"That's one." Vanessa says. "The other would be to go with the god-worshippers."

"We're not going with them." Justin says. "End of story."

"These guys were actually kind of cool." Charlie says. "I overheard that Percy guy telling one of his friends about how he wants to get to know you."

"I could care less."

"Come on, Justin." Andy pleads. "He's our brother, and an actually nice guy."

"I wouldn't care if he gave himself up for charity." Justin doesn't look very happy. "I'm not associating myself with him, or anyone else."

"I talked with my siblings a bit." Nicky says. "They're both nice. Nico is a bit dark, but still, nice guy."

"Piper's really sweet too." Vanessa helps to try and convince him. "Her boyfriend too. I think they're all nice, you just have to-"

"No." Justin stays firm in his decision.

"I got the chance to talk with the Egyptians." Zach says. "They're alright. Carter's actually a lot more humble than I was excepting. He gets nervous sometimes, which is kind of funny to watch. Sadie is pretty wild, kind of reminded me of you."

Justin gets to his feet and starts shouting at Zach. "Don't you ever compare me to a god-worshipper, you hear me?! If anybody else ever tells me that I act like someone, I will snap their neck!"

Zach seems a little surprised that Justin started shouting at him.

"Even our little baby sister?" Charlie uses a baby voice, pointing to Andy.

"Andy gets a broken ankle." Justin says, plopping back down on the bed.

"Now that that's over with," Vanessa continues. "I think that going with the god-worshippers might actually be a good idea."

"You're kidding me." Justin shakes his head.

"Justin, you're not allowed to talk right now." Vanessa tells him.

"You can't-" Justin is about to go off on Vanessa.

"Justin." Andy says calmly, giving her brother a pleading look.

Justin sighs, then shuts up.

"I'm with Vanessa." Charlie says. "I want off this island."

"Who was the one saying-" Justin tries to talk.

"Justin, don't make me get out he duct tape like last time." Vanessa scolds Justin.

"I'm just saying," Charlie continues. "I don't think we should stay."

"Why?" Zach asks.

Charlie pulls his knees closer to his body. "You know. Bad memories."

"True." Zach agrees.

"Why don't we take a vote?" Vanessa asks.

"This is going the right direction. Maybe they'll actually-

"Can I at least try to fucking convince you guys this is a shitty idea?" Justin asks.

Vanessa sighs. "Go ahead."

I had to think.

"How do we know that those shits aren't going to take us to the gods?" Justin asks.

Oh shoot. He saw right through us there.

"How do you know they won't?" Nicky asks.

"There's still the risk." Justin retorts. "Do we want to risk our fucking lives by going? We have a better goddamn chance at survival by staying."

They all nod in agreement.

No no, this isn't good.

"But what do we have to lose?" Andy asks.

Yeah, it's back in our favor again.

"Umm, is your hearing okay?" Justin asks. "We could be risking our fucking lives by going!"

I had to think again.

"Remember when we used to be on the streets?" Nicky asks. "All we did was take risks, and it helped us live."

"Nicky's right." Charlie says. "Like that time we all thought that it was stupid to go running off that cliff to get away from the hydra? You jumped anyway, and guess what? We're still alive."

"Or when Nicky thought that tricking the manticore into thinking we surrendered so that we had a clear shot at killing it?" Vanessa suggests. "We could've died, and we didn't."

"Then there was the time-" Charlie tries to recount another time risks were good.

"That's all in the past." Justin shakes his head. "Things are different now."

"How?" Andy asks. "We all were there, and we're stronger than we were then. This time-"

"Did you guys forget who realized that the water was fucking deep enough to jump off of?" Justin sounds angry. "Or who actually killed the goddamn manticore?"

Nobody says anything. They all look upset.

"Do I need to say who?" Justin asks.

"Why does that matter?" Zach asks.

"Because every risk we took that worked because of _him_." There's some form of disgust in Justins voice when he says him. "None of those risks would've worked if he wasn't there. Who's the motherfucker who tried to kill us? Who's the shithead who deceived us for a blessing?"

"Please stop." Andy pleads.

Andy's actually crying. Was this guy that bad?

"See?" Justin sounds even angrier. "Andy gets it just as fucking well as me."

"Well, he's dead." Vanessa says firmly. "He was, well, you know what happened to him."

"He fucking gave himself up so that my asshole of a dad would give him a pat on the back and tell him good job." Justin growls. "These motherfuckers would do the exact same thing."

"Theo went insane, and you know that!"

Everyone stares in disbelief at Andy. She's fuming, tears streaming down her face as she glares daggers at her brother.

"He went through the same things I did, and he snapped!" Andy shouts at Justin. "Theo wasn't the same after that, that's why he did that. Don't you get it? These people aren't crazy like he was! They're all actually sane and want to help us, but you won't accept that fact because of our broken brother!"

The room's quiet.

Dang. I'm scared now, and she doesn't even know I'm in here.

Justin looks at the floor. He looks kind of guilty.

"If you want to stay behind, fine." Andy tells him. "We can go our own ways if we want, but, but..."

Andy breaks down into tears. Her sobs are echoing off of the walls. Nicky holds her and whispers something in her ear. That doesn't seem to help, though.

"Got anything else to say to make Andy feel worse?" Charlie asks Justin angrily.

Justin doesn't say anything. He clenches his fists, like he wants to punch Charlie.

They give her a minute, and soon enough, she collects herself.

"I-I'm sorry." Andy apologizes.

"You're alright." Nicky gives her a reassuring smile.

"Lets vote." Vanessa says. "All in favor of going?"

Vanessa raises her hand first. Charlie's goes up next. Nicky and Andy raise their hands together. Zach does as well.

All eyes are on Justin. The silence is making my ears ring.

Slowly but surely, Justin raises his hand. His eyes don't leave the ground.

Vanessa smiles. "It's unanimous then. We'll go with them."

"Sounds good." Charlie looks happy, then starts talking in a pirate voice. "Well, better get your sea legs ready, because we're going to sail the seven seas!"

Everyone groans, except Justin. It's like he didn't even hear it.

"Lets eat." Nicky suggests. "I'm starving."

The group starts to get up.

"I'll catch up." Justin tells them, still not looking up.

Andy frowns at her brother. She's goes over and gives him a hug. Justin hugs back. Andy ends up pulling away, giving her brother a smile he doesn't even see.

They all leave, besides Zach. He tells something to Vanessa that I can't hear.

The door shuts, leaving Justin and Zach alone. Well, with Samirah, Alex, and me too, but who's counting?

A fly comes out from under the bed Samirah's under. Oh wait, that's probably Samirah.

Another fly flies out of another bed, and two flies buzz their way to the door.

Hold on, they're leaving me here alone! I can't shape shift!

Well, looks like I'm stuck here.

Zach kneels down in front of Justin. He takes the younger boys face into his hands, and makes him look up.

"Are you alright?" Zach asks.

Justin starts hugging himself. There are tears in his eyes.

Well, this is a side of Justin I haven't seen before.

"Hey, it's okay." Zach pulls Justin in for a hug.

Justin starts crying, his face pressed against Zach's shoulder.

"I'm a little shit head, aren't I?" Justin sobs.

"No, no you're alright." Zach assures Justin, gently petting his hair.

"But I made Andy cry." Justin retorts. "What kind of brother makes his sibling cry?"

"It doesn't matter." Zach tells him. "You sided with her in the end. I'm sure she forgives you."

"Why do you even bother with me?" Justin sobs.

Zach chuckles. "You're a lot of work, but I like it."

"But I just annoy you."

"Which means I'm never bored."

"I'm a hot head."

"I find it cute sometimes."

"I'm too scared to tell anyone about us."

That catches Zach off guard. I can tell by the way his face shifts.

Well, they're a couple, that's for sure.

Zach pushed Justin back a little so he can cup his cheeks. "That's not my decision to make. I can't make you tell anyone, it only matters when you're ready."

"What if I'm never ready?" Justin seems upset. "I don't want you to keep it a secret forever. You'll get really annoyed at some point and-"

"If you suggest I'll leave you because you don't want to come out, then you can stop right there." Zach interrupts him. "I've told you this before, I don't care. I'm fine with anything as long as you're comfortable and happy. That's all that matters to me."

Justin looks into Zach's eyes.

This's pretty personal. Why can't I shape shift? Well, that would mean that I'd be a son of Loki, and that'd suck. I'm good with Frey.

"You're sure?" Justin asks quietly.

"Who's the one who waited for you for a year?" Zach asks with a chuckle. "I have you now, and that's all I care about. We don't have to tell anyone, you don't have to come out until you feel ready. Just know I'm always here for you, no matter what happens."

Justin pulls Zach close and they kiss.

Okay, too personal. Need to get out.

Justin puts his head in Zachs neck. Zach rubs Justin's upper back, a soft smile on his lips.

"I love you." Justin tells Zach, hugging him.

"I love you too." Zach replies, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm hungry." Justin declares, sitting up. "And you're eating because you need to eat."

Zach laughs. "Since when have you become Andy?"

"Since you stopped eating."

"I haven't stopped eating."

"Well, you haven't eaten enough." Justin stays determined.

Zach sighs. "Alright."

Justin smiles. Like, an actual smile, not that evil one he had on when he was pouring water on our heads.

They two leave the room, holding hands until they got to the door. Justin let go to open the door, and the two left.

I wait for a solid fifteen seconds before getting out from under the bed. I book it out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

Alex and Sam run to me.

"Good, you got out alive." Alex says humorously.

"Everything okay?" Sam asks.

I nod. "Lot of personal stuff happened, not getting into it."

"Okay then." Alex rolls his eyes. "Whatever, Maggie."


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey everyone! Not another part of the story, I just wanted to say, I'm a total idiot, and I'm sorry. I have, like, no outline on what I'm doing, I'm writing what comes to my mind, and I said Eric didn't have eyes then he magically had eyes. Wow, can you imagine! So, yeah, sorry guys for that and anything else I messed up on! I'm an absolute idiot, and yes, you may hate on me for that. I totally deserve it. So yeah, so sorry! If I mess up on that kind of stuff, don't be afraid to tell me. Thanks for everyone who has been reading this story, even after that long while where I didn't update. Love all of you so much!**


End file.
